All Along the Watchtower
by Goldberry
Summary: In a time of kings and crusades, when evil men plague innocent citizens, Heero Yuy must become an outlaw to bring justice to the corrupt. Based on the tales of Robin Hood. [AU][1xR, 2xH, 4xD, 6x9]
1. In which our hero returns from the Crusa...

Author's Note: Well, here is my new fic that I can tell will take me forever to finish as I am constantly researching for it! *sigh* This is sort of a compiled fic based on the life and tales of Robin Hood. As you may have guessed, Heero Yuy will play the part of the Earl of Huntington, who is believed by many to actually have been the famous thief. Some characters you also may recognize as playing obvious roles such as Relena as Maid Marian and Quatre as Alan-a-Dale. Others will come totally from my imagination. The story itself is taken from a number of novels as well as my own unique twist of the life of Robin Hood, so you may recognize various parts as being from films or books, but I hope the overall impression is original. Please enjoy and if you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to voice them!

All Along the Watchtower

Spring of 1192

Nottingham, Nottinghamshire, England

Huntington Castle

It was harsher than she had expected, but then she supposed she would always see the gentle walls of Huntington Hall superimposed over the stark stone fortifications that the old Earl called a castle. It had been years since she had set foot in Huntington, and back then it had been a child's foot, pattering down the dimly lit hallways playing seek-and-find with a tousle-headed boy of nine. She smiled slightly at the memory and cast her eyes over the walls again, seeking the familiar comfort of something long ago. She didn't find it. 

The Earl had done a fine job of erasing any memory of his dead wife. Nothing of her warm and gentle presence remained, even the tapestries on the walls were different, portraying distant battlefields in honor of the Earl's son, Sir Heero Yuy who had been knighted by the Coeur de Lion himself in the midst of war for valor. The whole castle reflected the effects of the Crusades, and Relena wondered if she would ever again feel comfortable there. 

She had come today simple out of curiosity. The Earl had announced a great celebration in honor of his son's return from the sun-soaked battlefields in the east, with everything from a feast, to dancing, to a hunt on the marrow. Relena had no intention of staying that long, though she knew leaving early would require a great explanation to the Earl, but she really had no desire to spend any more time in the company of William de Gray, the Sheriff of Nottingham, than absolutely necessary. Just thinking of him brought a scowl to her lips before she cleared the expression away. He had long expressed interest in her, thinking his newly given power by Prince John made him more than a match for her. In reality, he was below her station as he had bought his nobility with his inheritance. She was the cousin of King Richard, and as such, had a title to uphold. Her family was well known in the Shire and, considering its connections to the royal house, was one of large influence. She had no desire to wed the Sheriff, and indeed, had no fear of it ever coming to pass. Her brother, Milliardo, was the only man with the power to give her hand in marriage, and he had long despised the power-hungry William. Short of an order from the King, she was safe from marriage, but not from his unwelcome advances.

"Good morning, my lady," he said, striding up to her and taking her hand. She inclined her head slightly as he kissed it, holding it a bit longer than custom demanded before dropping it with a smile. "How fare you on this lovely day?" William fell in beside her as she walked leisurely from room to room, nodding to other nobles that called greetings to them, and she restrained herself from frowning. She really wasn't in the mood to stomach his flattery, and she had promised Catherine a walk in the gardens later…

"I am quite curious to meet the acquaintance of Sir Yuy, my lord. Have you heard much about him?" she questioned, lifting her pale lavender skirts slightly as they stepped in the Great Hall. If any room fully proclaimed the changes the Earl had made, it was the Great Hall. The ceiling itself towered above the attending guests, strewn with banners depicting the gold stag of the House of Huntington. The impression was one of military strength and this time she did frown. Did the Crusades mar everything?

William seemed to notice her displeasure but did not ask of it. "I have not yet met the Earl's son, though I hear his valor at Acre* brought him to the attention of the Lion Heart himself." Relena nodded once, she had heard the same. She looked about quickly for the Earl and found him in conversation with a group of barons from the north, the timbre of their voices betraying the seriousness of their conversation. One she recognized as the Earl of Salisbury from his brief appearances at court, a blustery sort of fellow that loved his land and his hounds. What would Huntington be doing speaking conspiratorially with him? The sheriff was still talking, "…staying for the hunt, of course? I would be most delighted to escort you, if you would allow me."

Relena blinked, realizing William had asked her a question. "Oh, that is most gracious, my lord, but--"

"Think nothing of it, Relena, dear. It would be my pleasure." He kissed her hand again and smirked at her before striding off before she could say anything. She stared after him a moment, affronted at the lengths he went through to bother her, before shrugging slightly. He always knew just what to say to get a favorable reply. She could hardly deny him a perfectly harmless request, and he knew it. So much for bending to a lady's wishes. 

"Sir Heero Yuy, Lord of Huntington," the announcer's voice rose above the quiet murmurs of the crowd as the door of the Hall opened and a tiny pathway opened among the onlookers. Relena found herself standing on tiptoe to get a better look as a young man strode into the room, his dark, unruly hair marking him immediately as the Earl's son. She could see little of him from her vantage point but she caught a flash of dark Prussian blue eyes and nodded to herself. He was still the same but, of course, taller and broader in the shoulders, with the lean muscles that came from hard sword work. He had clearly become a man while he was away and she wondered suddenly if he still remembered her. It had been years since they had played as children together. Did he still remember the times they had spent in the gardens, pretending to be lords and ladies of the manor? 

Heero made his way through the crowd slowly, hardly speaking and offering only few words when spoken to directly. He seemed very aloof and apart, as if he considered himself very different from the gossiping nobles that crowded around him like vultures. Or perhaps uncomfortable was the right word. Whatever the case, he finally reached his father you clapped his arm, his craggy face beaming and he introduced his son again. The nobles clapped lightly and began moving forward in hopes to speak with the young knight. Relena moved forward with the rest but was pulled to the side suddenly by an insistent hand on her arm. 

"My, how the young lordling has grown," a voice piped in her ear, and she turned to meet the icy blue eyes of Dorothy de Gray, the Sheriff of Nottingham's daughter. Bastard daughter, some said. She was dressed in a slimming gown of blue satin with a fine layer of transparent silk georgette flowing over it with satin sleeves of puffed georgette to match. She wore a pretty necklet of glowing blue stones and a pair of silver slippers on her feet. Her long sunflower hair was immodestly draped over her shoulders instead of pulled away from her face, and Dorothy smirked at Relena's disapproving expression. Dorothy had a somewhat loose reputation among the young gentlemen of the Shire with rumors constantly circulating of her many exploits, none of which she confirmed, or course. Her father barely spoke to her, too busy finding someone to marry her off to, and so Dorothy constantly paraded herself, hoping for his attention. Unfortunately, she cared little for what people thought of her, and Relena knew for a fact that the girl was no virgin. What the sheriff would say to that if he knew, Relena did not want to know. 

"Dorothy," Relena replied, nodding in greeting, "Do you know Sir Yuy?"

"No," the other woman purred, "but I plan to." She glanced at Relena. "I see you and my father have already spoken, I suppose he wants to spend the day with you." Dorothy's voice had a sharp edge, representative of the jealousy she harbored towards her father's relationships. Relena shook her head, all she wanted to do was to be rid of the older man, but Dorothy would never believe that. To her, her father's attention was everything. 

"You have an interest in him?" Relena asked instead, nodding to the dark haired young man. Dorothy tilted her head, her raptor gaze settling on Heero. 

"He's handsome enough, perhaps Father will arrange something."

"Perhaps," Relena replied, and then pulled herself away, "I must go and welcome him back. Care to join me?"

Dorothy shook her head, smiling secretly to herself. "I'll see him later." She gave a little wave. "Have fun."

Relena turned away and moved forward again, exchanging smiles with a few acquaintances. The closer she got to the front of line, the more nervous she became, without knowing why. After all, it was not as if she had never spoken to him before. It was just that he had never looked so…lost, before. 

Steeling herself, she gathered her courage and stepped forward. 

* * * * 

Heero Yuy was bored. 

He had returned to England to find it the same as when he had left. The same chattering, fickle people he had met a dozen times before. What was worse, was that after months in the hot, sweltering heat of Israel, the cold, damp weather of England had left him feeling somewhat off. 

The war had changed him. He was not the same, naïve young man who had left with such high ideals. He had seen things that still haunted his nightmares, and sometimes came to him even in the daylight. The Crusades would never leave him, and he wondered if he would have survived if he had stayed. 

A serious sword wound to his chest had sent him away from the battle front and into the care of the best physicians his father could buy. He still bore the scar of their haste, thinking to send him back to the front as one of Richard's most trusted men, but his father had pleaded that he be sent home as Heero was his only heir, and the King had agreed, providing that Heero wanted to go. 

Looking back on his decision, he regretted it. Everywhere he turned he found himself comparing it with Israel and he seemed to find himself in two places, as two people, his memories all tangled in the fury of war. 

And then he looked into her eyes. 

They were a beautiful sky blue with hints of lavender brought out by the color of her dress. She was wearing a gown of crushed ivory velvet with an inner paneling of pale purple silk covered with a layer of fine lace. Her hair was pulled back in an array of curls with a strand of amethyst pulled through them, glinting when she moved her head. A few tendril framed a face almost faerie like in its loveliness, and he found himself looking hard at her, something about her pulling at him. Who was she?

She blushed under his gaze but held his eyes proudly. "Hello, Sir Yuy. Welcome back to England."

Behind him, his father supplied her name in a low whisper, causing him to blink. 

"Lady Darlian," he said, and then stiffened as his eyes showed him a place faraway, in a land she would never see. 

The sun beat down on them mercilessly, burning tree, leaf, and the very souls of the soldiers that fought across the sands. Battle cries and screams filled the air, but he could hear only his own grunts and cries as he surged forward, sword raised and dripping with the blood of infidels. Acre stood before him, the city silent now behind the walls that had fallen under Richard's siege. As always, he could hear the helpless cries of the women as they were raped in the streets by desperate soldiers. They were all desperate now, desperate to end the madness that had taken all of them in this war of death. 

"Taa'la hena, Heero!" Peter Darlian shouted from in front of him, his unit trying to get to where Richard's banner was still raised above the fighting. "Tah al!"

"Roah," he shouted back, the Arabic that had been so hard to learn, slipping easily from his tongue. Peter went ahead and he followed, his sword cutting through Saracens as he went. He was only a few feet from the unit when he heard Peter scream. Heero turned abruptly, just in time to see a Saracen cleave Peter's head from his body with a single deadly arc of his sword. Stunned, Heero could not move, not think. Peter had taken the position Heero was suppose to occupy, it was suppose to have been him…

He raised one hand to the letter slipped under the layers of his armor and raised his sword to the sky, tears of anger slipping down his face. 

"For England and the Lionheart!"

"Heero?" 

Relena was standing close to him, her hand on his arm, her eyes full of concern. Her face…Peter's face, looked up at him, innocent, and he had to step away. He did not deserve her comfort, could not let himself be comforted by her. It should have been him…

Her hand fell to her side and he could see the hurt in her eyes at his sudden withdrawal. Feeling cold and hot all at once, he withdrew the letter he had carried all the way from the holy lands and offered it to her. 

"From your father, my lady."

She breathed out quietly and took it from him, tears glinting at the corner of her eyes though she did not cry. For a moment, he was further confused by an image of her as a young girl, running in a garden, laughing with him. Could this woman really be the little girl had played with as a child?

She held the letter calmly in slim fingers and inclined her head to him. "Thank you," she said, before disappearing into the crowd again, leaving him still confused and wondering just what the Crusades had done to him. 

tbc…

* * * * 

*The Battle of Acre where Richard conquered the city and later slew 2700 Muslim prisoners on his way to Jerusalem. 

Arabic translations--

Taal'la hena = Come with me

Tah al = Come

Roah = Go!


	2. In which a letter is given, a past revea...

My dearest Relena,

There is nothing I can say to comfort you know that you have not already heard. I know that you will have long known of my death before you even saw this letter, and I only pray the bearer managed to bring it back to you himself. 

Relena, I only want to say that I love you and my last thoughts were of you. Please take care of yourself, and if you would, grant me one last wish, be kind to the young man whom I entrusted with this message. He has lost much during this campaign but he has a good soul. Tell him I hope that he is true to his emotions, he will know what I mean.

And now I must leave you, Relena. Keep your chin up, you were always full of pride and laughter and I want you to stay that way. I will always watch out for you, my dear. 

Your loving father,

Peter Darlian

Relena managed to fold the letter into neat lines before collapsing into tears. Fortunately, she was in the garden where her momentary weakness would be overlooked as everyone was still inside greeting the Earl's son. She leaned back against the bark of a giant tree and wept for her father, imagining him writing the letter in her hands by the light of the stars somewhere deep in the desert, wondering if he would survive the next battle, all alone. She had known for months now that he was dead, but it had never really sunk in. Until now. 

She had so much she wanted to tell him, her hopes, her fears, all the little things she had been unable to tell him after he had left for the Crusades. And now she would never have the chance…

Wiping tears from her eyes, she struggling to get herself under control. She could not afford to break down here, she still had another day of festivities before she could return to the comforts of her own home, so she would have to make the best of it. Besides, she might get a chance to speak with Heero again and maybe he could tell her a little about her father during the war, and she would also deliver her father's words. It might do Heero some good, too.

"Relena?"

She looked up and immediately smiled into the worried face of her best friend, Lady Catherine of Newark. Catherine was the daughter of a minor lord, and she lived a tidy life in her father's manor house. She was well known for her love of flowers and the unique shade of her hair, an auburn red that glinted with gold in the sunlight, completely opposite of her silver eyes that a minstrel had once likened unto the moon. 

"Catherine," she said warmly, trying to alleviate her friends worry. "It is good to see you."

Apparently, she wasn't that good of an actress, for Catherine lifted the hem of her pale pink skirts and kneeled down beside her, touching the top of her head softly. 

"Dearest, what's wrong? You've been crying," she said in her soft drawling voice, wiping a tear from Relena's cheek. Relena shook her head. 

"I am fine, Catherine, really. Sir Heero just gave me a letter from my father, and…I…"

Catherine leaned over to hug her before she had even finished. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Relena! That must have been so hard to read." Catherine released her after a moment to get a better look at her face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she replied, her fingers traveling over the edge of the letter. She stood, bringing Catherine with her, and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress absently, her eyes on the castle. "Have you met Sir Heero yet? He's still inside with the Earl."

Catherine shook her head, a real grin spreading across her face. "No, I just arrived. One of Father's horses grew lame and we had to stop for a replacement." Her eyes sparkled as she became more excited. "Is he as handsome as I have heard?"

Relena nodded with a girlish glee. "Yes, more so even." The two girls laughed and began to make their way back inside the castle, Relena relating the latest gossip she had heard among the other ladies. As she did, Relena found herself beginning to relax again and she knew it was impart due to Catherine's jovial nature. Though life had not always been kind to her, Catherine remained optimistic, especially in the case of her brother, Trowa. He had disappeared three years ago without a trace after he was connected to the drowning of a young girl in the countryside. His flight seemed to suggest guilt to the Sheriff and he had offered a reward for Trowa's capture. He had never been caught, neither had there been any sign of him in all the years since, though Catherine remained steady in her belief that he was innocent and would one day come home again. 

The allegations against her brother threw a somewhat jaded look on Catherine's family, making it more difficult for her father to secure her a husband, but again, the situation didn't bother Catherine. She simply let fate do what it would and she would go on living her life until it finally decided what to do with her. Of course, until then, she planned on having as much fun as possible.

In one of the many adjoining rooms to the Great Hall, a minstrel was playing, and the song drew Relena and Catherine's attention. The man was playing a harp, his blonde head bent as he moved back and forth to his music, his voice a clear tenor that brought a smile to every lady's lips and made them think of courtship. He was seated in a corner of the room, his harp in his lap, the very pose one of musical concentration. 

The harp he held was one of special beauty, carved with ivory and inlaid with gold and silver scrollwork. It was a thing fit for royalty, let alone a minstrel. 

"He is Quatre of the Dale," Catherine commented, seeing where Relena looked. "He is a very well known harpist, and his voice is like a bird's. Father says he might very well be a bard, someday."

"Then you know him well?" Relena asked. Catherine shook her head, though a curious blush rose in her cheeks. 

"Nay, but he did play at a banquet held by my family last year."

Quatre's song came to an end and there was a scattering of applause as he bowed humbly, a smile on his boyishly handsome face. No sooner had he sat back down then a crowd of young ladies gathered around him, laughing and giggling, and asking him to sing their favorite songs. Relena smiled to herself and spoke into the din, the regal note in her voice causing Quatre to hear her perfectly though she was across the room. 

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to sing _The Milkmaid and the Rose_ for my friend, good minstrel. She is too modest to tell you, but it is her favorite song."

Catherine blushed up to her hairline as Quatre smiled at her gently. "I would be delighted to sing it, my lady Catherine. If I remember correctly, you have a fair voice yourself, would you care to accompany me?"

Catherine was in complete shock at this announcement and Relena had to guide her forward to where the younger girls had parted to allow her to reach Quatre's side. Catherine threw her a look of helplessness before she was ushered up to the front, with Relena giving her a little wave for good luck. 

"Lady Darlian."

Relena turned to meet the intense blue eyes of Heero Yuy and felt her heart jump in her chest. He gave off such an aura of intense control and strength it was almost weakening to be near him. Recovering her senses quickly, she gave him a small smile and tilted her head. 

"Sir Heero, your welcoming party is a quite a success," she said, turning her eyes back to the crowd, "I have not heard such laughter in a long time."

For a moment, there was a look of surprise on his face, as if he had expected her to say something else, but then he looked away, his eyes falling too on the excited young ladies surrounding the minstrel. 

"Neither have I," he said quietly after a moment, and Relena turned back to him, hearing the depth to his words. He did speak again for several seconds. "Lady Darlian, I need to speak with you about--"

"Relena, there you are." William de Grey strode to her side, immediately taking her elbow. She felt a quick flash of irritation and noticed that Heero also looked annoyed. "I have been looking for you. The ladies are planning to retire before the banquet this evening and I would ask that you help my daughter prepare. She is a little nervous about being around so many people."

Relena blinked. Dorothy? Nervous?

"My lord sheriff, I would be glad to help her but…," she looked towards Heero, only to find that the open look that had been in his eyes was now gone, and only a cold barrier remained. She had missed her chance. 

"We can speak another time, Lady Darlian," he said, bowing stiffly to her. With a nod to William he turned on his heel and departed. Relena looked after him sorrowfully, realizing they would probably never speak now. There had been a finality to his words that had spoken for far more than he had said. Why must he always block everyone out? He had done that as a child too, never telling anyone when he got hurt or he was sad, only now it seemed to be much worse. There was a stillness in him that spoke of a void in his heart, or perhaps, even his soul. 

Tell him I hope he is true to his emotions…

Relena let William led her away, the last threads of Quatre and Catherine's duet lingering in the air behind her. 


	3. In which Heero and Relena share a dance ...

"Relena, dearest," Dorothy drawled, sarcastically, "whatever are you   
looking at?"  
  
Relena took her gaze away from the window to meet the icy blue eyes   
of the Sheriff's daughter, who was dressed only in a lounging robe,   
the same as Relena, and was currently sitting before a mirror,   
fixing her hair. The women had retired for the afternoon to rooms   
assigned to them, to nap and ready themselves for the exquisite   
banquet that was to be held that evening. Instead of doing any of   
those things, Relena had settled herself in a chair by the window to   
go over her father's letter again but had become distracted by the   
sight of Heero speaking with his father in the courtyard. She did   
not why the sight of their conversation drew her, but she could not   
look away, her eyes fixed on the agitated look on Heero's face. He   
was uncomfortable, she could tell, remnants of memories from a   
shared childhood floating back to her. They were only little signs,   
things others would never notice, but the still way in which he held   
himself and the set of his jaw spoke clearly to her that something   
was bothering him. His father continued to speak, using precise   
motions to emphasize whatever he was saying.   
  
"Ah, the elusive Heero Yuy," Dorothy remarked, coming to stand by   
Relena's shoulder, one blonde brow arched at the sight of the two   
men in the courtyard. She tapped a finger against her lips which   
soon lifted in a devious smile. "Hmmmmmm, I'll bet he was quite   
lonely during his time in the holy lands, perhaps I should   
reacquaint him with the finer joys of a English lady."  
  
A blush rose in Relena's face as she regarded the other woman with a   
shocked look, "Dorothy!"  
  
Dorothy laughed low in her throat and sauntered back to her mirror,   
twirling one pale blonde curl around her finger. "Well, I suppose if   
you want him first…" she trailed off suggestively and Relena could   
not stop her jaw from dropping. She managed to shut it rather   
quickly and compose herself by standing and moving away from the   
window.   
  
"Whatever I was to Heero Yuy as a child no longer exists, Dorothy,"   
she said, setting her father's letter on the night table. "We are   
different people now."  
  
Dorothy smirked and regarded Relena thoughtfully in the mirror's   
reflection, "I'm not sure an Earl is to my taste anyway. I think I   
run more towards…beautifully blonde minstrels."  
  
Relena turned, an alarmed look on her face. "Oh no, Dorothy, you   
aren't serious?" She paused, "Are you?"  
  
The other girl shrugged. "Why not? It's not as if Father plans on   
finding me a husband, and I have no intention of dying a virgin,   
Relena."  
  
Relena blinked and sank down onto the edge of one of the beds. "But,   
Dorothy, if you were caught…"  
  
"Then I won't _be_ caught," Dorothy replied, irritated. "You should   
relax a little, Relena. You're too uptight."  
  
Stiffening, Relena turned away, stretching herself out for a short   
nap. "Do what you wish, Dorothy, but if your Father catches you in   
this, your life will be over. You'll never be married."  
  
Dorothy sniffed and Relena closed her eyes, trying and failing to   
wipe the image of Dorothy seducing Heero out of her mind.   
  
* * * *   
  
The banquet that night was a glittering event held out under the   
trees surrounding Huntington Castle. Large white tents had been   
erected with long wooden table underneath, topped with shining   
platters of delights to sample. A small woodwind quartet played near   
the gardens, their music providing a pleasant backdrop to the   
laughter and dancing that made everyone forget their worries over   
the Crusade. The stars shone above and lanterns lit the grounds   
below, creating a warm atmosphere inductive to love and happiness.   
And around it all drifted the beautiful tones of Quatre's angelic   
voice.   
  
Heero stood at the edge of the light, an untouched wine goblet in   
his right hand. He swirled the glass slightly, watching the ruby red   
liquid turn into a whirlpool. It was so dark…  
  
_Blood so dark it was almost black drenched the sand under his feet   
and the screams, the screams of the dying…  
_  
He shook his head, clearing the memory as if brushing away a fly.   
The memories he could block, the nightmares were another matter   
entirely.   
  
Inadvertently, his eyes sought the exquisite form of Relena Darlian,   
the daughter of the man that had died in his place. She was dressed   
in a gown of maroon velvet corded with white silk, with a tight   
bodice that complimented her petite figure. She was currently   
dancing with William de Grey, who had not left her side all evening.   
Heero shifted, his battle instincts taking over as he analyzed the   
Sheriff. The man was tall and broad of shoulder, with the muscle   
that spoke of a strong opponent, and he had a sharp mind, there was   
no question of that. Any man who could climb the social ladder as   
fast as he had must have a quick mind.  
  
Or a quicker sword.  
  
Heero frowned, realizing what he was doing. Since when did he   
analyze anyone besides an enemy? The Sheriff was not his enemy, no   
one was. For him, the war was over.   
  
Now, if only it would let him rest.   
  
Redirecting his attention away from the dancing, his brooding gaze   
settled on the musicians and the young singer with them. He was not   
singing at the moment, instead, he was conversing with Dorothy de   
Grey, the Sheriff's daughter, who was wearing a dress a little too   
low cut to be considered decent. The minstrel seemed to notice this,   
too, for his face had gone a shade of red to be envied by a rose.   
His innocent blue eyes were at their widest as he looked at her,   
absorbed by whatever she was feeding to him. Heero almost felt sorry   
for the man.   
  
Almost.  
  
Even before his departure for Israel, Dorothy had been a   
troublemaker, always flaunting her sexuality. To other men, this was   
sometimes exciting, to him it was just annoying. He preferred women   
that knew their own worth without resorting to tricks and lies to   
stand up for themselves.  
  
Without conscious thought, his eyes slid to Relena again and he   
found himself setting his goblet aside and striding towards her, a   
determination in his heart he had not felt for a long, long time.   
  
She had danced with the Sheriff long enough.  
  
* * * *   
  
"May I cut in, my lord Sheriff? I would like to have a word with   
Lady Darlian."  
  
Relena glanced up to meet the intense gaze of Heero Yuy and suddenly   
found her feet didn't quite work. She jerked to a stop in the middle   
of the set and William was forced to stop with her, a slightly   
irritated look on his face though his words did not reflect it.   
  
"Of course, Sir Yuy." William bowed to Relena, "My lady."  
  
She inclined her head and watched him leave, feeling a weight lift   
from her shoulders as he joined the watchers that ringed the dancing   
area. But the moment she felt Heero's arm around her waist, she   
forgot all about the Sheriff and could only concentrate on the   
feeling of dancing with her childhood friend.   
  
They danced without speaking, knowing each other's moves as if they   
had never been parted. She wanted to speak to him, though, to tell   
him the words her father had left for him, but she knew it wasn't   
the right time. The night was so perfect, it was better not to speak   
of the past. Besides, her father would have wished for them to have   
a good time. So she contented herself with a simple smile towards   
him and was delighted when a ghost of a smile answered her.   
  
At the end of the second dance, Relena curtsied to him,   
breathless. "You are a wonderful dancer, my lord, but I feel in need   
of refreshment."  
  
Heero nodded and bowed, preparing to get them both something to   
drink. He was only two steps away when a lady in the crowd screamed   
and chaos erupted. Relena whirled towards the sound and was   
immediately stunned by the sight of a man striding determinedly   
towards the Sheriff, a foreign-looking sword in his right hand. His   
face was filled with fury and grief and it emanated from him like   
the angry waves of the tide during a storm. Almost before she knew   
it, Heero was in front of her, in a posture she had never seen   
before but recognized as a battle stance. His right hand went to his   
hip, searching for a sword that no longer hung there and his eyes   
blazed at the intruder with a light that almost frightened her in   
its coldness. This was a Heero she had never seen before. This was   
the Heero that had killed hundreds of soldiers in battle and never   
let it show on his face.   
  
And in that moment of realization, she realized there would always   
be a part of him she could never touch.   
  
"Stay close to me, Relena," he said, sternly, watching the scene   
unfold before them. She nodded and positioned herself behind him,   
peering over his shoulder. She was so flustered by this sudden turn   
of events she didn't even realize he had used her given name.  
  
The stranger moved towards William with a lethal grace, hatred in   
his black eyes that held a certain Asian cast to them. He leveled   
his sword at the Sheriff, causing a number of ladies to scream and   
one to simply fall over in a dead faint.   
  
"William of Nottingham," the man shouted, fairly shaking with   
fury. "Bastard Norman pig! Prepare to die!"  
  
And he lunged forward.   
  
William dodged the sword blade that reached for his ribs and quickly   
motioned for his underlings in the crowd to come to his aid. He,   
himself, simply watched the enraged man with a calm, pitying eye.   
  
"If you could please explain yourself, sir, I might be able to help   
you. As it is, if you do not desist this behavior, I will have you   
arrested."  
  
The man spat in disgust, eyes blazing. "Explain? How I can I explain   
the murder and rape of my wife by your filthy Norman hounds?" An   
angry tear slipped down his face and Relena felt a great wave of   
sympathy for him. A disgruntled murmur ran through the crowd at this   
proclamation. The Sheriff only smiled.  
  
"And just who do you think did this crime? My men have been with me   
all day."  
  
The man gritted his teeth and raised his sword, light flashing down   
the steel.   
  
"Your cousin, Guy of Gisbourne."   
  



	4. In which a connection is made and Quatre...

"That's insane!" William barked, "Who are you, that you dare to   
accuse a man of the law?"  
  
The stranger's voice was harsh and clipped, his hatred getting the   
better of him. "I am Chang Wufei, and I will have Meiran's justice!"  
  
He lunged forward and his blade met William's in a scatter of sparks   
as steel met and slid apart. Behind Heero, Relena gasped, her hand   
reaching out to touch his arm urgently. "Heero," she cried, not sure   
what was asking him to do, but knowing he could stop this madness   
from continuing. If Wufei killed the Sheriff, he would be hanged, and   
the memory of his wife forgotten. She was not sure if Guy had killed   
Wufei's wife or not, but she had no desire to anyone hurt. Guy of   
Gisbourne had always had a ruthless and brutal reputation and she   
wouldn't put it past him to have raped and killed a Saxon woman. He   
was a Norman, and so thought it was his supreme right to do whatever   
he wished to the Saxons. She, herself, was a Normon, and so despised   
the smudge these men brought to her heritage. It was a never-ending   
cycle of hatred that she was sure would destroy them all unless it   
was stopped.   
  
"Heero," she said again, her hand still on his arm. He nodded to her   
unspoken plea, his eyes assessing the situation carefully. William   
and Wufei were locked in combat, the sound of their fighting filling   
the whole glen. Everyone had backed away to allow the combatants   
room, even the Sheriff's men. No one could get close enough to stop   
them.   
  
Except him.  
  
Like Relena, he knew he could stop their duel. There were too many   
innocents nearby and if there was one thing he hated, it was the   
meaningless deaths of innocents. As for the Sheriff and Chang, he   
could not say he cared. The quarrel was theirs alone, he only wished   
they would take it somewhere else. Still, Relena wanted him to do   
something, and for the sake of her father, he would.   
  
Wishing for the sword he had hung above the mantle as a sign of his   
release from war, he motioned for Relena to stay back before striding   
forward, his mind completely focused. In mid-stride, he smoothly   
reached down and drew the dagger he always kept in his boot, waited   
until the Sheriff and Chang clashed together again, and slid between   
the two, his dagger taking the brunt of William's charge while his   
right foot lashed out and kicked Chang in the stomach, knocking the   
breath of him and making him fall backwards. William growled at him   
across their matched blades, his sword seeking the upper hand though   
he should not have continued the lunge. Heero glared at him,   
wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Enough, Sheriff, this fight is over," he said, his voice rough as he   
sought to keep William's sword from overpowering him. A few feet   
away, Chang was getting his feet under him, rage painted across his   
face.   
  
"You are out of line, _my lord_," Willian seethed, "The law is my   
business and this man has drawn steel against an officer of the law.   
He is _mine_!"   
  
Their two blades fought for dominance, Heero using both hands to   
drive the Sheriff back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chang   
stalk towards him, black eyes flashing. "I will not allow anyone to   
interfer!" he cried, raising his sword, "My revenge is my own!"  
  
"Heero!," someone cried, before a maroon and gold blur crashed into   
Chang, causing him to go sprawling, his sword skittering out of his   
hand to land in the dewy grass a good twenty feet away. The Sheriff   
gasped, his blade faltering and Heero used his distraction to flick   
his wrist, unarming him and catching the Sheriff's sword in his own   
fist. Immediately, Heero swung, his cold gaze going to Chang who was   
still on the ground, a small, feminine shape picking herself up even   
as he watched.   
  
"Relena," he said, totally shocked. She had launched herself at Wufei…  
for him?  
  
She looked up to meet his eyes and he went to her unconsciously,   
reaching out a hand for hers. "Relena, come away quickly." She nodded   
and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to safety. William strode   
past them both, calling his men forth to arrest Chang before he could   
move. Heero ignored them, intent on Relena.  
  
"That was foolish, Relena," he said, coldly, keeping the worry out of   
his voice. Scattered and disheveled, she managed to catch her breath   
and look him in the eye, her voice slightly hurt when she spoke.  
  
"He would have attacked you, if he had gotten any closer."  
  
"You could have been hurt," he replied, forcefully. This time, she   
dropped her eyes, unable to look at him. She said nothing.  
  
It was at this moment, that he realized the whole crowd had gone   
silent, some looking at Relena with wide eyes, horrified at her   
unladylike actions. Knowing that the crowd's reaction could be   
damaging to Relena's reputation, he caught the only sympathetic gaze   
he found in the crowd and gave the man a look, knowing he would get   
the hint.   
  
Quatre nodded in understanding, and stepped forward, applauding   
loudly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have been inspired by Lady Darlian's   
show of courage. Let us all give tribute to our brave Lady by dancing   
away the evening and enjoying ourselves." Encouraged by the   
minstrel's words, the crowd broke out in applause, the once tense   
atmosphere dissolving with Quatre's beautiful voice. Relena, so   
surprised she could scarcely get a word out, went quietly with   
William when he led her out to the dancing area. Heero looked to the   
side to find the Sheriff's men dragging Wufei Chang away, bound   
heavily and gagged. If he was lucky, he would be jailed a few days   
before William had him hung. It might just be enough time…  
  
Silent as a summer breeze, Heero Yuy vanished into the shadows,   
watched only by a pair of predatory ice blue eyes…  
  
* * * *   
  
"What were you _thinking_, Relena?" Catherine raged at her later on in   
the privacy of the bedchamber Relena shared with Dorothy. Cathy paced   
back and forth across the room, ranting out her worry for Relena's   
safety. She was not really angry, she had just suffered a terrible   
shock, and she had always shown extreme worry by getting angry. It   
was Catherine's way. Relena just sat in her chair, properly contrite,   
and let her go. She would wear herself out eventually.  
  
"Throwing yourself at that…that…_man_…and he had a _sword! _You could   
have been _stabbed_, Relena! You must have been out of your mind to…"  
  
Relena let herself drift, keep half and ear on what Catherine was   
saying. The night's events had definitely tired her and William had   
escorted her back to her room to rest. Dorothy had not yet returned   
and Relena was only glad. She needed time to think things through   
without Dorothy's snide remarks.   
  
She, herself, really didn't know what had gotten into her. She had   
only reacted to the sight of Wufei ready to attack Heero's   
unprotected back. The whole fight had not been a fair one, especially   
when the Sheriff had refused to back down. She had felt many   
undercurrents in the past few hours, and it would take awhile to   
untangle them all. What most upset her, was Chang's arrest. William   
had told her he would he would be judged for the crime of attacking   
an officer of the law, but Relena was still worried. The man had   
looked so…devasted. Surely it could not be right to imprison a man   
for something he did under such strong emotions. Perhaps she could   
talk to William again and have Chang released. William would   
understand if she explained everything to him.  
  
"…Heero jumping between them. As if your performance wasn't enough,   
he had to play the war hero and…  
  
Heero. She knew he wasn't really angry with her. She had seen the   
flash of fear in his dark eyes, quickly covered the with icy   
emotionless façade he presented to the world. He had been genuinely   
concerned for her, and it made her heart warm with a feeling she had   
never felt before. It was strange really, when Wufei had attacked   
William, and Heero had pushed her behind him, she had never felt   
safer in her life. Not even with her father. She had known   
instinctively that while Heero was with her, she would never be   
harmed. It was interesting, and she wondered what Heero felt when he   
was with her.   
  
"Relena, are you listening?" Catherine stopped her tirade to put her   
hands on her hips and glare at her friend, "Don't you know that you   
could have been seriously hurt?"  
  
Relena smiled gently, "Catherine, thank you for your concern, but I'm   
perfectly alright. Besides, I couldn't let that man hurt Heero…"  
  
  
Catherine blinked and then laughed softly, sitting herself down on   
the edge of Relena's bed. Relena tiled her head, "What?"  
  
"You called him Heero." Catherine grinned, "Does this mean you two   
are…"  
  
  
Relena looked away, "It just means that we are friends again." She   
frowned, "At least, I think so…" She sighed, "I'm not really sure.   
He's so hard to read…"  
  
Catherine smiled and hugged Relena quickly. "Whatever the case may   
be, I'm just glad your alright. I'm going to go check on Father.   
Tonight's events were a little shocking for all of us. Get some rest,   
Relena, and I'll see in time for the hunt tomorrow."  
  
Relena nodded and waved good bye to her friend before standing and   
checking her reflection in the mirror. She had no intention of   
resting until she had talked to William about Wufei's punishment, and   
now was the best time to do it.   
  
* * * *   
  
Quatre sighed wearily and pushed open the door to his room tiredly,   
not bothering to close it as he sat his harp down carefully, treating   
with a reverence one would have associated with the care of a good   
woman. Quatre's life revolved around his harp, without it, he did not   
know what he would do within himself.   
  
Stretching and yawning, he sat and took of his coat and boots,   
feeling slightly better without the extra weight. The night's events   
did not weight heavily on his mind. Serious matters like those were   
best left to the nobles and lawmen. He was only a simply minstrel   
with the dream of being a bard, he would only get himself in trouble   
mixing with the higher castes.   
  
"Ah, there you are, Minstrel."  
  
Quatre looked up and squinted at the figure in the doorway,   
silhouetted by the brighter lights of the hallway. A woman stood   
there, with sunflower blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that held   
him like a fox before the hounds. He blinked once, realizing who the   
lady was.  
  
"Miss Dorothy, I did not recognize you for a moment. " He stood   
courteously, feeling the lack of clothing he was wearing. "May I help   
you?"  
  
She nodded once, a little smirk on her face as she stepped into his   
room uninvited. She reached back to close the door behind her and,   
for a moment, Quatre thought he saw a figure pause a moment in the   
hallway before moving on, but the door closed and he was then   
absorbed in what Dorothy was doing.   
  
"I thought you might like to do something for me."  
  
He blinked again at her, eyes wide as he realized just how little she   
wore. Her dress was very low indeed and her hair was down, cascading   
over her shoulders. Her chest seemed to heave with each breath as she   
stepped closer to him and his gaze could not help but be drawn to   
that part of her anatomy. She smiled at this, and drew close enough   
so that her breath whispered across his cheek.   
  
It was only then that he realized what she intended.   
  
Her lips grazed his and he jumped, thoroughly startled.   
  
"My l-lady," he stuttered, surprised. She only laughed.  
  
"I am no lady, sir," she said, pulling back a little to look him   
directly in the eye. "I am the daughter of the Sheriff of this   
worthless Shire, little higher than a wandering minstrel." Her lips   
curved in a smirk again. "Can you resist me, Quatre? Do you _dare_   
resist me?"  
  
She leaned forward again and this time he let her kiss him, his mind   
spinning. If he stopped her, she would definitely be hurt and might   
even reveal this night to her Father, and he would be forced to leave   
Huntington in disgrace. On the other hand, if he did go through with   
it, and was found, he had more to lose than just his pride. Still…  
  
Miss Dorothy was very persuasive.   
  
And he could feel that deep down inside, she was just a frightened   
little girl that needed guidance, something she would never get from   
the noble she would be forced to marry. He would be a more gentle   
lover than any young stallion that was led to her bed.   
  
Decided, he slipped his arms around her, letting her do as she may,   
his harp forgotten on the floor.   
  
* * * *   
  



	5. In which Relena sees something she shoul...

Relena stared at the dismal rain pattering against the window and barely restrained a sigh from leaving her lips. The dark clouds and intermittent forked lightning had caused the Earl to cancel the hunt for that day, forcing everyone to stay inside out of the horrible weather. Because of this, many guests had already taken their leave of Huntington, braving the rain and the muddy roads to return home. Catherine was one of these, her Father having seemed quite eager to return to Newark and his estates. Relena had bid her friend goodbye that morning and was now feeling quite desolate without some company. Relena had not seen Dorothy since the banquet the night before and she had not returned to the room that night. Relena was dreading having to tell William de Grey that she had no idea where his daughter was, for she was sure he would visit her. He had the habit of showing up where he was least wanted. 

Relena pressed her fingers against the window glass, tracing a raindrop's path with her thumb. She had spoke to William the night before about Wufei's punishment. The Sheriff had reassured her that he would be treated fairly but that an attack on a lawman was serious, and he would not show mercy just because Chang claimed Guy had murdered his wife. Those claims had yet to be proven, he had said, so it was just a matter of time. Until then, Wufei would sit in jail. 

This time Relena did sigh. 

Perhaps, she should speak with Heero about all this. After all, he had tried to stop the fighting, and she still needed to tell him what her father had written in his letter. 

Not to mention she was in desperate need of distraction. 

Mind made up, she stood and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress before quickly exiting her room. Smiling and nodding at various people she knew, she hurried down the hallway, heading for the Great Hall, where she thought Heero might be. Unfortunately, her eyes spotted the Sheriff making his way towards her from the other end of the hall and she stifled a groan, turning to the nearest door, and without even thinking, turning the knob and stepping inside. 

Instead of one of the sitting rooms, she found herself in a bedroom, and her face drained of color at the sight that greeted her. 

"Dorothy…what?…" 

Upon seeing Relena standing stricken in the doorway, the door knob still clenched in her fingers, the completely disheveled Dorothy de Grey sat up in bed, clutching the sheets around her. Next to her, Quatre blinked himself sleepily awake, his soft blue eyes widening as he noticed Relena. 

"My lady!" he exclaimed, suddenly afraid. Relena's mouth moved but no sound came out and then, suddenly, the Sheriff was by her side, his jaw going slack as he took in the state of his daughter's undress.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" He raged, throwing etiquette out of the window as he stepped into the room. Dorothy glanced at Relena once before looking to her father, great tears welling in her eyes.

"Father," she sobbed, "He forced me…"

There was a moment of stunned silence and disbelief. Relena could not comprehend what she had just heard, let alone seen. Dorothy _crying?_ But her words were even more unbelievable. Quatre had raped her? The sweet, gentle, Quatre who had saved her from humiliation the night before?

For his part, Quatre could only stare at Dorothy with wide eyes, not comprehending what had just taken place. 

The Sheriff was not so stricken. 

He leapt forward, murder on his face. Dorothy screamed and Relena, feeling that perhaps they did not know the whole story, leapt in front of William with the pretense of going to Dorothy's side. 

"Sheriff, we must get your daughter back to her room. I am sure she is quite shaken," she said briskly, throwing a blanket from the bed around Dorothy's shoulders. Dorothy smirked at her but Relena ignored it, leading the woman towards the door. Unfortunately, things were not to be that easy. The Sheriff's shouts had drawn a crowd and the Earl himself stood there, his face beet red and eyes glinting. Next to his father stood Heero, his cold eyes taking in the situation in an instant. What was most peculiar was the accusation he held in his gaze when he looked at Dorothy. 

Dorothy immediately dropped her gaze, letting tears drip down her cheeks, the picture of broken innocence.

"What is going on here, Sheriff?" The Earl's voice boomed angrily. "Explain this."

William took a hold of himself. "My lord, I found my daughter in the bed of that…that…man," he pointed to Quatre, "who has defiled her! She has said he forced her to sleep with him, and I demand justice!"

His words echoed oddly in Relena's ears, and she remembered it was much the same thing Wufei had said, only she knew for sure it was not Quatre's fault. Dorothy had wanted to seduce him, she was sure of that, and now that she had gotten caught, the only thing to do was plead a charge of rape. Relena's hand tightened on her friend's arm, and Dorothy glanced at her, ice in her eyes. 

"Is this true?" The Earl asked, his dark eyes finding and holding Dorothy in place. She kept her head and nodded. The Earl turned to Quatre, "What do have to say for youself?"

Quatre said nothing, only looked at Dorothy with a mixture of disappointment and betrayal in his eyes. 

"I will not have this under my roof!" The Earl thundered, "Sheriff, I suggest you have your daughter removed at once. The minstrel is to be locked in this room until we straighten out this madness."

The Sheriff bowed but the Earl had already stalked away, muttering under his breath. 

Heero stepped forward.

"Sheriff, I will see to this man," he said. Without waiting for a response, he turned to Relena, "Lady Darlian, will you see to Miss Dorothy's comfort?"

"Yes," she replied, quietly, and led Dorothy away by the arm, scarcely containing her own anger until they had reached the privacy of their own room. Once there though, she spun to face her friend, cerulean eyes flashing.

"Dorothy, how could you?" she said, anger making her voice harsh. "I know what really happened in that room and it had nothing to do with Quatre and everything to do with you!"

Dorothy arched an eyebrow, tears gone as if they had never been, and turned her back to Relena, walking across the room to grab the robe that was folded neatly at the edge of her freshly made bed. 

"I don't see what you are all worked up about, Relena. He's only a minstrel."

"He's a person, just like you and me," she answered, tightly, hands clenched into fists. "and what you did to him was despicable. Your father will kill him if he isn't told the truth."

Dorothy swung to face her, icy hatred in her pale eyes. "And what truth would that be, Relena? That I seduced him deliberately? Who would believe that, especially after the little show I performed?" She took a step forward, her face transformed into something darker with the strength of her emotions. "I'm a victim, Relena. Of the world, and of men." Her words hissed between her teeth. "And if you hadn't walked in, no one would have had to know anything at all." Relena blanched and Dorothy smirked, stepping away with a victorious smile. 

"You can't possibly…" Relena whispered softly, but Dorothy cut her off easily, reaching again for her robe. 

"Relena, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous." Ice blue eyes met sky blue. "I suppose you must be, having never been held in the arms of the man who had just made you a woman. Still an innocent little virgin, Lady Relena, and as such, you know nothing of the pleasure a man and a woman can achieve together."

Relena closed her eyes and turned away. "If you wish to disgrace yourself further, Dorothy, go right ahead. You've managed to ruin an innocent man's life, as well as your own. Congratulations." With that, she spun on her heel and left the room, wanting only to be away from Dorothy, and her words that struck a little too close to home.

* * * * 

Heero opened the door to the minstrel's room quietly, making sure no one saw him. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this, he only knew that ever since Relena Darlian had called his name in some sort of plea at the banquet, he had been unable to simply stand by and let things happen. She had believed in him, and her conviction had almost made _him_ believe, and that was something not easily done. The war had stripped his conscience away, but his name on her lips had brought it back, and now he could not ignore it. It was almost irritating.

Quatre of the Dale looked up as he entered, his innocent blue eyes widening as Heero shut the door with a soft click, the movement speaking of secrecy.

"My lord?" he question, quietly. Heero turned to look at him, his dark blue eyes measuring his worth. Quatre sensed this and stood straighter, his voice firm when he spoke. "I didn't force her, my lord. I would never do that to any woman."

It was a moment before Heero replied. "I know."

Quatre blinked. "How?" he blurted.

"I saw her enter your room last night."

Quatre glanced at him hesitantly. "What do you intend?"

Heero pulled out the folded cloak he had hidden inside his coat and threw to the minstrel, who caught it by reflex. "I intend to see you leave."

Quatre blinked, "Leave?" Heero motioned to the cloak.

"Put that on." 

Responding to the commanding tone in Heero's voice, Quatre did what he was told without question. Heero then pulled out a small pouch which clinked with the sound of coins. 

"This will get you as far as Nottingham, from there your on your own." Heero glanced towards the closed door. "The halls are fairly empty as it is noon, you should be able to make it safely to the stable, where I suggest you steal a horse." Quatre's face paled. 

"Steal?"

Heero looked at him flatly. "You are an outlaw now."

If possible, Quatre paled even more but he took the coins and tucked them into his new cloak. He turned towards his harp but Heero stopped him.

"You can't take it with you. It's too large and it would draw attention to you."

Quatre shook his head, his mind reeling from the events of just a few hours. "I can't leave it. It's my life."

There was a moment's silence before Heero spoke, his voice still emotionless, but his eyes flickering with an almost sympathetic light. "I will keep it for you. In two days, I will leave it with the bartender at the Red Oak tavern. He is a friend of mine and he will know who to look for. After that, if you are seen in Nottingham, I cannot delay your arrest any longer."

Quatre nodded, swallowing. "Thank you, my lord. I don't know why you are doing this but…thank you."

Heero nodded and glanced at the door again. "Before you leave, you can do something for me."

"What?"

"Hit me."

Quatre's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Heero's eyes narrowed in irritation. "No one will believe that you just walked out of here. It must look as if you overpowered me and fled. Now, hit me." He turned his head to the side. "Over the head, and strong enough to leave a bruise."

Hesitantly, Quatre reached for the metal candle holder on his nightstand, his hand reaching back for added power. "Forgive me," he said, and brought the holder down on the young knight's head, Heero crumbling to the floor from the force of the blow. Quickly, Quatre wrapped the cloak around himself and left the room, sparing no backward glance for his harp, or the life he was leaving behind. 

A minstrel had entered that room, and an outlaw left it. His destiny awaited him.

Tbc…

* * * * 

Hmmmmm, interesting yet? Hehehehehe. Got a few more chapter before we see any actual robin hood action, but don't worry, I'll make it good! ^_^ A nice big chocolate chip cooke for ley, km lowe, angelic, grrl N, meio-chan, fiery sable, chibi cat (ML buddy!!), jaid sky walker, aznxangel, sweet angel, dragon princess, amy, me, shinigami, and imc for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are great and you really keep me going. Thanks for the support!

Sable: ahem *puppy eyes* prelate? Please?

Please review, your comments are always appreciated! *huggles*


	6. In which Heero and Relena are interrupte...

The desert sun beat down on his back, heating his armor until the sweat rolled down his face and dripped into his eyes, mixing with the tears that made it difficult to see. He did not bother to clear his vision, his was dead inside, struck dumb with the magnitude of what he had done. 

Peter's body lay sprawled nearby but he did not look at it, he could not. He had gotten his revenge and his mind only wished for release from everything he had endured, everything he had seen…

The bodies of his victims were spread around him in ever growing circles, a testament to the grief and fury he had vented on anyone who had dared approach him. His sword, still clenched in his hand, dripped with the blood that wet the sand at his feet. 

He had murdered…

It wasn't the same as killing for the war. This time, he had killed for himself, to fill the void that still remained open and gaping in his chest. All the blood and death hadn't filled it, and he knew he would go on killing until he was complete again. He had to, he knew of no other way.

Plunging his sword into the sand beneath him, he fell to his knees before the cross of his hilt and bowed his head. He did not pray, there was no faith left in him, but he did close his eyes and think of Peter.

"Ya Allah," he whispered, and collapsed…

"Heero! Please, wake up!" Soft hands shook him, a melodious voice echoed in his ear. "Heero, speak to me! Heero!"

He blinked his eyes open, his pupils contracting as his gaze focused on the worried face hovering over him, blue eyes filled with worry. 

The same eyes…

A wave of dizziness crashed over him and he became disoriented, caught between two different times and places, and people…

"Peter?" he mumbled, trying to make sense of where he was. The blue eyes filled with sudden tears and the voice drifted to him, quiet and sad. Fingers brushed locks of dark hair from his face gently.

"No, Heero, it's me…Relena."

Reality came flooding back and he started to sit up, only to grunt as a sharp pain lanced through his head. Relena leaned forward and pushed him gently back down onto the bed, her face taking on the worried expression again. 

"Don't try and get up, Heero. The doctor says you need to rest."

He reached a hand up and gingerly felt the back of his head, feeling the good-sized lump that graced the back of his skull. That minstrel had had a stronger arm than he had thought. 

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Relena shifted in the chair next to his bed and tucked a lock of gold hair behind her ear as she looked at him. "A few hours. The Sheriff found you on the floor in the minstrel's room. It looks like he hit you and escaped." Her head tilted to the side. "What were you doing there, Heero?"

He struggled to gather his thoughts into some rational pattern, the afterimages of the nightmare fading from his troubled mind. "I wanted to question him." Realizing this lie was probably not enough, he plunged ahead. "I thought he might be innocent."

Relena blinked, surprise showing clearly in her face. She had always worn her emotions so easily, her heart on her sleeve for all the world to see. Her eyes truly were windows to her soul, a fact that let him read her easily. She had never been able to keep any secrets from him.

"You did?"

He nodded, "I wanted to hear his side of the tale." Shrugging ruefully, he continued, "but it appears he was guilty after all."

Relena nodded in agreement but he could tell she did not believe it. Interesting that she did not side with Miss de Grey, considering that he had thought the two friends. It was at that moment that he wondered exactly how much he really knew about Relena Darlian. 

"Heero…" she paused, and the hesitancy in her voice made him focus on her. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…and I guess this is as good a time as any." Her blue eyes found his. "It's about my father."

He managed to control the automatic flinch and only gazed back at her, emotionless. He saw her note this lack of reaction and a note entreaty entered her voice. "Please, Heero, understand that I--"

"Relena."

Relena jumped at the sudden voice and half turned in her chair to find William de Grey at the door, an impatient expression on his face. Heero glared at the man, feeling an irrational frustration that Relena's attention had been diverted from him. Why was the Sheriff always around her? Did he desire her? That thought made him feel a coldness in the pit of his stomach so he pushed the notion away. For whatever reason, the man was an annoyance, but one not to be taken lightly. 

"Yes?" Relena questioned, too polite to show the frustration she was also feeling. "What is it, Sheriff."

"My daughter is asking for you. I thought it would be best to come get you straight away, she needs a good friend in this difficult hour. " William's eyes flickered to Heero before going back to Relena, easily dismissing the wounded knight. Heero refrained from growling.

Relena slumped slightly, a motion he was sure only he saw, and she turned back to him, a tiredness in her demeanor that caused him to frown in worry. What was going on here?

"I'm sorry, Heero, our talk will have to wait." Almost impulsively she smoothed his hair again and then blinked as if she had just realized what she had done. In the doorway, William scowled as Relena took her hand away, blushing. "Rest now, Heero, I will see you later this afternoon, before I leave." She turned and went into the hallway, brushing past the Sheriff, who glowered at him before following her and shutting the door.

Unaccountably, Heero relaxed back on the pillows, feeling distantly smug at the Sheriff's reaction to Relena's caress, his hand coming up to touch the skin were her fingers had been. 

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander, hoping for a sleep without dreams where he could finally rest. When he awoke he would find Relena and learn what she wanted to tell him and damn the Sheriff if he tried to interrupt again. In the end, Heero would be the victor…

* * * * 

William de Grey, the Sheriff of Nottingham, was an unhappy man. All his life he had struggled for power, and then more power, reaching always for the prize that eluded him. His peers said he had ambition, his enemies preferred to call it ruthlessness. Whatever one called it, it had helped him climb the ladder of success, slowly gaining the keys for his utmost goal. He shared this secret passion with no one, except for his cousin, Guy, whom no one had ever said was a brilliant mind. No, Guy was too stupid to use his limited power. All he wanted to do was marry, of all things. And guess who he wanted to marry? William permitted himself a harsh laugh at the very thought.

Dorothy de Grey.

For this reason alone was William able to exert control over Gisbourne. The man would do anything to marry Dorothy and William used it against him, binding the poor, stupid soul so tightly to him that he would never escape. Unfortunately, this ploy could, at times, work against the Sheriff.

Gisbourne was in the courtyard, having just ridden in at William's order. The young man was covered in sweat and dirt but, surprisingly, his handsome face used all that to make him look even more rugged, and therein laid the problem. Guy had always been a womanizer, bedding any female that happened to look at him. William had no delusions about this case of Chang Wufei. He knew Guy had indeed raped and murdered the man's wife, but what he had to focus on now was how to arrange things. The world would not miss Chang, he was but a Saxon, and of no real consequence. He hadn't been paying his taxes, either, so his land would be forfeit. A tidy deal, really, but there was still the problem of Guy. 

"Sheriff," Gisbourne greeted, coming up to him, "You sent for me, sir?"

William nodded impatiently. "We have a bit of a situation, Gisbourne. A man interrupted the banquet last night claiming you raped and killed his wife." Guy blanched. "Now why do I think he was telling the truth?"

Guy opened his mouth, probably ready to sprout some lies but William cut him off. "I don't care what you do with your free time, Gisbourne," he growled angrily, "but when you get caught at it, it _becomes_ my business." He paused for effect. "Whatever will Dorothy think when she hears of this?"

Guy blinked, his face going white as a sheet. He licked his lips. "Oh, sir, if there is anything I can do to redeem myself…"

"Luckily, I believe there is, Gisbourne," he said, happily manipulating his cousin to exactly where he wanted him, "My daughter was attacked by a wandering minstrel last night. He took advantage of her, cousin, and I mean to see him brought to justice. Find him and all will be forgiven," he paused again, watching Guy's face intently, "and I'm sure Dorothy will want to thank you also."

Guy was fairly trembling with a mix of eagerness to win Dorothy's approval, and rage for the awful act that had been done to her. He would no doubt take great pleasure in dragging that miserable singer to him, and this was exactly what William wanted. 

Perfect.

"I won't let anyone get away with insulting Miss Dorothy. I will find the minstrel, sir," he saluted suddenly and leapt back to his horse, kicking the already lathered beast into a loping gallop out of the courtyard, away from Huntington. 

William watched him go, very pleased with his performance. He had learned the art of manipulation very well, and it always brought him what he needed. The minstrel would be his within a fortnight, and he still had Chang, with whom would bring him a bigger catch. 

The Lady Relena Darlian.

Tbc…

* * * * 

Author's Note: Well, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are so great and supportive! ^_^ Coming up on some action starting in chapter 7 so one more chapter to go! YAY! Happy day! Heheheh. Hope no one is getting entirely bored with this fic, I promise more action to come!

*huggles*

Goldberry

Breaking Free

http://berrygold.tripod.com


	7. In which Heero and Relena finally talk w...

Note to rokjai:

I have to say that I was very disappointed when I read your review. I was hoping everyone would keep an open mind when reading this fic, but I guess that hasn't been the case. One of my biggest pet peeves is people who judge too quickly, and I feel you have done this. Currently this is only the seventh chapter, and if this were a book, would you put the book down and refuse to see where this is all going? The whole process of writing is based on CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. Without this, nothing would happen. The storyline would be flat. I, personally, think that Dorothy's character is open to major development as she realizes how she has messed up her life and how she might change it. I agree with you when you say that Dorothy is often cast as the bad guy, but then, so is Relena. I don't know how many fics I have read that cast her as this love sick psychopath that is obsessed with Heero. Fics like that are usually about a page long and are only written because the author has an intense hatred of the character. There is no storyline in fics like those at all. On the other hand, I'm trying to create a whole different world for the characters, and I do not hate Dorothy at all. In fact, I don't feel strongly about her one way of the other, but in the series she DID stab Quatre and she did reveal a darker side than most of the other characters. For that reason, I cast her the way I did. Not because I think she's an evil bitch that lives only to bring darkness. Instead, I wanted to portray her as a young woman trapped by society and looking for attention and a way out. That you so strongly think that I have stereotyped her means I haven't done my job and painted her in the light I meant for her, and for that I am sorry. I don't know anymore, I'm really pulling my hair out about this. Maybe I should not continue this fic. It apparently is causing more trouble than it is worth. All I can say, is that I hope you suspend your judgment until we are further along, but that is your own choice. 

* * * * 

Relena was in the garden again. She only had an hour before her small array of servants had readied her things for the ride back to her brother's manor and she wanted to soak up as much beauty and laughter as she could. Not that her own home wasn't full of happiness, but since her brother and sister-in-law were currently in London, the huge hall was empty, leaving her quite isolated. 

Trailing her fingers over the soft petals of the blooming roses, she walked along the little brick paths of the well-tended gardens, breathing in the scent of fresh flowers. Up ahead she could just make out the curtain of ivy that blocked off a bubbling fountain, a beautiful hidden glen the old earl had made for his wife while she was still alive. Heero's mother had loved flowers…

Pulling back the hanging ivy, she slipped inside, once again delighted by the sight that greeted her. The ivy hung from the branches of an old oak tree, which had long since been swallowed by the green stuff. The strands moved in the breeze, creating a ripple effect which amplified the sound of the gurgling water in the fountain that stood in the center. What little sunlight could slip through the ivy, danced over the water, throwing sun-tinted waves over everything, brightening the dim darkness. This place had always been magical to her. Heero had shown it to her as a child. After his mother died, he would always retreat there and when no one else could find him, she had always been able to pull him out of the darkness and back into the light. 

So it was no surprise to see him standing by the fountain, the water ripples reflecting on his clothes and brightening his dark eyes with blue-silver light. He didn't turn when she came to stand slightly behind him, but she knew he was aware of her, for the tension in his shoulders eased. 

"I missed this place," he said after a moment, his eyes unfocused as if he were trapped in memories, "I used to dream of it sometimes, when things…were bad." He reached down and touched the water. "For a long time, it was the only comforting memory I had," he snorted, "At least Father didn't destroy it, like everything else."

"Heero…" Her hand fluttered up to touch his arm and he turned to look at her, something unidentifiable in his eyes. She hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. "Heero…

He dropped his eyes away from her, taking all his emotions back in again, walling them up behind his personal shields. She sighed and let her hand drop, breathing quietly into the short silence that followed.

"The letter you brought home…from my father," she noticed his flinch this time and her brows drew together as she frowned, "He wanted me to tell you something. He said that you should always act on your emotions." She paused, her voice growing soft. "He cared for you very much, Heero."

This time he moved away from her, his expression guarded by his unruly dark hair. His voice was rough when he spoke, "Don't…"

She blinked in confusion. "Don't what?"

"Don't comfort me…" The tension was back in his shoulders and he seemed very strained, as if he was desperately trying to keep something inside and it was tearing him apart. 

She moved forward again. "Heero, please, don't shut me out." He moved away again and she was suddenly angry. Angry at the way he was treating her, and angry at a war that had taken away her father and killed Heero's spirit. Her hands clenched into fists and she felt tears on her face, her nerves ragged. "The war is over for you, Heero," she said, harshly, "You came home. My father did not, and yet he wrote words to me, telling me he wanted you to live. Is this how you repay him? By pushing everyone away?" She swung away from him, too angry to look at him. "You're _alive_, Heero, it's time you acted like it." She started to walk away, tears dripping into the grass at her feet, when she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her around to face him. His face was stricken, as if he had been surprised by her outburst, but there was a look of vulnerability in his cobalt eyes that said he had gotten the message by her words and she relaxed slightly in his grip. 

"Relena…" His voice almost cracked, "You don't understand. You don't…know everything."

A whisper. "Then tell me."

He bowed his head and she knew he couldn't speak, the pain was still too fresh. Feeling her heart ache, she pulled him close to her, enveloping him in a comforting embrace which he immediately fell into. With a boneless grace, they both fell to their knees, Heero's head against her collarbone as he found solace in the gentle feel of her arms around his shoulders, her body rocking back and forth slowly. Her fingers smoothed his hair and she leaned her head against his, her golden locks shielding him from the outside world. 

"It's alright," she said, soothingly, "I'm still here, Heero, and I won't leave you."

I promise. 

* * * * 

He watched her carriage pull away from Huntington with an odd feeling in his chest. It was unlike him to question his own actions and yet, whenever he was with Relena, he always felt as if he should be doing something, something _more_, perhaps. He had not meant to hurt her by shoving away her sympathy, but he did not think he could take it. He could bear it in anyone else, but not from her. Not the daughter of the man who died for him. She deserved more than that, she deserved the truth, but he could not give it to her. Not yet. She was not prepared for the scenes of blood and death he would have to paint for his story to be real for her. She as too innocent. 

He looked down at his hands, memories showing them bloodstained and clenching a sword. Would he never be free of it?

He turned away from the now empty courtyard, at once grateful that most of the guests had already departed. His father's welcoming gesture had been a kind one, but one Heero could still have done with out it. The pressures of society were hard to handle when his mind was preoccupied with matters in a distant, sun-scorched battlefield. 

Which reminded him…

He needed to get that minstrel's harp to the Red Oak in Nottingham before he became to mired in social niceties to make the trip. He could drop it off early and the singer would still be able to pick it up on time, leaving Heero some breathing room. The last thing he needed was to attract the interest of the Sheriff, and the best way to avoid him was to spend as little time in Nottingham as possible. He would go and be out before anyone noticed him. 

Watching Relena's carriage disappear over a hill, he felt a sense of…not contentment, but the full feeling of knowing one had a mission in life. He had not been able to help Peter Darlian, but perhaps, in his own way, he could help the more unfortunate people of England. 

* * * * 

The back cell in the Notthingham prison was the worst in the whole jail. It was farthest from the light, leaving it cold and damp, and little air circulated there, making it somewhat stuffy. It never failed to give the Sheriff a somewhat trapped feeling so he made it a point never to go down there. Which was, in part, the reason for his foul temper that evening. He descended the steps into the jail, grumbling under his breath and generally cursing anything he happened to lay eyes on. The time had come to offer Chang Wufei his salvation and if the bloody convict didn't agree, he would hang. The Sheriff did not pretend to be a patient man. He hadn't gotten to his station in life by being patient and he didn't intend on starting now. He would get what he wanted. He always did. 

Strangely enough, this thought did not comfort him like it usually did. 

He lifted his torch as he neared Chang's cell, letting the pale yellow light fill the darkness, causing Chang to flinch and blink at the sudden brightness. He was bruised and battered, his clothes filthy and covered in grime. His uneaten lunch still sat on its tray in the corner, completely untouched. The Sheriff let a hard smile cross his face. 

"Afraid of poison, eh, Chang?"

The man spat at him in disgust. William just shrugged and stepped back, withdrawing the light. 

"I would have thought you would have been more polite to the man who will save your miserable life."

Chang blinked again, uncertain now. He straightened from his half-crouch against the back wall and moved closer the front bars, watching William warily. 

"You've come to release me?"

William laughed, a grating sound that immediately made Wufei stiffen in anger. "Why would I release _you_, saxon dog? After all, you assaulted an officer of the law. By rights, your life should be mine." He smiled again, "And it is."

Wufei's black eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, turning away. "I have nothing to say to a man without honor."

William gritted his teeth, holding on to his temper. It would do no good to lose it in front of Chang. He would only ignore him. No, he must be cunning and smooth if he wanted Chang to do his bidding. 

"What if I told you that there is a way to avoid this prison? To get your old life back?"

Chang did not turn around, but he did move his head to the side. He was willing to listen. 

"I have the keys to your cell right here. I might accidentally drop them here in the darkness. A simple mistake. The guard changes tonight at midnight, and I might just intercept them, stall them if you will, asking a few questions. Whoever found those keys might get his freedom in those few, short moments. If he were courageous enough."

Chang turned completely around, disgust and anger warring on his face. "You would betray your own office? For what reason?"

A cold look entered the Sheriff's eyes. "I would release an innocent man from his prison, in return for a slight favor."

"And what is that?"

"There is a woman, golden-haired and sky-eyed. She will be with me tomorrow for the festival in Nottingham. She is a high born lady and I wish to have her. If an escaped convict were to kidnap her, a man might make himself known to her as more than just a friend."

Wufei snorted, "You would have me kidnap a lady, ruin her reputation so that you can force her to marry you? You Normans disgust me."

William arched an eyebrow, "She is a Norman, too. Surely you have no qualms about kidnapping such as her?"

Chang's jaw tightened. "I do not. She has no honor if she consorts with the likes of you, but I do not stoop to kidnapping weak women."

William shrugged, "That is your decision, still…" He dropped the keys a foot from Wufei's cell, the clink of the metal echoing through the cell. "Think on it, Chang, or learn to love this hole in the ground." He turned quickly on his heel, his torch light flickering in the sudden air. He knew what Chang would decide, no matter all his preaching about honor and what nonsense. He would use those keys to escape, and if he did not complete his end of the bargain, the Sheriff would see that everything he cared about was burnt to the ground and plundered. Just as his wife was. Chang knew it, and that was why he would do as directed. His own honor would suffocate him.

Relena would be his.


	8. In which the real drama begins...

The Nottingham Fair had always been the most talked of event of the year. The streets were bedecked with wreaths of flowers and the air was lined with music as citizens shopped among the merchant booths, women exclaiming over colored ribbons and men boasting over who could beat who in the fighting arena. Entertainment was a big part of the Fair. The arena allowed young men to show off for their respective ladies by defeating other men with feats of strength. Relena had watched a wrestling fight once and had been amazed by the rippling muscles on some of the men, but otherwise she had not been impressed. Fighting was not an answer to anything, and she could not tolerate that it was used simple for other's viewing pleasure. 

  
  


Thankfully, the Sheriff went no where near the arena, instead keeping to the booths, allowing her to look over fine trinkets and keepsakes she could get for Catherine, her brother and sister-in-law when they returned from London. She had found a blown glass globe with a preserved rose blossom in its middle for Catherine and a fine dagger for her brother. Now she only needed a present for Lucretzia. William had suggested a set of matching ribbons that were all the rave with the young girls and she had agreed, allowing him to escort to the correct booth. There was every color, length, and fabric she could want and she felt slight dizzy at all the choices. The fact that William hovered near her shoulder didn't help. He had been politely gracious all day but she had felt an edge to his mood, like something just out of sight, a darkness looming on the horizon. He kept looking around as if expecting to see someone, but when she questioned him about, he simple waved it off and changed the subject. Whatever it was, she could not rid herself of the notion that something bad was going to happen. Perhaps the Sheriff felt it too, and that was why he was so anxious. In that case, she would have to have patience with him. He was, after all, the Sheriff. If she was not safe with him, then who?

  
  


"Don't forget one for yourself, Relena." William reached past her and picked up a cerulean blue ribbon that matched her eyes. He held it up to the golden strands of her hair and smiled. "Beautiful."

She cleared her throat and smiled back. "Thank you, my lord," she replied, unsure of how to react. She had known that the Sheriff courted her for some time, but she had never given much thought to his feelings. She was cousin to the King of England and too far above him, and yet it had not deterred him. She had noted his advances but had thought he would surely realize it was useless. Her brother expected her to marry within or above her station, never below. It was he that had the power to give her hand in matrimony anyway, and he would never agree to de Grey. Not to mention she had no feelings for the Sheriff whatsoever. His company could be pleasant sometimes but she could never have romantic feelings for him. She just did not see him in that regard. 

  
  


Taking the ribbon from his hand, she picked out a dark violet one for Lucretzia and allowed William to pay for them, asking the merchant to have them sent along with the globe to her estate. The merchant hastily agreed and they turned away, preparing to move on. In that moment, Relena caught a flash of green out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see a dark haired man carrying an awkward bundle enter a tavern. For a moment, she could have sworn the man was Heero, but surely that couldn't be. He hated large crowds of people and she had indeed been surprised that he had agreed to his father's welcoming celebration. He had never liked the Fair as a child, preferring to stay home and ride his pony. She had always bought something for him, a toy perhaps, giving it to him as a gift later on. He had always pretended he didn't care, but she knew he loved those things she brought from the Fair. 

  
  


Shaking her head at her childhood fantasies, she let William led her away, intent on enjoying herself even in the Sheriff's company.

  
  


* * * * 

  
  


The Red Oak tavern was busting at the seams with customers, all joyful from the Fair. Heero couldn't understand this so he ignored them and concentrated on finding his way to the bartender, a long ago friend of his. He had the minstrel's harp wrapped in velvet and strapped to his back, making him walk somewhat hunched over as he weaved in out of the drinking citizens of the Nottingham. When he finally reached the bar, John was waiting for him. The portly tavern keeper nodded at him and took the harp without a word and set it under the bar. 

"A man will come for it, a musician, you'll be able to tell by his hands," Heero said, his words neatly covered by all the noise around him. "Blonde hair, blue-green eyes, give it to him and make sure he's on his way out of Nottingham the moment he leaves your door."

  
  


"I will, my lord," John said, inclining his head respectfully. Heero had once given the man money to help run his establishment and John had immediately become his faithful servant in all things. In return, Heero still had part of his funds funnelled into the Red Oak for John's use. 

  
  


"See that you do," Heero finished quietly, before turning and forcing his way back to the door. Now that the harp was no longer in his hands he felt a good deal safer. It would have been very bad luck for anyone to see him with it, for it might raise questions difficult to answer, and he could not afford to be linked with the disappearance of a criminal. 

  
  


Out in the streets, the revelry continued and Heero growled under his breath. What was the point in celebrating when soldiers like him were dying in Israel? He could not understand it, and probably never would.

  
  


* * * * 

  
  


Chang Wufei was an honourable man. He knew he was, but he was weak, too. Too weak to save Meiran, too weak to save himself. 

  
  


The sun-haired woman with the Sheriff stopped to watch a man juggling. Her dress fluttered in the breeze.

  
  


It was too late. It didn't matter. He recognized her but the darkness was too great. He was weak…

  
  


She was near. Very near. Too near. The light in her eyes blinded him. She was the woman who had tackled him at the banquet with the courage of the Lionheart himself. She was innocent…

  
  


Late. Too. Late.

  
  


"Meiran," he breathed, and rushed forward. 

  
  


* * * * 

  
  


The scream made him stop dead in his tracks and turn, cobalt eyes raking the crowd in a desperate search for the owner of the terrified voice. All around him people were staring horrified at something to the left of him, nearing the wrestling platform. He could hear swords being drawn and the harsh voice of the Sheriff and… 

  
  


There.

  
  


His face tightened and he moved through the crowd, careless of anyone who stood in his way, his focus revolving around the one person who had ever had a hold on him. She stood in the middle of a crowd that was backing away from her, the festivities coming to halt as the Sheriff ordered his men to draw their weapons and surround the criminal…

  
  


Criminal?

  
  


In front of him, the crowd parted and he was able to see and what he saw ignited a cold anger inside of him. Chang Wufei had Relena pinned tightly against him with one arm around her waist, his other held a dagger to her throat, the sharp blade an inch from her skin. She stood perfectly still, sky-blue eyes wide in fright as the Sheriff barked orders. Which, to Heero's keen eye, he could see weren't doing their jobs. They seemed to be confused, drawing their blades halfway before stopping to glance back at the Sheriff, conflicted. Because of this, Wufei was slowly backing away, taking Relena with him, and the crowd made way for him. At this rate, Chang was most assuredly get away with Relena. Why wasn't the Sheriff doing something?

  
  


"Release the lady at once!" William barked, waving his sword at Wufei, who looked at him coldly. Heero began to move back into the crowd, his ears trained on the conversation as he made his way out of the throng of people. 

  
  


Wufei's voice rose above the muttered whispers around him, "If this is the price of my justice, so be it." Justice? What was really going on here? What was he talking about? Heero's eyes hardened. Something was going on here and Relena was paying the price. He could not allow that to happen. 

  
  


"Guards! Stop that man!" Came the Sheriff's order, but Wufei had already reached the edge of the fair, the crowd having followed him to see what would happen. In the blink of an eye, Wufei pulled Relena into the deep shadows of the forest that surrounded the fair grounds, the guards making a half-hearted attempt to follow him. William was barking commands angrily but his men were incompetent, scrambling after Wufei by crashing through bushes and snapping tree branches. Heero slipped into the woods silently, cobalt eyes burning in the darkness. There were games afoot and he did not like what his mind was telling him. The Sheriff was up to something, for surely his men would have jumped to save Relena if he had really wanted them to. Heero was sure that the man wanted the Lady Darlian so it did not make sense that he would let her get away so easily. 

  
  


Moving away from the noisy Sheriff's men, he moved through the trees like sunlight, all his time on the battlefield coming back to him. He would not let whatever the Sheriff planned be completed. He would stop Wufei and bring Relena back before something irreversible happened, and then he would pay a little visit to the Sheriff of Nottingham. After all, he had been knighted by King Richard himself, surely he could save one woman from the lingering darkness of Sherwood Forest. 

  
  


* * * * 

  
  


Quatre came out of the Red Oak, harp cradled tenderly in his hands, just as a commotion erupted at the edge of the fairgrounds, a crowd of people shouted and the ring of sword leaving their sheaths. For a moment, he tensed, a wild voice in his head screaming that they had seen him, that Sir Heero had led him into trap…but then he realized that in fact, no one had even noticed him, they were all too busy watching whatever was happening near the forest. 

  
  


Sighing in relief, he patted his harp happily and prepared to leave Nottinghamshire for good. He was an outlaw now, a life of hiding was before him if he did not get himself away quickly. Nodding in determination, he pulled the cloak of hood over his white-blonde hair and turned away from the loud crowds, vowing never to return. 

  
  


It was only when he heard the Sheriff's cry that he halted and swung back around, cloak swirling around his knees. "Guards! Stop that man!" He could hear the distant crashing of men as they ran through the woods and his blue-green eyes narrowed as he tried to make out what was happened. He spotted a man as he removed himself from the crowd and entered the trees without a sound, his bearing and aura very familiar. 

  
  


"What is he doing here?" Quatre murmured to himself, curious. Unconsciously, he stepped forwards, towards Sherwood. Perhaps it wasn't quite time for him to leave. He had always been a man that believed in destiny, and at that moment, he was sure that his did not lead him away from Nottingham just yet. He had a great debt to repay, and he was sure that it was time to repay it. 

  
  


Pulling his cloak around his harp, he disappeared into the forest, following the figure of the man that seemed to disappear into every shadow only to reappear a little further ahead. 

  
  


He didn't know quite what he expected to happen that day in Sherwood, but it was certain that his life was about to change forever, in ways he could have never imagined…

  
  


Destiny had arrived. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


tbc…

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. In which we meet the forest people...

Relena was terrified and doing her best not to show it. She had recognized Wufei the moment he had grabbed her and waved a dagger in her face, the Sheriff's voice echoing loudly in her head as he ordered her release. She had not understood what was happening at first, too confused by Chang's sudden appearance and the noise and colors of the crowd. Hadn't the Sheriff thrown Wufei in jail? What was he doing loose?

Before she had time to do more than merely acknowledge these questions, she had been dragged into Sherwood, tree branches snatching at her skirts and hair as she was pulled roughly behind Wufei. She was almost too shocked to speak until her foot caught on a root and she tripped and fell, landing heavily on the leaf-covered forest floor with a little cry. In front of her, Wufei growled and hauled her to her feet, black eyes flashing, as he again caught her wrist and pulled her after him, all the while glancing over his shoulder for the Sheriff's men. 

"Hurry it up, woman," he said, irritably, muttering other choice words under his breath as a branch scratched his cheek. He jerked on her wrist to make his point and she quickened her pace, warding off tree limbs and bushes with her free hand. For the first few moments of their wild flight into the woods, she had contemplated trying to escape, but had quickly put it out of her mind when she noticed the steely glint in Wufei's eyes. His grip on her wrist was so tight she was sure she would have bruises, besides, she would not be able to make it far in her heavy skirts. Not to mention the fact that he probably did not hold her in very high regard after the fight at the banquet. She would not be surprised if he would kill her as soon as look at her. 

No, she had to go with him, if only so that she could live this cursed forest alive. Sherwood it was named, she remembered dimly, for times she had run through its green-gold shadows without a care. Before the ghost stories had spread. Now, no one went into Sherwood unless they did not plan on coming back out. 

Wonderful.

"Please," she started breathlessly, "whatever you think to gain from this---" 

"Quiet!" Wufei barked, pressing his fingers painfully into her wrist. "I will not listen to anything spoken from the mouth of the Sheriff's Norman whore." She paled right now to her toes, her body shaking suddenly. Irrational fury at his unjustified insult filled her belly and she gritted her teeth, wondering how she could ever have thought this man deserved to be set free. 

From then on, she just let him drag her through the wooden fortress around them, trying to keep her directions straight. She had to keep her head, or all would surely be lost. 

Suddenly, Wufei stopped, going absolutely still in an instant and she had to sidestep to keep from running into him. Unbalanced and becoming more frightened, she threw a wild glance at him, wondering what was going on. He stood like a startled deer, his obsidian eyes surveying the green foliage, picking at the shadows. She could see the muscles in his arms tense and he tightened his grip on her again.

"What is it?" she whispered, eyes going round. He shook her arm impatiently. 

"Listen to the forest, foolish woman!" he hissed, his gaze stopping on a large oak tree not far away. She blinked and concentrated, actually trying to hear the sounds of the forest. 

There were none. 

"The birds," she said softly, "They've gone silent."

"Come out," Wufei growled, startling her. "Stop hiding and face me." Relena looked at him as if he were crazy. Who was he talking to?

Imagine her surprise when Heero Yuy materialized out of thin air, all deep blue eyes and windswept dark hair. His face seemed odd to her, though, and it took her a moment to figure out what was missing. Emotion. His face was a blank, impossible to read and somewhat frightening in its coldness. Here was the face of the Lionheart's knight.

"So, it is you." Wufei sneered at him, jerking her forward. "Come for the girl?"

"Give her to me." Heero's icy words raised goose bumps on her skin. Wufei laughed sarcastically. 

"Why? Why does the Sheriff's bitch mean anything to the great Lord of Huntington?"

Heero's eyes flickered and Relena grew angry. How _dare_ he? Reacting instinctively, she stepped forward and kicked her captor hard in the shin. "I am _not_ the Sheriff's bitch!" she said, hotly, and watched with satisfaction as he fell backwards, shouting in sudden pain. It was only when Heero pulled her away that she realized she had been released. He pushed her back into the cover of the trees and advanced on Chang who was getting back on his feet, his face livid. 

In a move as smooth as water over stone, Heero attacked, swiping out a leg to drop Wufei to the forest floor again. He then tackled him and the two began to scuffle while she could only watch, biting her lip in suspense. What did Heero think he was doing? He was going to get hurt.

The flash of a drawn dagger made her cry out in horror and Heero leapt back as Wufei's knife slashed the air where he had been. The two men circled each other warily now, looking for openings, darting and feinting, testing the ground. Relena was frozen where she stood, unable to take her eyes off the scene in front of her. One of them was going to get seriously hurt if something didn't happen soon. 

Almost abruptly, Wufei fell back, slipping on a rock beneath his foot. He went down hard and he saw Heero loom over him. He raised his knife and, instead of throwing it at Heero, it sliced through the air and embedded itself in Relena's thigh. There was a moment of stunned silence between everyone there. Wufei even seemed surprised about his actions. For his part, Heero was unable to look away as, with a soft exclamation, Relena sank to the ground, blood seeping through her skirts, her face very white. She had definitely not expected for this to happen. 

"Alright that's enough." A smooth voice said, and a man dropped from the trees with the grace of a lanky cat, landing directly in front of Relena, between her and the two combatants. Through her blurred vision, she could see that he was dressed entirely in green with a long bow and quiver on his back. He had long, light brown hair that hung over one eye, revealing the other to be as green as his cloths. He seemed very sure of himself as he locked gazes with Heero, arms at his side. 

"Who are you?" Wufei blurted, still shaken by what he had done. The green man simply gave him a level look before turning away to go to Relena. 

"It appears an innocent bystander has paid the price of your entrance to this forest," he said, kneeling down in front of her. She looked into his very green eyes, vaguely wondering what was happening to her. She was so dizzy…

"The lady needs help." The man glanced over his shoulder to Heero and Wufei, both of which seemed unable to move. "You two will come with me. I don't know your quarrel, nor do I care, but it has taken place within my domain, and I am now the judge of it. Your fate lies with me now." He turned back to Relena. 

"And if I do not come?" Wufei asked, warningly. The forest man did not reply, simple reached down and lifted Relena easily into his arms. 

"Then you will never know if you have become a slayer of helpless women." Wufei paled and glanced away. The green man looked to Heero. "What of you, do you insist on resisting me?"

"I go where she goes," he said, quietly. The man nodded and whistled once, but by this time Relena was having trouble keeping her eyes open. 

"Heero," she managed to mumble, before darkness clouded her vision and she let it take her, content in its embrace. 

* * * * 

"She needs help," Heero said roughly upon hearing Relena call his name. The strange man holding her glanced at him before raising his one visible eye to the tree tops in time to see two other shapes disengage themselves from the green shadows and drop to the forest floor. These two were dressed the same as the first man, both equipped with bows and various knives. One was a young boy with short black hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed almost excited while the figure next to him gave of an air of complete confidence. Surprisingly enough, the green clad figure was a woman, her hair pulled up into a feathered cap. She had a strong face and blue eyes that analyzed him carefully. She was the first to speak. 

"Harry, run ahead and warn the monk. He'll need to prepare." The young boy nodded briskly and immediately blended back into the trees. The same woman stepped forward, his gaze going to the man who held Relena, as if waiting for a signal. Heero's eyes narrowed. 

"I am called Trowa," the first man said, his voice inflectionless, "This is Sally. We're going to take this lady to a wandering monk who has a talent for herbs. He will help her." His gaze met Heero's. "No more time can be wasted." And with that, he stepped backwards into the shadow of a tree and vanished. Without hesitation, Heero followed, leaving Sally to deal with Wufei. He would not leave Relena's side until she was safe and whole again. It was a promise to her father. 

And to himself.

* * * * 

Quatre watched silently as Wufei and the woman named Sally started after Heero. The woman walking with a quietness that interested Quatre. Who were these people? Where had they come from, dropping down from the branches like that? He was worried about Relena, too. She was a brave woman and she certainly did not deserve to be hurt. He had to follow them, he knew that. He owed Heero and the least he could do was try and get them both out of trouble. 

So, creeping through sun and shadow, he trailed after them, never knowing that he, too, was being watched. 

TBC…

* * * * 

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone's kind comments about this story. I'm happy to say that I am going to finish it. I also want to give a special thanks to Cinpii who really cheered me up. ^_^ You guys are the best and everything is worked out now so let's just enjoy some fic reading! YAY! Hope this chapter can tide you over. I've got finals this week so the next chapter will be out in a few weeks. Hope you enjoyed!

*hugs* 

Berry


	10. In which Heero unravels the Sheriff's pl...

Dedication: To everyone who has given me support for this fic. I love you all. 

The cottage was alive with fauna. In fact, Heero was certain it was part of the forest itself. The wood that must have made up its walls were completely overgrown with ivy, even the door itself was painted green to blend into everything else. It was so completely camouflaged that if he had not been looking for it, his eyes would have slid right past it. It was in front of this unassuming cottage that the man, Trowa, paused in and out of shadow. Relena was cradled in his arms, unconscious, blood on her gown, unaware of what was happening around her. His fist tightened unconsciously. What were they waiting for? She needed help, and if this was were the healing monk lived…

Behind him, Wufei came stomping through the underbrush, his noise level contrasting sharply with the delicate step of the woman behind him. Heero ignored him, his eyes on Trowa, and in turn, on Relena. He would not let her down. Not like he had failed her father…

The blood. Blood on sand. It wasn't his but…Peter's…The cries…The terrible cries. Cries of the dying…all around him…

The door to the cottage opened. 

The dark-haired boy, Harry stepped out and waved at them, motioning them forward. Trowa went in directly and Heero followed, only a step behind. Inside, the setting was simple, almost utilitarian in its bareness. There was a small fire burning, it's smoke so pale it was almost white and therefore hard to see as it drifted out the chimney. There were a couple of wooden stools and a long table covered with drying plants and vegetables, which filled the air with a calming aroma. It seemed the proper atmosphere for a healer. 

"Harry tells me you brought me a lady."

Heero swung towards the sound of the voice, his cobalt eyes narrowing at the man who stood in the corner. It was not often his eyes missed anything, and to overlook this man…He was dressed in a black robe, his hair amazingly long and pulled back into a braid. His eyes were an odd violet color, his face, that of a young man's. All in all, he did not radiate the steady aura of a monk. In fact, he had the lithe moves of a soldier. 

The monk glanced at him briefly before settling his unusual gaze on Trowa and the burden he carried. Trowa spoke up. "She has a knife wound."

The monk nodded and pointed to a side room. "Lay her in there, Trowa." He motioned to Harry, who was looking at Relena with an anxious expression. "Harry, get some bandages and hot water." The boy scurried off and the man then turned to Heero and Wufei, exchanging glances with the silent Sally.

"My name is Duo and since Trowa has brought you here, I can only assume you are not enemies." Wufei snorted but the monk ignored him. "I'm going to do my best for the lady, and I have a feeling that her wound is the result of the actions of one of you two." His eyes suddenly hardened. "I do not like to see innocent blood spilt."

"Who says she is innocent?" Wufei suddenly growled. Heero spun on his heel, cold anger taking hold of him, his body slipping into a battle stance when Duo suddenly appeared beside him, again, that darkness that Heero had sensed earlier radiating from him like a physical wave. 

"Enough." It was all he said, but it drained the tension from the room like a sieve. Heero relaxed and Wufei snorted before going silent. Sally shifted on her feet. "Sally, watch these two. I must see to the lady."

Duo turned and headed into the side room and Heero tensed again as the door closed behind him. Relena was being tended by a strange monk that was not a monk, and a young boy, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. His eyes closed briefly. 

Wufei knew something, he was sure of it. There was something about his kidnapping of Relena that seemed planned and he was going to find out what it was. Unfortunately, he had a sinking feeling that it involved the Sheriff in someway, as all plots eventually did, and that could mean trouble. For him, and for everyone else in Nottinghamshire. 

And what about these people? Sally, Harry, Duo, and Trowa? They weren't what they seemed to be. What kind of monk closeted himself away in a supposedly haunted forest? And what were the rest of them doing jumping from tree branch to tree branch, living and breathing the greenery around them? Heero crossed his arms over his chest, brooding silently. He did not like hidden plots. They were inevitably troublesome, and if he wanted to avoid getting himself involved, he would need to find out just exactly what these plots were. Starting with Wufei…

"You escaped," he said, his voice flat and quiet. Sally turned her head to look at him, a thoughtful look in her eyes. Wufei glared at him.

"What?"

"You escaped from jail. Must have been quite a feat."

There was a small pause before Wufei spoke. "No prison can hold an innocent man." Heero smirked. 

"It was a mistake to kidnap her. You could have gotten away without anyone noticing."

"I don't make mistakes," the other man said sharply, but there was something in his eyes. Uncertainty. He wanted to know where Heero was going with this. "She is worth something to the Sheriff."

Heero shrugged and looked away. "Doesn't matter. The Sheriff will have you hanged when he finds you."

"He wouldn't dare," Wufei muttered. Heero looked at him coldly, but surprisingly, Sally spoke up, her voice strong. 

"Really? I thought that's what happened when you escaped from jail and knifed a lady."

"Don't speak of what you don't know, woman. He will not come after me. He---" Wufei snapped his mouth shut, his expression simmering, and Sally nodded once, unfazed. 

"I see," she said, "You had an agreement with him. Your freedom for the lady's kidnapping." Heero jerked. "I knew the Sheriff was low, but this is truly evil." Her jaw clenched. "I think I misjudged you, sir. I thought you a man of principle. Clearly, I was mistaken." With that last biting remark, she crossed to the other side of the room, a troubled expression on her face. Wufei watched her go, looked somewhat troubled himself. Heero could merely stare at him, as cold as ice. 

The Sheriff wanted Relena kidnapped? For what reason? 

He restrained himself from snorting. 

Did he really have to ask himself that? It was clear that he was interested in her, though he was old enough to be her father. She was cousin to the king, that alone made her a prize, the fact that she was beautiful wasn't harmful either. So why the charade? Why bring Wufei into this at all?

Unless…

The kidnapping of a highborn, virtuous lady by a common criminal who proceeded to drag her into the depths of a dark wood was a tale grand enough for any bard to write a song about. Just the mere hint of a rumor would destroy her reputation, and his word that nothing had happened would not be heeded. A lone woman, chaperoned by a group of young males? The mobs would hang them all if they breathed a word. No, the Sheriff had thought this out clearly. He had baited Wufei to carry out his dirty work so that he could come in and rescue the very lady he had had kidnapped. No doubt he would have the unsuspecting Wufei hanged from the nearest tree, even as he "lowered" himself to marry the now ruined Relena who would, of course, be grateful anyone would marry her. 

Too bad the Sheriff didn't know Relena. 

Even disgraced, she would not marry against her will, and her brother loved her too dearly to force her. Especially to William. No, she would rather die an old maid. That is, if someone else didn't offer to marry her…

"Do you really think the Sheriff will let you go free?" he asked, quietly, his eyes fixed on the door that shielded him from Relena. Wufei jerked around to look at him. Oddly, there was no fire in his eyes. He didn't answer and Heero let it go. His point had been made.

Trowa exited the side room and Heero straightened as the strange man turned to him. "She is resting now. Duo has cleaned and bandaged the wound. All she needs now is sleep." He then faced Wufei and threw something at him. It glittered in a graceful arc before the other man caught it between two fingers delicately. It was the dagger Wufei had thrown at Relena. 

Ignoring this byplay, Heero stepped forward, preparing to enter the chamber, when Trowa's hand shot out, barring his way. Heero merely turned his head, emotionless gaze fixing on Trowa's green eyes. There was a tense moment as no one spoke before Trowa dropped his arm and Heero continued in, as if nothing had happened. 

Duo was standing from where he had been kneeling beside Relena as Heero came in, and the monk glanced at him curiously. Next to him, Harry was watching Heero with large blue-purple eyes as if he wasn't quite sure just what to think. Heero broke the ice.

"She's going to be alright?"

Duo nodded, throwing his braid over his shoulder carelessly. "She's going to be fine with a little rest. She lost a lot of blood." Heero stepped towards Relena's beside, a little uncertain, which was a feeling that didn't sit well with him. His childhood friend lay like a fragile doll, covered with a thick blanket, her sun-gold hair spread over the pillow like a fan. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale, but her breathing was full and deep, assuring them that she was sleeping peacefully. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and lifted a hand towards her cheek, drawn to make sure she was alive. Alive and safe. Proof that he hadn't lost her…

His fingertips brushed warm, smooth skin and his heart calmed, clearing the anxious bands around his chest. Now serene, he dropped his arm and looked to Duo and Harry. 

"Thank you," he said, simply, and they both nodded, smiling slightly. Duo clapped him on the shoulder as he made his way out and Harry simply gave him a quiet, gentle look before closing the door after the both of them. Heero watched the silent door for a moment before pulling up a worn, wooden stool next to Relena's bed, preparing himself for a long wait. 

He wanted to be there when she woke up…

* * * * 

She felt very heavy and very tired. Especially her right arm. She couldn't move it at all. Becoming more anxious about her physical state, she tried to open her eyes, finding it similar to lifting mountains, but she managed it. It was very dim where she was, candle flame the only source of light. She was on a bed in a room she didn't recognize and her heart began to beat rapidly as she fought to remember why she was here. What had happened?

A soft movement against her arm caused her to look to her right and her eyes widened as she took in the sleeping form of Heero Yuy. He was bent over the edge of her bed, his head cushioned on her right arm, his right hand covering her own small fist in his. She smiled slightly, realizing that that was the reason she couldn't feel anything in that arm. He seemed to be deeply asleep, though not with the child like qualities some gained when they dreamed. No, he was still the man he was awake, just more at peace as his mind was allowed to rest. 

Breathing out tiredly, she shifted under her blanket and bit back a groan as her thigh throbbed with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut against it, remembering very suddenly the scene in the forest and the man that had dropped from the sky. She had caught a dagger in her thigh thrown by a man she hadn't thought capable of it. She had been kidnapped, dragged through a forest, wounded, and now was possibly facing the total ruin of her entire life. 

All because of Wufei Chang.

She should have done more than just kick him. 

"You're awake."

She blinked her eyes open to find Heero awake and sitting up, watching her. There was a curious expression on his face. Could it be…worry? She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm awake, Heero."

"How do you feel?"

She frowned briefly. "I'm alright, I think. My leg hurts a bit, but it's not bad." She shifted her head to look at him better. "Where are we?"

Heero crossed his arms over his chest. "We are in the home of a wandering monk. He's the one who took care of you." A serious expression settled over his features and her brows furrowed as she watched him. 

"What? What is it, Heero?"

A muscle moved in his jaw. "I'm not sure yet." He leaned forward slightly. "Rest now, Relena. You need your sleep. I'll explain everything when you're better."

She blinked, wondering at his change of subject, but forgot about it as a yawn overtook her. She smiled sheepishly at him but he simply nodded once as she closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into her pillow. She heard the creak of his stool as he settled back into it, intent on staying by her side. She gave a mental smile and let sleep drift over her, unafraid with Heero by her side.

* * * * 

He closed the door to Relena's room quietly, not wanting to wake her. She had fallen asleep an hour ago but he had been strangely reluctant to leave her side. He had finally managed to make himself get up, casting one last glance at her slumbering form before heading back out into the main room. 

Which turned out to be in a state of disarray. 

"He was hiding in the bushes outside, watching this place." Harry was saying, in a tone of voice that immediately caught Heero's attention. There was something about that boy…"I thought he might be one of the Sheriff's but he was carrying this." He hefted up a harp case that Heero recognized at once. He turned his head to find the minstrel, Quatre, bound and gagged on the floor, looking quite humiliated. Harry was standing over him, a smug look on his youthful face. Trowa leaned over and took the harp from him, his green eyes meeting Quatre's. 

"A musician, then." The woodsman said, and Quatre struggled to talk around his gag. Heero steeped forward, resisting the urge to rub his temples. 

"He is a ministel," he said, drawing all eyes to him instantly. "but none of the Sheriff's. In face, I'm sure he has a price on his head by now. He's an outlaw."

Quatre was watching him with wide sea-green eyes but Heero ignored him, waiting to see his hunch play out. There was a moment of utter silence before Sally laughed and stepped forward to haul Quatre off the floor, a quick flick of a hidden knife cutting his bonds away. 

Quatre sighed in relief. "Thank you." Sally grinned. 

"So, minstrel dear, what did you do to draw the eye of our gracious Sheriff?"

Everyone except Heero leaned in to hear his answer and Quatre turned a brilliant shade of red, unable to utter a word. In his diplomatic way, Heero answered for him. 

"He slept with the Sheriff's daughter."

Everyone blinked, blinked again, and then burst out laughing. Even Wufei wore a sarcastic grin on his face. Quatre was now as red as a beet and Sally slapped him on the back good naturedly. 

"Well, you're in good company," she said, "and I greet you on behalf of all the outlaws of Sherwood." She bowed elegantly and made a dramatic gesture with her hand. "Welcome home."

* * * * 

Guy of Gisbourne slipped silently away from the hard-to-see cottage and back into the forest, thanking whatever deity watched over him that he had been watching that fool minstrel when the Lady Darlian was kidnapped. He fairly rubbed his hands in glee. He had followed Dorothy's rapist who had in turn led him to Wufei Chang, the man the Sheriff intended to hang, and to the troublesome band of outlaws that had been plaguing Nottingham for some time. Everything the Sheriff wanted was tied neatly together in a nice little package. 

And Guy intended to give it to him, hand wrapped…

TBC…

* * * * 

Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! I'm getting into the more actiony parts so I hope it was alright. I'm really not that great at writing action scenes. ^_^ Thanks for reading!

Berry


	11. In which the outlaws form a plan of thei...

So, they were all outlaws. 

Heero closed his eyes briefly as he leaned back against the cottage wall, arms folded over his chest. He wasn't sure exactly what he thought of his current situation but he knew it had not turned out as he expected. Everyone in the room except for himself had a price on their heads. Even the lad, Harry, who apparently was a very good thief. They all had their stories. Sally, a Saxon peasant, had been unable to pay her taxes and was going to be dragged off to jail, when she had run away, leaving everything behind to wander into Sherwood Forest after a band of outlaws she had heard of. The leader of this band, Trowa, had been accused of drowning a young girl and had left home to spare his family the ridicule. No one knew if he had really done it. Duo, the monk, had begun his lonesome journey when the monastery he had been a part of was burned by Nottingham soldiers. It was ruled an accidental fire but the Sheriff's men had been drunk and full of themselves. This event prompted Duo to learn the way of war, to retaliate for the loved ones he had lost. Trowa had taken him in when he had heard of the monk's plight and he was now an essential part of what Sally had termed "The Outlaws of Sherwood". 

They were a strange group, held together only by their common crimes and Trowa's tenuous leadership. They lived among the trees, in hiding, just trying to survive in a world that had shown them little kindness. 

Heero was disgusted. 

He did not believe in letting crimes against innocents go unpunished. Neither did he believe that a life in hiding would ever accomplish anything. These outlaws would not survive for long. They lacked the will and drive to fight for themselves, and the leadership to hold them to their task. The Sheriff would slaughter them all. 

The Sheriff. 

Something had to be done about that man. His plots had woven themselves into Heero's life and, so, had involved him in the fate of those around him. It was time he took matters into his own hands. 

"The Sheriff is winning," he said, his quiet voice bringing everyone's attention to him. Harry piped up from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. 

"What do you mean? Winning what?"

"The war," he replied, meeting the boy's gaze. Sitting on one of the old stools, Sally frowned. 

"We're not at war, Heero, and if you mean the Crusades…"

"The war is here, Saxon against Norman, the Sheriff against all of you. He's winning, and you don't even realize it."

Trowa shifted but did not speak. 

Heero continued, "The Sheriff is taxing everyone out of their land and homes." He looked to Wufei. "His subordinates rape young women and burn homes, and then wrongfully imprison those who retaliate. He orders the kidnapping of a lady of royal blood so that he might himself marry her and gain even more power." He leaned forward, intense. "Where will his treachery end? How long will you allow him to rule your lives?"

"What would you have us do?" Duo asked, violet eyes hard. "Those that live in Sherwood are outlaws, not warriors. We don't stand a chance against the Sheriff's men."

"Not yet," Heero amended. Sally arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. 

"I may be mistaken here," she said lazily, "but are you suggesting we go into _battle_ against Nottingham?"

"If it comes to it," he replied solidly, "but I, for one, am sick of meaningless battles." He straightened, dark cobalt eyes burning intensely. "Unfortunately, my hands have been stained with too much blood, I can't turn back from the road I've chosen. The only think I know how to do is fight. It is the only weapon I have to use and I will turn its razor-edge to the Sheriff if I must." He stopped to catch all their eyes in turn. "If you wish to live in your trees, in hiding, for the rest of your lives, that is your choice. But I think you can be more, and if you are willing, I can tell you how."

For the first time, Trowa spoke, his voice smooth and honest. "I do not pretend to love the life I lead. I am here out of necessity, to protect the people I love from harm. Neither do I pretend to be a leader," His deep emerald eyes caught Heero's. "but I believe in the power of people who fight to protect." He paused, sharpening everyone's attention. "I will hear your plan, Heero Yuy."

There was a collective release of pent up breath as Heero, knight of the Crusades, stepped forward and began to fashion warriors for a war unlike any the world had ever seen. 

* * * * 

"Are you sure you know what your doing, Heero?" Relena asked softly, carefully avoiding his gaze by running her fingers over the long grass near her. They were sitting outside the little forest cabin, just the two of them, passing time until nightfall when Heero would escort her back home and return to Huntington himself. She was feeling much better, her knife wound healing rapidly thanks to the care of the only two outlaws she had met, Duo and Harry. She had yet to be introduced to Trowa and Sally, but she had a hunch about the outlaw leader that would be resolved as soon as she laid eyes on him. Unfortunately, everyone except Duo and Quatre had disappeared into the forest early that morning on some kind of mission Heero would say nothing about. He said it was for her own protection, but her curiosity was eating her alive. "I can't say that I understand your methods, though I know your reasons are sound. Are you sure this isn't just asking for more trouble from Nottingham?"

Heero tilted his head back, looking up at the canopy overhead. "These people are being oppressed simply because there is no one who will stand up to the tyranny that takes place while the king plays his war games oversees. There are even rumors that his brother, John, fancies the throne. Alliances are forming everywhere, with little regard to the poor people of this land. Who looks out for them while the nobles are busy with their intrigues?" His eyes closed briefly. "I cannot stand by while the Sheriff gathers power for some unholy plot."

Relena ducked her head, knowing the truth of his words. Heero had related to her the Wufei's story and his own conclusions about her kidnapping. She still couldn't believe it. It made her furiously angry just to think of it, and sad, too, that William would stoop so low. But she feared the damage was already done. She had been in Sherwood for two days and she was sure that the Sheriff had spread some rumor about her current position. She was both frightened and tense about learning just what it was, and how badly her reputation had been torn to shreds. She said nothing to Heero about it though, he had enough to think about with this revolt he seemed to be planning…

She looked over at him only to find him watching her and their gazes melted together rapidly, startling her. She looked away first. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Heero. We have seen how the Sheriff works, if you are caught…" He shifted and she trailed off, looking up at him again. He had leaned over and his knuckles brushed her cheek gently, an almost unconscious caress. She blushed but held his gaze this time.

"Nothing will happen to me, Relena. I promise. I will protect you."

She smiled sadly at him, "There are some things even you cannot fight, Heero." His hand fell away but his deep eyes still held her firmly, drowning her. 

"I will try."

Her answer was a whisper.

"I know."

* * * * 

"Guy of Gisbourne to see you, my lord."

The Sheriff of Nottingham waved a hand nonchalantly, concentrating on the dinner before him. He barely looked up from his turkey leg as his cousin came flying into the room, breathing heavily and generally looking excited about something. 

"My lord! You will not believe the news I have for you! It's completely— "

William sighed, cutting his enthusiastic underling off. "Calm yourself, Gisbourne, and don't jump around so." He glanced at Guy briefly. "What is that has you running in here at this hour?"

Guy clasped his hands together. "The minstrel, my lord, that one that took advantage of Miss Dorothy. I was following him, you see, when your lady friend, Relena Dorlain, was kidnapped." William sat up straighter, motioning for him to continue. "I followed the little bugger clear into Sherwood and, Sheriff, you won't believe what I saw!"

William growled, "What, damn it!"

Guy flinched but held his ground. "This Chang Wufei is consorting with other outlaws, my lord! I recognized quite a few of them, and even more, Sir Heero was there, son of the Earl. He seemed to know them. They took the lady and the minstrel inside and, as far as I know, they are all still there, hiding out."

William was on the edge of his seat, adrenaline pumping through his veins. How wonderful this all was! He couldn't have planned it better himself. 

"So," he breathed, "Sir Heero is consorting with outlaws. Who knows? He might have even planned the kidnapping of Lady Darlian to further his own devious plans." He chuckled. "Well, we can't let this criminal get away, can we, Guy?" His cousin smirked. "I suppose you can remember how to get back to this cottage?"

Gisbourne bowed. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent." He stood abruptly. "It looks like Lady Darlian is in trouble, Gisbourne. It's our duty to see her safe from her thieving captors."

"I'm sure her gratitude to you will be overwhelming, my lord."

The Sheriff smiled. "I'm sure."

TBC

* * * * 

Sorry this chapter was so short, everyone. I'm off to my wonderful vacation and I wanted to get this posted before I left. A little present to tide you over until I get back. Ja ne, minna! *waves and blows kisses* I shall return!

*huggles*

Berry


	12. In which Heero and Relena have more than...

Warning: Contains graphic lime, don't say I didn't warn you. 

This chapter was written to the song "Forever Love" by X Japan.

A dark shadow against the night sky, Peacecraft Manor rose majestically, a silent monolith in the rolling green countryside. It was a welcome sight to Relena's tired eyes and she let out a small sigh of weary relief, glad to be home. She and Heero had been walking since just after nightfall and it was nearing midnight, a more trying exercise she had never had before. They had had to keep themselves hidden, unsure of the reaction if Relena was seen, considering her supposed prolonged stay in the company of a convicted criminal. This made for a more round-about way that kept them in the trees and away from wide open spaces and which called for a lot more walking. So, now at the threshold of her family land, Relena completely exhausted and ready for a clean bed and soft sheets. Her shoulder throbbed from constant jarring and she was emotional stressed from worrying about what the Sheriff might have spread about her during her absence. All of this, though, she kept from Heero. Her worries were not his, and were unimportant next to his plans for the Sheriff. 

She turned her gaze to her silent companion, watching him and he, in turn, watched the manor for signs of life. Something had changed between them, so softly at first that it had taken her this long to notice it, the subtle shifting of the winds in the forest. She had had an inkling outside Duo's cottage that afternoon, when his eyes had pulled her in with so little effort. What had alerted her more was the fact that she hadn't wanted to free herself, content to stay captive in his gaze forever, frozen into crystalline memory by the power of his intense stare. She didn't know quite what to make of these new feelings for him or, perhaps, she didn't _want_ to analyze them too closely. After all, he might feel nothing at all for her, and even if he did, she was a supposedly despoiled woman despite her connections to the throne. What man would take that sort of woman to wife?

The sheriff obviously, she thought sadly, her anger at William having passed with the setting of the sun. He was a poor, deluded man who had been corrupted by power and the attainment of it. He was to be pitied, if anything. She only hoped she might be able to undo some of the damage she was sure he had done in the last few days. 

"Will you be alright?" 

Heero's quiet voice broke her away from her melancholy thoughts and she blinked and refocused her gaze. His cobalt eyes were full of starlight, his dark unruly hair laced with moon rays. He seemed somewhat mystical in the evening fog, an unmoving spirit that nevertheless radiated power and leashed strength. He waited patiently for her to answer. 

"I'll be alright," she answered softly. "My brother and Lucretzia are still on their way here from London, there will be no one to see me come in."

Heero's eyes held her still, like a deer caught with the aim of an arrow. "That's not what I meant."

She breathed out quietly and did not answer. 

He seemed to accept this and turned his head to look again at the manor, releasing her unknowingly from the prison of his gaze. After a moment of silence, he looked back to her and lifted a hand towards her, an invitation. She accepted and slid her smaller hand into his, immediately feeling a sensation of safety as his fingers closed around hers. Together, they weaved themselves to moonlight and crossed the open field to the gates of the manor, which Heero opened as quietly as possible. Once in the courtyard, they went slower, the house seeming larger in their vision. Relena entered first, peeking inside before tugging Heero in after her and shutting the oak door with minimal noise. The hallway was pitch dark, the candles having been extinguished hours ago, which further served Relena's plan of not being seen. She was certain everyone was asleep at this late hour and she felt a wave of relief wash through her as she came to realize that she was, at last, home. 

She breathed his name quietly to the darkness and he shifted, allowing her eyes to catch the edge of his silhouette. She could feel the heat of his palm against hers and, suddenly, she was off balance. Here she was, standing in her brother's darkened hall at midnight with a man she had always thought of as her childhood friend but was quickly becoming something more. What could she say to him? The night seemed to swallow her mind, leaving only her heart to show her how to act towards him now that so many things had changed. One unchecked word left her lips before she could truly understand what she asked. 

"Stay."

She felt him tense, a slight shifting of muscles that she probably wouldn't have noticed if her sight hadn't been so impaired. She fumbled for the right words to calm him again. "It's too late to go on to Huntington and we are both tired. I would worry about you less if you left in the morning, in the clear light of day." She paused slightly, "Please?"

She felt the breath of his answer as he relaxed. "Alright."

Deciding against waking her handmaiden, Bette, she made up a bed for him herself in a chamber just done the hall from her own, leaving a candle lit on his night stand. They did not say goodnight, simply exchanged long looks before Relena willed herself to turn away and return to her own room. She slipped out of her dress silently, too tired to lace up her sleeping shift correctly before crawling into bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow, awaiting dreams more pleasant than reality.

* * * *

"No!"

She woke instantly, startled by something she couldn't identify. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, hugging the blankets closer to her against the cold night air. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but she knew it couldn't have been long. It was still dark outside. 

"No, Peter!"

She jumped as the sound of Heero's voice drifted to her, muffled by the walls that separated them. It must have been his cries that awakened her. He was having a nightmare. 

Acting quickly, she pulled back the covers and stood from her bed. She didn't bother to put anything on as she hurried down to Heero's room, hoping no one else heard him. She had enough to answer to already without explaining why there was an unmarried man beneath her roof that no one knew about. 

Thankfully, she entered his chambers without incident, pausing to let her eyes adjust to her surroundings. Heero was thrashing on the bed, and as she drew next to his bedside, she could see he had kicked his blankets off enough for her to notice that he wore only a pair of pants, his strong, muscled chest completely bare. Feeling a deep blush rise in her cheeks, she mentally berated herself. She should not even be there. Did she have no sense of modesty? What was she thinking?

She wasn't thinking. 

That much was clear for she didn't leave as her mind was telling her to. Instead, she leaned over the edge of the bed and laid a cool palm on Heero's forehead. 

"Heero."

He tossed under her fingers, mumbling. "Peter, no…_Allah_…no…"

She closed her eyes briefly in silent anguish before calling his name again. "Heero, please, wake up. It's just a dream." Her words were soft but he jerked awake with a gasp and she leapt back, startled, a hand at her throat. He was breathing heavily as his suddenly very vulnerable cobalt eyes found hers, surprise rising in them before he started to shut down, hiding his emotions like he always did. 

"Don't," she pleaded, going to his side again, urgent. He looked up at her, a muscle in his jaw moving. "Please don't push me away again, Heero…" For some irrational reason, she felt tears well in her eyes though they did not fall. Her body trembled as she reached out a slender hand towards him, unsure of exactly what she was going to do, but knowing she needed to do something.

From where he lay, Heero's eyes darkened with an emotion that made her gasp and he abruptly reached out, gripped her arm and pulled her into bed with him in one fluid motion that left her breathless. Lying on her side, so close to him she could feel the heat of his body, his lips moved in a whisper inches from hers. 

"Always act on your emotions," he said softly, bringing his hands up to her face to wipe away the tears that finally fell upon hearing her father's words. She was shaking, her nerves feeling too much to think coherently. She only knew that she needed him, just him, and that he needed her, too. Right now.

"Heero, please…" she said, tearfully, at the edge of breaking and, with an intensity that left her feeling faint, he leaned down and kissed her. 

Her first real kiss.

It was not a gentle one, for they both were beyond that sort of control. Instead, it held all the passion she had seen in his eyes when he had pulled her to him, and she responded by curling her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. There was no thought after that moment, just the feel of his bare skin, his breath across her loosening shift, his fingers tangled in her long hair. She did not even contemplate stopping. Indeed, she could not think enough to _think_, and in the end, it was Heero who managed to find the strength of will to ask a question in an emotionally roughened voice, his eyes proving to her that he would comply with whatever she decided. 

It was at the moment she realized what it truly meant to love Heero Yuy.

"Yes," she answered, and she kissed him as they melted together, losing sight of their own personal identities and become one, complete soul. When they spiraled over the edge, it was the immense satisfaction and joy of finding the one thing in your life you always dreamt of, and they did not release each other, even when sleep began to sprinkle her dust over them. Instead, they lay entwined, breathing each breath together. 

It was the first time in years Heero slept without nightmares.

* * * *

"Where is she? I want to make sure she is alright with my own eyes."

"Sir, I think she's still abed. Please, you can't go up there!"

The frantic sound of her handmaiden's voice work Relena out of a perfectly wonderful sleep. Her head was cradled in the dip between Heero's neck and shoulder, her gold hair spread over his chest like a fan, so completely comfortable she had no desire to move. Heero was still asleep and so, trying not to wake him, she disentangled herself from the sheets and attempted to slip out of his embrace. Immediantly, the arm around her waist tightened and she looked down into the smoky gaze of the thief of her heart. 

There were no words. 

Except for…

"My Lord Sheriff!" Bette said loudly, for her mistress's benefit. "I must insist that you halt. You cannot enter a lady's bedchamber like this! You simply cannot!"

Eyes widening, the lovers sprang from bed, Relena pulling her shift over her head with rapid speed while Heero grabbed his shirt. Still, they were not quick enough. The bedroom door slammed open and hit the wall, revealing the Sheriff and five of his men, Bette behind them, wringing her hands. The moment William took in Heero's unbuttoned shirt, her disheveled shift, and the bed, his face went livid and he pointed a finger directly at Heero. 

"Get him," he said coldly. The Sheriff's men entered the room, drawing short clubs from their belts. Immediantly, Relena was enraged. 

"No, I will not allow this, Sheriff," she said, barely recognizing the ice in her own voice. "This is _my_ house and you are trespassing. Leave immediately or— "

"Or what, my lady?" William asked, "Send for the king? I'm afraid he's not here." A cold grin spread on his face. "But I am, and I must see that a relative of his is protected from harm. Clearly you are distraught or you would not be trying to protect this outlaw."

Relena felt her blood run cold, "Outlaw?"

"Why, yes." The Sheriff sounded surprised, though she knew it was faked. "He was responsible for your kidnapping." He waved a hand at his men, "Bring him."

Relena screamed as three of the soldiers converged on Heero, the other two coming over to keep her from running to his side. The Sheriff watched, immensely satisfied. 

Heero fought, of course, it was not in his nature to go peacefully. For a few anxious moments, she thought it he might actually win, but being weaponless, off balance and out numbered, he was eventually beaten down by the vicious sting of three clubs. The guards laughed as they shackled him, kicking him forcefully in the stomach when he continued to resist. By this time, Relena was sobbing, straining against the hands that held her back. She looked to the Sheriff, completely overcome. 

"How could you do this?" she raged, tears dripping down her face. "How could you?"

William didn't answer as the guards holding Heero began to pull him from the room. Heero managed to look over his shoulder at her, the words he couldn't say in his eyes for her to read, before he was gone. The Sheriff's men released her but she barely noticed, her heart constricted in her chest. It was only when Bette came to her side after they were all gone, crying and apologizing for being unable to keep the Sheriff out that Relena came back to herself. 

"It's alright, Bette," she said, her voice sounding far away even to her own ears. She turned a dim gaze to her handmaiden. "I need you to do something for me now. Saddle the fastest horse in the stable and bring it around to the courtyard."

"Your leaving?" Bette asked, surprised. 

Relena didn't bother to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I have to find someone."

* * * * 

Relena rode into Sherwood at a gallop, heedless of the danger of riding through a forest at such a reckless speed. Her mount jumped wildly over fallen timber and she ducked low lying branches, her golden hair flying behind her, untamed. Her focus was purely on the trees around her and her voice called out to them, anguished and fierce. 

"Outlaws of Sherwood! Come to me!" she cried, "Please! To me!"

When Trowa finally dropped from a tree directly in front of her, causing her horse to rear in fright, she did not react accept to keep her seat, her eyes glittering with tears. 

"What has happened, my lady?" The outlaw asked, and she saw absently in the set of his eyes and the curve of his lips, Catherine's determinism. 

"The time has come," she replied shortly, "The time to act is now."

"Then we are ready."

* * * *

Heero was barely aware of his surroundings, his mind could only process the pain his body was in. The guards had known what they were doing, going for the most vulnerable parts of his body to incapacitate him before working him over everywhere else. His ribs burned with each breath he took, one of his arms wouldn't work correctly, and one eye was swollen shut, giving him a blurry one-sided look at the world. 

Upside down.

The Sheriff's men had been kind enough to tie him over the side of a horse, stomach down, so that his head jolted with every step his mount took. It would not be long until he was unconscious and he almost welcomed it. It would be a relief not to feel. 

Perhaps it was his punishment for feeling so much last night. Cradling Relena in his arms had been like being rewarded for simply being born. For simply being himself. He could not imagine what had possessed him to pull her into his arms, but he knew it had been absolutely right. He felt no guilt looking back on it, he never would. Only a tenderness reserved exclusively for Relena, a feeling he didn't have much experience with but could learn to enjoy. She was the light to his shadow, the one thing that had never let him down. 

She was his hope. 

"You know, it really is strange." The Sheriff's voice drifted down to him from the side, making him grit his teeth. "I almost feel sorry for you. Isn't that odd? You've lost everything. Your pride, your freedom, and your woman." De Grey's voice grew soft, almost liquid. "Ah, Relena. I almost thank you for having your way with her. Now, when she comes to my bed, she'll know how to please a man." 

Intense rage filled him, the like of which he had never seen even in the worse moments of battle. He knew the Sheriff was baiting him, just waiting for him to make a mistake, but what the insufferable man didn't know was that Heero Yuy didn't make mistakes. 

He also didn't know that he really shouldn't have decided to travel so close to Sherwood.

When four outlaws dropped from the tree branches, dressed so that they could barely be distinguished from the scenery, the Sheriff's men were so surprised the battle was over before it began. Two men were knocked unconscious by Sally's staff, another was brought down by Duo's scythe, another by Wufei's fist, and still another by Trowa's arrows. The sound of this scurrying battle was noisy but Heero could make out the rapid sound of hoof beats coming ever closer. When he was suddenly cut loose of his horse and caught in gentle arms, he knew who it was that had come him. 

"Relena," he croaked, his voice hoarse. 

"Shhhhhhhhh, I'm here." 

More hands helped him up onto the back of Relena's mount and he managed to get his bearings. The Sheriff was surrounded by outlaws and his grip on his reins was tight, his knuckles white. Trowa stood closest to him, an arrow aimed at his heart. 

"The bounties on your heads will be raised so high you'll never be able to get within ten miles of any town." William was saying angrily, clearly frightened. Sally laughed but Trowa only looked at the Sheriff calmly. The others began to back into the trees, fading even as Relena guided her horse into the forest after them. As they entered the edge, Heero twisted back to see Trowa still standing firm, bow drawn taunt. His voice was the cool whisper of the wind. 

"The war is coming, Sheriff. Are you ready?"  



	13. In which the hidden city is revealed...

"You took me seriously." 

Heero's quiet voice made Trowa lift his head, one emerald eye focusing on the newest outlaw's profile. Heero was seated at the base of tree, his back against the bark, his face tired and painful to look at. One cobalt eye was swollen shut, the skin puffy and red. Every so often he would press a cold cloth against it when Relena threw him a particularly concerned glance. Still, it was not his worst injury. His arm seemed to have vexed Duo the most. The monk had bandaged it, concluding that it was not broken, but that it had simply taken a terrific beating. As a result, he had a fractured wrist from trying to block blows. He would not be able to hold a weapon for awhile except, perhaps, a light dagger. His ribs were wrapped as well but they had only been bruised. They would heal faster than the rest of him. 

Next to him sat Relena, a puddle of skirts, her expression revealing her worry for her supposed 'kidnapper'. She was calm now, a stark contrast to the raging energy she had exhibited the other day. It was by her will alone they had gotten Heero back and the knight knew it. Every glance, every touch that found its way to her was filled with an emotion that Trowa had only felt long ago and never since. He was too polite to say it out loud but he knew their love could be dangerous. Heero was an outlaw now, hunted for a crime he didn't commit, just as he was. Full circle, to say the least. 

"Your plans were specific. The best way is always the most direct."

Heero nodded and tilted his head up, taking in the sight of the tree house high in the branches. It was connected to others just like it by swinging wooden walkways suspended in midair. On the ground, more of the same houses had been composes of wood and thatch, humble huts that housed weapons and food and more outlaws than Trowa could have believed existed. The Sheriff had been busy while Heero lay unconscious, recovering. He had burned many villages, accusing the citizens of harboring the outlaw know as Heero of the Hood, a villain that had angered the Sheriff beyond reason. A man to be feared. The villagers, now homeless, had wandered into Sherwood, searching for the group of outlaws rumored to be hidden there, and they had found them. Upon seeing the wounded Heero and hearing his innocence proclaimed from the lips of one of their own, they had asked to stay, becoming part of Heero's master plan, albeit unknowingly. They had chosen their side in a war fought between two central figures. Heero and the Sheriff. Trowa could see that easily. He did not illusion himself with thoughts that it was he that lead their ragtag group. No, that position was for Heero, Trowa had merely been awaiting his arrival. Waiting for now. 

"They can fight?" Heero asked, bring his one-eyed gaze back down to Trowa. 

"They are learning. Wufei and Sally have been giving lessons." A sudden strain of harp music interrupted the rest of his words, and the trio turned their heads, a faint smile appearing on Relena's lips. Quatre was sitting by a small fire at the edge of camp, playing his harp without attention to who stopped to listen. He was playing completely for himself, though Trowa knew the soothing music helped to ease tension. It kept the men merry. 

"Duo and Harry are keeping watch, in case any of the villagers were followed," Trowa continued after a moment, "Besides that, our forest city is secure."

Heero nodded, pressing the cloth against his eye again, his good eye closing briefly against the pain he didn't vocalize. Relena saw it and leaned forward, a slender hand resting on her love's shoulder. She didn't say anything but Trowa took her hint and stood, nodding down at her respectfully. 

"I'd better make the rounds." He looked to Heero, "Rest well. We can talk more in the morning." He left them then, his mind already on plans and strategies while his heart ached with a familiar loss. He shut it away, as he always did. Now was not the time. War was on the horizon. If they won, only then could he let himself see Catherine's face again. 

* * * * 

Relena touched the cold cloth Heero held to his eye with light fingertips. "You need to rest, Heero," she said softly, as her hand dropped to his bandaged arm. Heero nodded once, a testament to his weariness that he agreed so easily. He took his palm away from his eyes and looked at her, a tender expression stealing over his features. She smiled slightly at the sight of it, feeling a warmth creep through her. She had been afraid he would turn from her, pretend the night they had shared had never happened. Instead, he seemed to have opened to her, his feelings easy to read if one knew where to look, and she did. It was strange, really, this newfound closeness. She wanted to be with him, by his side, every moment possible. She ached with every one of his hurts and found herself doing anything to make him alright again. Her reward was the tender looks and gentle caresses he graced her with when they were alone. 

Wouldn't her brother be appalled if he could see her now?

She almost laughed at the thought. It was against every rule for her to want him like this, but she did and, almost, she could see Dorothy's point. Why pretend she didn't love Heero because society said it was wrong if they weren't courting? She had already given herself to him and she knew she would do it again if given the chance. So, for the first time, she knew exactly what Dorothy felt. Of course, the Sheriff's daughter had not been in love with Quatre, but Relena knew she had just wanted to feel…alive. To feel anything for an unattached woman was a rarity. Now she knew how it was to feel everything at once, in his arms. 

She stood smoothly, brushing leaves off her skirts and helping Heero to rise, his bad arm around her shoulders as they made their way over the short distant to the hut that had been erected especially for them. It was on the ground since Heero could not climb the rope ladder up to a tree house and she wouldn't have dared in a dress. Which reminded her, she needed to talk to Sally about getting some new clothes…

They entered the hut, Relena closing the door behind them as Heero made his way alone to the bed. There were two separate rooms, one for meetings and greeting visitors, the other obviously a bedroom. One bedroom, and Relena blushed, realizing that all the outlaws knew of her and Heero's relationship. How, she didn't pretend to guess. Well, perhaps they _had_ been a bit obvious. 

Without touching his clothes, Heero laid himself down, a soundless sigh of relief escaping him. Her brow furrowing, she went to his side, her fingers touching the silky strands of his dark hair. "Do you need anything?"

He nodded. 

"What?"

"You," he said and lifted his good arm, beckoning her. She blushed and smiled, crawling in beside him, adjusting herself in the crook of his arm so as not to hurt his ribs. It was so new, this intimacy, and so welcome. She closed her eyes feeling Heero run his hand through her hair. She kissed the back of his hand when it brushed her cheek. She felt Heero stiffen and she looked up, afraid she had done something wrong. Instead, she found frustration glittering in a single blue eye. 

"Forgive me, Relena," he said, somewhat roughly, "I would love you all night but…" He raised his right arm, the bandage obvious through his shirt sleeve, "…I can't even hold you." There was an odd tone in his voice, and it was a moment before she could put a name to it. Helplessness. Heero hated to be helpless, she knew he had felt it at the moment of her father's death and it had eaten away at him every since. 

She leaned up on one elbow and kissed him gently. "Don't worry, Heero, there will be plenty more nights for us," she whispered against his lips. He relaxed enough with her next kiss to respond back. "Besides, you will need all your strength for tomorrow." He didn't answer, simply curved his good hand around her neck, holding her in place as their kiss deepened. 

* * * * 

Heero lay awake, his one working arm curled around Relena's waist as she slept quietly next to him. His gaze was directed at the ceiling, his thoughts far away from the silent forest village he had helped create. 

Soon, his inner voice told him. 

Yes, soon. Tomorrow, in fact, would be the day he declared war on the Sheriff of Nottingham. It would be small at first, this battle, mere skirmishes, but at the end, the Sheriff would realize the errors of his ways. Nottingham would belong to the king once again. He would see to it. 

But he would need help. 

He turned his head to watch her breathe, golden strands of hair turning silver in the moonlight through the open window. She would want to stay. She would want to help him in this, but he could not allow it. She wasn't an outlaw, and though her reputation was beyond repair, she still had family that loved her. Her brother and his wife would arrive at the Peacecraft Manor any day, and she would need to be there to meet them. He would have to send her away. 

Soon, Peter's voice whispered. 

Yes, soon. When Relena was back at home safely, Trowa would help him annoy the Sheriff. There were still villages out there, under persecution, though the Sheriff dared not fire them. He needed someone to pay taxes. 

Taxes…

Perhaps that was the way to go about it. The villagers needed money, and the Sheriff had plenty. And wasn't the road that cut through Sherwood a tax route to London? If so, it would be the perfect solution to spread the rumors of the devious outlaw, Heero, and his men. 

Briefly, an image of his father appeared before him. The Earl had probably heard about his son's so-called kidnapping of a highborn lady by now. In fact, Heero was sure the Earl was close to disinheriting him in order to wash his hands clean of the whole mess. Wasn't it odd that just a week ago he was being welcomed home as a war hero, and now he was being hunted by the law? If Heero could have laughed without his ribs aching, he would have. There was no time to explain things to his father, he doubted the old man would listen anyway. No, he had to think of the people of England now, and how best to save them from the enemy within. 

* * * * 

Relena rose early the next morning, pulling herself reluctantly out of Heero's embrace. She left him sleeping soundly, hoping that he slept for a few more hours at least. His body needed to rest if he was to carry out these grand plans of his. 

She exited their hut quietly, breathing in the fresh dawn air with relish. Sherwood was beautiful at this time of the day, everything glittering with dew drops. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Trowa jump down from a rope ladder that was attached to one of the watchtowers. Well, watch trees she should say. Heero had designed them and they looked sort of like a ship's crow's nest, only built around the trunk of a tree. They were manned at all times, the watchmen taking shifts, and it appeared that Trowa had just finished his. 

"Trowa," she called to him. He turned, noticed her, and began making his way towards her. She needed to talk to him and she wasn't about to let him slip away again. For days he had been avoiding her, seeing in her eyes the knowledge of his past. He didn't want to talk about it, that was obvious, but she didn't care. He was going to hear her out, for Catherine's sake. 

Unfortunately, fate was against her. Trowa was about halfway to her when there was a loud _snap!_ like a tree branch had broken. Startled, Relena looked up at the watchtower in time to hear a cry of pain, followed seconds later by one of outrage. Trowa had pivoted on his foot, his bow in his hands, his fingers reaching back for an arrow as if he expected trouble. The ladder to the watchtower quivered and then Duo appeared, climbing down it with furious steps. Right behind him was Harry, the boy's shirt rent down the front which was covered in blood, one hand trying to keep the torn fabric closed. Suddenly frightened, Relena hurried forward, Trowa by her side as Duo reached the ground, shaking free of the ladder with a muttered oath. 

"What happened?," Relena asked, holding the ladder steady as Harry made his way down. Duo ignored her, opting to turn back to look up at Harry, his violet eyes dark with anger. 

"I can't believe this!," he raged, "All this time? Did you think you could hide _those_ forever?"

Harry looked down at the monk, fury in his own eyes. "What was I supposed to do, Duo? In case you haven't noticed, this camp is made up of men! It's not exactly a place for a girl to go running around in!"

Relena blinked. Girl? Harry was a…girl?

"You are supposed to tell the truth! I wouldn't have let anything happened to you!" He bit down on his next words and turned away, his braid swinging like the tail of an angry cat. "You deal with her, my lady," he said to Relena, "I can't." And he walked away, silently furious. 

Relena turned her gaze to Harry, watching as the…young girl turned to meet her look. Instead of speaking, she simply climbed down to the ground and stood patiently, her head bowed. Relena glanced briefly at Trowa and he nodded and left, following Duo's path of escape. 

"Harry, if you don't mind, I'd like to make sure you are alright," she said gently, motioning to the bloody shirt. Harry looked up finally, navy eyes filled with a girl's tears. 

"My name's Hilde," she said, her voice strong. 

Relena nodded, "Hilde, let's find you some new clothes."

* * * * 

"It was my fault," Hilde said later, as she sat in the meeting room just outside of the bedroom where Heero still slept. Relena had cleaned and bandaged the ragged cut on the girl's chest and bound it with cloth. It was a shallow wound and would heal very quickly. "I was leaning over the railing of the watchtower and it broke. The broken end of it tore my shirt as I began to fall and I cried out. Duo caught me before I went completely over but…" She suddenly blushed, "..well, he _saw_. I don't blame him for being angry, but I honestly thought it was the only way. By the time you came along, everyone thought I was a boy named Harry so I couldn't reveal myself then." Hilde lowed her head. "I suppose he'll have me sent away."

Relena shook her head and offered the girl a new shirt. "Of course he won't send you away. If you disguised yourself as a boy just to remain here, there must be a good reason you ran away from home. No one will send you back."

Hilde slipped into her clean clothes. "My father was a knight in the war. He got killed early on and I become a ward of the Crown, since I have no other family. I was supposed to be married off to Baron Gent, a man who owned a great deal of land but has little heart. I heard rumors that he beat his former wife and killed her when he found her in the bed of another man." Hilde shook her head. "Let's just say I wasn't exactly eager to jump into his arm's so I fled. I'm an outlaw now, betrayer to the Crown. Oh, I suppose I could go back and say I was kidnapped or something, but I left that life behind for a reason. My home is here now. " Her gaze drifted to Relena. "Can you understand that?"

"I can," Relena replied softly. Hilde smiled. 

"Good. I've wanted to talk to you before this, but I was afraid you would figure out my secret. Woman's intuition perhaps." She shrugged, "Anyway, it's good to be myself again. Although," she paused thoughtfully, "I think that harpist— Quatre?— knew I was a woman from the beginning. When I caught him spying outside Duo's cottage, he gave me an odd look and a smile. He never said anything though, so if he did, he was very kind not to reveal me."

"He is a very kind man," Relena affirmed, glancing at the window. Trowa was waiting outside. "Well, do you think you can face everyone?" Hilde took a shaky breath and ran a hand through her short, dark hair. It had once been down to her waist, she had told Relena, but she had been forced to shear it off in order to take on the persona of a boy. 

"I guess I have no choice," the girl replied, squaring her shoulders. Relena smiled reassuringly. 

"It will be alright. You'll see."

Hilde tried to smile. "I hope you're right."

* * * * 

Catherine tripped, her skirts tangled in her legs, and she fell heavily on the stairs, the edges cutting into her knees. She grunted and looked back, fear painted clearly on her face. She could hear him on the stairs, his hurrying steps coming ever closer. He couldn't catch her!

"Get up, Catherine!" She told herself and her body moved, beginning to climb the steps rapidly again, her skirts pulled up well above her ankles as she ascended the tower. She could hear her father calling from below, shouting for her to come back. She could not. _He_ was behind her! Didn't her father know what would happen if he caught her? She had to hurry, he was so close…

By the time the door of the tower room came into view, he was right behind her, his hand reaching out to grab at her dress. The hem of it ripped in his fingers but she cried out and flung herself into the room, slamming the door in place with all her might, the cross bolt falling into its groove. She was safe. 

A shuddering sob escaped her as she realized this and she collapsed on the cold floor, blows raining on the oak door that held fast. He would never get inside. Never. His shouts and curses would fall on deaf ears. She was safe. 

Raising her head weakly, she looked around at the bare room. There was nothing in it, for this room had no use. It held only a window that let her glimpse the tops of the trees far below. She was alone, and safe. 

"So," she said aloud, her voice trembling, "this is my prison." 


	14. In which the Lord of Peacecraft gets a s...

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story. I really appreicate it. This might be the last chapter for awhile, as I am going on vacation for a week, but I've written several chapters ahead so don't worry, there will be lots of updates when I get back! ^_^ Thanks for sticking with me this far, and on to the story!

* * * * 

Dressed in ever-changing shades of green, Sally was part of the forest itself. Birds landed on tree branches right beside her, ignorant of her presence. She was well hidden, but Wufei was all but invisible. He was in the tree across the road from hers, sitting back on his ankles, black eyes watching the path underneath them. He made no movement, sitting as still as she had ever seen him, his mind concentrated on their mission with a single mindedness she envied. Her mind continued to do nothing but wander. 

For the past few days, ever since Heero had risen from bed, still healing, and asked to see what they had been working on, she had been unable to focus. She and Wufei had been working closely with the able villagers, teaching them to defend themselves and others. They had become somewhat of a team and she had to admit that Wufei was changing before her eyes. He had been arrogant at first, interested only in revenge. She could understand his feelings, he had lost his wife, but she had no patience with them. Everyone had lost something, he was not the only one who had suffered, and when he had accidentally injured the Lady Darlian, it seemed to start a turning in him. His practices with the outlaws provided an outlet for him, let him vent his anger but also allowed him to teach how to keep the things that had happened to him from happening to someone else. She thought she had gotten to know him pretty well, his moods and tempers, and she had to admit they worked well together. Heero had seen it too and told them to try out the first of many 'skirmishes', as he called them. It was a honor to be chosen and so they had left at first light, promising to report back immediately with the results. 

But, against all her wishes, she could not keep her mind on the objective. Her thoughts kept wandering to the man in a tree not so far away…

A glint of light in the branches hit her eyes and she looked up, the movement smooth so as not to startle the birds into flight. Wufei was flashing a dagger at her, the sunlight off the blade creating a signal. Someone was coming. 

She readied herself quickly, a hand on the quarterstaff she had leaned against the trunk, her ears picking up the sound of wheels and hooves coming closer. Soon, she could make out the carriage. It was pulled by two horses and guarded by two riders, each with a lance, but was really caught her attention was the carriage itself. It was not made for carrying passengers, but cargo, and the Sheriff's crest on the door almost guaranteed that cargo to be gold. She grinned. Being an outlaw really had its advantages. 

She dropped from the tree without a sound, landing on her feet directly in front of the two riders. Their horses reared, startled, and she leaned against her staff, nonchalantly, as the two struggled to get their mounts under control. 

"Welcome to Sherwood, gentleman," she said lazily, a smile on her lips. The riders looked at her incredulously, recognizing her voice as that of a woman's. Her grin widened at their shock. "It's a lovely day, don't you think?" She eyed the cargo carriage. "Hmmmmm, well, I suppose I shouldn't bother you with conversation, you seem to be in a bit of a hurry." She tilted her head, "I guess you probably just rather pay your tax and be on your way."

"Tax?" One of the soldiers said, surprised. "What are you talking about? And just what exactly are you doing here, miss?" His hand gripped his lance and she suddenly shed her relaxed stance. Her staff whirled in her fingers and she aimed at the first soldier's chest. 

"Don't play ignorant with me, soldier. For passage through Sherwood, there is a tax," she explained, as if to a small child. "You wouldn't want to be beset upon my outlaws, would you? I can't guarantee your safety if you don't pay your tax. So why don't you be good little lackeys and pay up?"

The soldier who had spoken before growled, "Are you out of your head? We're the Sheriff's men and we don't need to pay a tax for a free road. Out of our way, woman!" He kicked his horse forward, ready to trample her, and she moved breezily to the side, her staff taking him from the saddle in an instant. At that same time, Wufei dropped to the road, unhorsing the remaining soldier with a hand to the back of the neck, his sword aimed at the carriage driver's throat in seconds. 

Sally sighed. "Why is it men always want to do things the hard way?" She hurried around to the carriage door and opened it to peek inside. A low whistle escaped her throat as she stepped back to look up at the driver. "Well, you're in luck. This is just enough to see you on your way back to the Sheriff." She pulled the heavy chest out, discarding her staff so that she could carry it with both hands, it was quite heavy. The driver made a sound of anger and Wufei's blade lifted his chin. 

"Go back and tell your master that the Sherwood bandits hold this forest and, should he wish to pass, he should bring more gold," Wufei said, standing straight until the driver had turned his horses and started back towards Nottingham. Then he turned to Sally, sheathing his sword and raising an eyebrow at the chest in her arms. "Quite a load for the Sheriff to be sending off," he said neutrally. She nodded. 

"I think we'd better get this back to Heero." Wufei nodded and grabbed her staff for her as they stepped back into the forest, disappearing as if they had never been. 

* * * * 

Hilde ran into camp at a full run, waving absently at a few outlaws that called out to her, though in truth she should have paid more attention to them. Everyone had accepted her secret with ease, welcoming her into their lives again with only good natured laughs about her time spent as a boy. Sally had helped, and so had Relena, both women giving her silent support. She owed them a lot and she knew she could never repay them for their kindness. She was happy now, part of a family again. Even Heero had taken her announcement with only a raised eyebrow, Trowa not even that since he had been there when she had shouted the truth at Duo. Wufei had merely grumbled about one more woman to help cook and Quatre had actually hugged her, telling her he was proud she had told the truth. Everyone understood. 

Except for Duo. 

He still hadn't spoken to her since the watchtower incident and it bothered her, more than she was willing to admit. They had been very close before but now it seemed they could no longer even be friends. Relena had tried to reassure her that the monk would come around, but Hilde didn't think so. He could be stubborn, especially when someone had hurt him. 

Sighing to herself, she pushed Duo out of her mind. She had more important news to think about. Such as what she had just heard at Nottingham. She had been out getting supplies, mostly blankets and fabric for clothes that they could not manufactory themselves. Upon arriving back at the forest camp, she had dropped her load outside one of the huts and started directly towards the center of camp. She needed to find Trowa. 

Instead, she found Relena, the silent outlaw nowhere to be seen. The lady was dressed becomingly in form fitting breeches given to her by Sally, along with a green tunic that brought out her eyes and did nothing to disguise the fact that she was a girl. Her long hair was braided and she had a bow slung over her shoulder, a quiver strapped to her back. Trowa had been teaching her how to shoot, much to the dismay of Heero. The dark-haired knight and his lady had been fighting for at least two days. Well, maybe fighting was too strong a word. Heero talked and Relena listened before telling him 'no', kissing him on the cheek, and running off for another session with Trowa. Hilde knew Heero wanted Relena to go back, away from him where she would be safe. She could understand that but she wasn't exactly sure how safe Relena would be under the watchful eye of the Sheriff. Relena, ever the peacemaker, had finally agreed to return to welcome home her brother and give her version of the events he had probably already heard about, but then she would return. She would stay by Heero's side until it was finished. Heero had had no choice but to accept these terms, rather ungracefully, but he had accepted. Which explained Relena's change of dress. A lady's gown was a terrible choice for running around in a forest. 

"Relena!" Hilde called out, jogging to a stop beside the golden-haired lady. Relena straightened and met her gaze, a smile brightening her face. 

"Hilde! I'm glad to see you, Heero— "

Hilde cut her off. "I have to find Trowa immediately. Do you know where he is?" Relena frowned, worry creasing her brow. 

"I'm supposed to practice with him in a few minutes. What's wrong? What is it?"

Hilde took a deep breath. "In town, I heard, everyone was talking about it." Relena leaned on her bow. 

"What?"

"The Lady Catherine of Newark. Two days ago her father promised her hand in marriage to a baron of unsteady character. Rather than go with him, she's locked herself in a tower, refusing to come out unless her father revokes the marriage contract. For two days, she's been without food or water, the villagers are wondering how long she can hold out before she agrees to her father's wishes." She hesitated, seeing Relena's pale face. "This Catherine, she's Trowa's sister, isn't she? He's spoken of her before, when he thought I was a boy."

"Yes," Relena breathed faintly, "I've wanted to speak to him about it but I keep getting sidetracked." She took a calming breath. "Hilde, who is this man that Catherine despises so much?"

Hilde's expression grew sour. "This is why I need to find Trowa. It's the Baron, Relena. Baron Gent. The one _I_ was suppose to wed." She shook her head, hands clenched at her sides. "How long do you think he will let her elude him before he takes matters into his own hands?"

* * * * 

"The question is, will the Sheriff risk it? If he knows we're robbing his caravans, won't he just stop sending them through Sherwood?" Sally asked, closing the lid of the chest they had just opened. The gold glitter had begun to irritate eyes too used to seeing green. "He's not a fool."

"He'll risk it," Heero said quietly, standing absolutely still before them, his cobalt eyes focused on the chest, though it was clear his thoughts were elsewhere. "This is the only trade route to London, it will cost him time and money to use another road. He'll simply send more guards and better protection. He'll make it more difficult." The knight glanced up at them. "Would you still do it, knowing this?"

Wufei nodded. "The man has no honor, the money is not his. I will not let those chests reach London." Sally agreed. 

"Others are willing, too," she told them. "Some of the villagers are quite ready to extract revenge for their burned homes, and returning money to those who need it is the perfect way to let them achieve it without violence."

Heero nodded, "I agree. I leave you two in charge of our road 'delays'. Put a few teams together and report back to me if there are any problems." He turned on his heel and was striding away before Sally could process the undertone in his voice. She called after him. 

"What are you planning to do?"

He didn't look back. 

"I'm going to take care of William de Grey."

* * * * 

"Are you sure, Gisbourne? There must be no mistake."

Gisbourne didn't hesitate. "I'm sure, my lord. They had not been back to the cottage since I discovered them there. I think they have abandoned it, sir."

William de Grey shook his head tiredly. Why must he be surrounded by fools? "Think, Gisbourne. The cottage is still well supplied. They will come back to it, sooner of later." He tapped a finger against his jaw thoughtfully. The outlaws had been far too quiet lately and that told him they were planning something. Unfortunately, he would have to let their plan unfold before he could counteract it, something he did not look forward to doing. Relena was still with them, under the care of that damn knight. He could do nothing that would harm her. She belonged to him, or would, once the Earl's son was dead. "Go back to the cottage," he said finally, "Take a few men. If anyone should come back there, capture them and bring them to me." Gisbourne grinned and William snapped, "Alive!"

The grin disappeared from his cousin's face. 

"As you wish," the younger man said stiffly and left the room without another word. William rubbed his temples. The man was getting more and more difficult to deal with. The poor fool was in love with Dorothy, who had been keeping to herself lately, refusing to see just about everyone. He would have to talk to her about that. If a few words from her would get Gisbourne back on track, she would say them, or she would feel the extent of her father's wrath. 

And to add to this problem, he still had the outlaws to deal with. They had a new hiding place, he was sure of it. Wherever they had fled, he would find them, and crush them. 

Nottingham was his. 

And he had a carriage to catch.

* * * * 

Lord Milliardo of Peacecraft glanced out the carriage window, instantly affronted by the sun-streaked leaves that floated by. Why did it have to be a glorious day outside? Winds and clouds would have suited his mood much better and, in turn, given him an excuse to blame his mood on. It would do no good to blame the real reason for his foul temper, he had not seen his sister in weeks and would not for a few more hours. Until then, he had better keep his dark thoughts to himself. He did not want to upset Lu. 

He looked over at his wife, who was leaning against the frame of the carriage, her head tilted to the side as she gazed peacefully out the window. Sunlight caught in her dark hair, spitting blue-black sparks as it tried to escape. Her right hand was splayed over her still flat stomach, unconsciously protective of the life she had only learned of a week ago in London. Milliardo, who preferred to be called Zechs, felt his chest tighten at the sight of her, beautiful in her new found serenity. He had been shocked when she had told him of his impending fatherhood, but not negatively so. In fact, once he was able to react, he had been overjoyed. He felt a fierce protectiveness towards her now and he found himself almost growling if another man so much as looked at her for longer than three seconds. It was insane, and he could do nothing to stop it, indeed, he wasn't sure if he should. He had another life to think about now and it depended on Lu's total and complete health. If anything happened to her…

"You're worrying again." 

Zechs blinked out of his thoughts to find his wife watching him, her hand on his arm, eyes soft. She smiled a little. "You don't need to worry, darling. I'm perfectly all right." 

"I know," he said, placing his hand over hers on his arm. "Still, I can't help worrying over you. This will be our first child, perhaps a son…" He did not need to continue. Lu knew how much he needed an heir. 

"I will take care of myself," she promised him and he squeezed her hand in a rare show of affection. Her smile grew. 

Suddenly, the carriage lurched to an abrupt stop, the driver shouting at his horses. Zechs and Lu were pitched forward by the sudden lack of motion, but Zechs caught his wife's elbow before she was thrown to the other side of the carriage. Breathing heavily, he cursed under his breath. 

"What the hell is happening?" He shouted angrily. His fury filled with fear for his wife. He kept his hand on her arm and used other to tap on the roof. "What's going on? Driver?"

A chuckle drifted from outside and Zechs turned, off balance, to find the tip of a longsword pointed at his throat. His ice blue eyes calmly followed the blade up to its wielder, the anger in the pit of stomach turning to cold fury as he recognized the man standing right outside. He didn't know the sword bearer, but he would never mistake the soldier standing next to him. 

"Sheriff de Grey…" 


	15. In which a daring rescue is attempted an...

The tower rose from the castle with a grace and beauty unmatched by the surrounding scenery. It glowed almost golden in the dim light as if it had absorbed all the sunlight during the day hours and was now releasing it to make the moon jealous. At the highest point, he could faintly make out a dark recess, darker even than the surrounding night. It was a window and it was the only outside entrance into the tower room, completely inaccessible from the ground if one only gave it a cursory glance. But Trowa had been watching the tower for a good hour, his jaw set and mind quiet as a plan began to form. He knew he companions were getting restless with the long wait but it was necessary. There could be no mistakes this night. 

Slightly behind him, Hilde shifted in her crouched position, trying to get the blood flowing back to limbs that had fallen asleep from the awkward pose. She was anxious and exited, he could tell by the sparkle in her dark eyes and the way she could not sit still. She wanted to prove herself and tonight she would get the chance, but he could not quell the knot of concern in his stomach. She was too young. It was funny really, how he had never thought it before, when she was a still a boy to him, but now that she was a girl, everything about her had changed. She suddenly seemed to innocent to be an outlaw and he found himself wanted to keep her shielded. She had been with them for a long time, he trusted her, but now she had become somewhat of a little sister to him and the price of welfare had doubled. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her in the confusion they were sure to cause, to either of them, actually. Heaven knew that if Relena came back with so much as a scratch his life would be forfeit to Heero's sword. 

The golden-haired lady was concealed in the bushes a few feet away, a glint of sunlit hair giving away her position. She had insisted on coming, Catherine was her closest friend, but he had not agreed with her at first. Heero wanted her back at Peacecraft Manor before sunrise and she had agreed, saying she would leave Newark the moment she knew Catherine was safe. Heero, to say the least, had not been pleased but he had let her go, warning Trowa without words that if Relena got hurt he might as well not come back at all. His midnight blue glare had made that clear enough. Needless to say, he now felt a great deal of pressure for everything to go right. He just wanted his sister out of that tower and safe, preferably where he could see her at all time. 

Catherine.

How long had it been since he had seen her last? He could not even remember, the memory fuzzy and indistinct. How odd that he could remember very well the circumstances that had caused him to leave her, vanishing into the trees without a trace, never to return. Until now.

He had been out in the countryside, riding one of his father's hunters, working out the stallion's gait. He had been nearing a meadow pond to let the animal drink when he had heard the cries. Frantic splashes had come from the water and gurgling shouts for help had pulled him to the edge of pond, eyes wide. It was a small girl and she was drowning. Her head had sunk beneath the surface and he had not hesitated, even to shed his outer jacket. Instead, he had dived in, searching for a small hand in the gloomy darkness. By the time he had carried her slight weight to the grass, exhausted, she wasn't breathing and he was helpless. He had turned her on her side and slapped the space between her lungs, hoping she would cough up the water she had inevitably swallowed. 

The miracle had not occurred. 

The child remained unmoving. She had died in his arms. 

He could remember her cold skin clearly, the blueness of her lips, her wet hair between his fingers, and at that moment everything had become crystal clear. It was amazing really, how sharp everything seemed when you witnessed death for the first time. He had sat there, by the pond, completely numb, his eyes unseeing. A boy, out playing with his hound had found him and rushed back to tell his father. Apparently, from a child's limited perspective, it had looked like he had killed her. Even in his detached state he could hear the hooves of the Sheriff's horses, a horn sounding in the air. They were coming for him. 

Without thinking, he had left her there, awaiting discovery by the Sheriff's men. The horn had sounded again by the time he got to his horse and then he was off, racing through the countryside. Racing away from death and his own damnation. From that moment on, with the first step of his stallion, he had become a wanted man, unable to return home ever again. 

Catherine.

What would she think of him? Would she hate him for abandoning her? He wouldn't blame her, and he would leave her again, if she wanted it, but part of him would die. Her rejection would be the final blow to his already meaningless existence. He didn't know what he would do if he looked into her silver eyes and found only accusation. He had the faint notion that it would kill him. 

"Trowa," Relena's soft voice drifted to him from the darkness. She said nothing more, having got his attention and he nodded absently, knowing they were running out of time. It was now or never. 

In complete silence, he stood and took out a heavy coiled rope from the satchel at his feet and looped it over his shoulder, glancing back Hilde and Relena, who straightened from their crouches instantly. He made a forward motion with his free hand and, together, the trio of made their way across his father's lawn, keeping low in the shadows and moving with little sound. The tower that they were headed for served as a corner to the perimeter wall, perfect since it would spare them from having to infiltrate the castle itself. They reached the base of it without incident, the two women notching arrows to their bow strings, prepared to protect him as he ascended. He let the rope slip from his shoulder and gripped the end just under the three-pronged steel anchor. Letting out some slack, he began to twirl the rope, swinging the anchor in an ever widening circle. Hilde and Relena backed away to give him room and when he thought he had enough momentum, he released it, sending the anchor flying upwards to clatter against the tower window. He released the breath he had been holding and tugged on the rope. It stayed steady. It was time. 

He glanced back at Relena as he swung himself up, and she gave him a nod, her bow tilted and raised in a defensive posture. He nodded back but for a moment, he wished Heero or Duo had come with them. Trowa was uneasy about leaving the two girls by themselves incase there was trouble, but Heero had had plans to go to Nottingham and Duo was making himself scarce, apparently still angry with Hilde. So it was only the three of them, and that would have to do. Relena and Hilde could look out for themselves, Relena especially having become quite good with her bow. He would have to believe that they would be alright while he was gone. 

Hand over hand, he began to climb, the ascent rather easy as he was in good shape. The descent would be another matter entirely but he would worry about that when the time came. For now, getting to Catherine was all that mattered. Cool anger fueled his strength as he thought of his sister, imprisoning herself to avoid a man he had heard a great many things about. All of them sinister. Hilde had told him what she knew and her testimony alone had been enough to give him chills. This Baron Gent was under suspicion of murder and yet, he walked free, while people like Hilde lived in hiding, the only justice they could ask of life. 

It was apparent to him now that justice no longer reigned in Nottingham. 

He reached the window ledge without breaking a sweat and pulled himself up, swinging his legs over the rim and dropping to the tower floor with ease. The darkness in the room was complete, but his night vision was ready and he did not have to squint in order to see Catherine standing near the door, her back pressed against he wall, obviously frightened. Of him. 

"If you're one of the baron's men, I won't go without a fight," she said, her voice trembling only slightly. He felt a rush of pride for her. "I'd rather throw myself out that window than marry him."

He lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture, taking exactly one step towards her. He had to struggle to find his own voice. "I'd rather you not kill yourself, Catherine. I came a very long way to save you and Relena would never forgive me if I went back without you."

His sister gave an odd sort of gasp and clasped her hands over her mouth, her gray eyes wide with shock. He moved forward again, hands dropping to his side as he neared her, stopping only a foot away. He could see her clearly now and what he saw made him wish he had brought a weapon. Her hair and dress were bedraggled, dark circles under her luminous eyes, her face pale with too little nourishment and sleep. Still, even with all this, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. 

"Catherine," he said quietly and she sobbed aloud. For an instant, he thought she would turn away from him and his heart was prepared to break, but then she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her body trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Trowa," she whispered and the moment she said his name, his heart mended itself back together. He slipped his arms around her waist hesitantly, afraid almost that if he touched her she wouldn't be real anymore. "I can't believe it. Is it really you or is this just a dream?"

His eyes closed briefly. "It's me," he affirmed and she pulled back slightly, trying to see his face. Her fingers rested against his temples as their eyes met. 

"You're here," she breathed and tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. His chest hurt to see them. She opened her mouth to say more but the words stuck in her throat and she simply buried her face in his shirt, her tears dampening the fabric. He rested his head on top of hers and held her tightly, trying to comfort her, and maybe himself too. It had been long since he had allowed himself to feel comforted. 

Unfortunately, the moment was short lived. Outside, a strange whistle caught his ears and he lifted his head, instantly alert. It took a special arrow to make a sound like that, one with small holes in the shaft that made eerie music when it was fired. Only Relena had had a warning arrow in her quiver, which meant…

"We have to go," he told Catherine, even as the tower door shuddered with a terrific blow from the outside. His sister stiffened in his arms. 

"The Baron," she whispered and he squeezed her arm. 

"Come on."

He pulled her over to window and looked down, finding Hilde and Relena below, bow strings pulled taunt, their arrows aimed high towards the perimeter wall at something he couldn't see. He looked back at Catherine. The tower door shook again. "We've got to climb down. You'll be safe as long as you hold on to me."

Catherine looked at him with big eyes. "Trowa…"

"You can do it, Catherine, now come on." 

She didn't try to argue again and simply curled her arms around his neck as he instructed, holding herself tight against. Trowa took a breath and gripped the rope tightly, praying to a God he hardly believed in that he was strong enough to hold them both. Before he could think about it much, he swung them out, the wind of their movement rustling Catherine's skirts. Their weight made the rope slip through his fingers, causing Catherine to scream as they zipped down five feet, his palms burning as he finally managed to stop their sudden descent. Sweat beaded his brow as his muscles were flexed to their tightest, his hands holding a death grip on the rope. He couldn't let them fall again for he was sure his arms did not have enough strength to stop them a second time. Catherine was breathing shallowly against him but she seemed to be alright so he began their descent again, slowly putting one hand beneath the other, their combined weight slowed by his feet against the rope. 

By the time he reached the ground he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to use a bow for a couple days, his arms were so strained. Catherine released him when her feet hit the dirt and he took a deep breath, realizing the hardest part was over. Now they only needed to get out of there. 

Relena and Hilde were a few yards away and it took him a few seconds to realize they were _shooting_. His eyes looked up to find their targets. Guards on the wall, all armed with crossbows, and they were using them very well. Hilde shouted at him. 

"_Run!_" she cried, moving even as she fired, making herself a harder target. Relena was right behind her. "We'll cover you. _Go!_" Trowa didn't stop to think. He grabbed Catherine's hand and ran, pulling her after him as they raced behind Relena and Hilde's fire line. They followed directly after and soon all of them were concealed within the trees, the Baron's angry guards shouting after them. 

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, looking them all over for any obvious wounds. Relena and Catherine nodded immediately but Hilde grimaced. 

"I got nicked," she said, her palms pressed hard against her thigh, there was blood on the fabric of her breeches but it looked light. "It's not too bad. A shallow cut, I think." She looked up, a faint smile flickering across her face. "Hello, Catherine."

Relena straightened, silver tears of joy in her lashes. "Catherine," she said, and the two women flew into each other's arms, crying and laughing softly in turns. Trowa half-smiled watching them and helped Hilde bind her leg as the two friends got reacquainted. By the time they were ready to head back to the camp, the moon was just over the horizon, leaving Relena little time to return to her manor. 

"I wish I didn't have to go," she said wistfully, "but I must hurry if I'm to beat my brother back home." She hugged Catherine and Hilde once more and kissed Trowa lightly on the cheek. "Take care of yourselves." She squeezed his arm and he knew the message was also for Heero. "I will return when I can." And then she was gone, the waving branches of the brush the only sign that she had been there. Trowa turned his emerald gaze to the two remaining women, his weariness evident in his voice. 

"Let's go home," he said and they nodded. 

The trees welcomed them.

* * * * 

Heero led his stolen horse through the village of Locksley, following the stolen wagon Duo was driving just ahead, pulled by another set of horses that didn't belong to them. The fact that they belonged to the Sheriff, though, made it all worthwhile. On the back of the wagon, Sally and Wufei handed bundles of food and supplies to the crowd that followed them, laughing and shouting their thanks in turn. Many of the villagers called to him as he passed, knowing instinctively who he was by the full quiver of arrows on his back and the bow slung over his saddle. The Sherwood bandit, Heero, they shouted, praising him for the small bags of money that made their way out of the wagon along with the food. The people here in Locksley were starving, their cattle confiscated by Nottingham because they would not tell the whereabouts of the forest outlaws. Locksley had protected them and so, he in turn, gave back to them. 

They were his now. 

A village wife waved tearfully at him, holding the feet of a good sized chicken. She would be able to feed her children now. A young boy ran through the street, holding a toy boy and shouting imaginary arrows. A young maiden actually came right up to him and kissed him quickly before running away, cheeks aflame. Heero could only blink after her, startled. Duo laughed and looked back at him from his wagon seat. 

"You'd better be glad Relena's not here. She's getting pretty good with those arrows of hers. She wouldn't miss you from this distance."

Heero glared at him which only caused the monk to laugh good naturedly. For some reason he could not get the mental image of a Heero pin cushion out of his head with Relena standing by, looking smug. 

It did not take much to make the villagers happy. The outlaws' gifts brought hope against the Sheriff's tyranny and that was all they needed. And, for now, it was enough for Heero too. 

For now. 

* * * * 

Quatre tried to move soundlessly through the forest, but the fact was, he wasn't very good at it. His harp was an awkward bundle on his back and it often threw him off balance at the worst times. After while, he gave up, and contented himself with walking with the noise of a herd of cattle. It didn't matter anyway, he didn't have much farther to go. 

Duo's cottage came into view slowly, its vine covered walls making it hard to see even to Quatre's sharpened eyesight. The minstrel had come for some medical supplies that the camp was running out of, Duo having told him what they needed. The place was deserted, of course, so Quatre walked right in, never suspecting what awaited him. 

There was a brief shout of "Now!" before Quatre was tackled to the floor, his harp digging sharply into his back. Before he even knew what was happening, a gag had been shoved in his mouth and his hands were tied behind his back, his harp on the floor, crushed. He stared at it, feeling as if a part of him had been destroyed, and when his sea-blue eyes found his captor's, he lunged forward against the hands that held him, abruptly as angry as he had ever been in his life. 

"You!" he managed around the cloth in his mouth, the single word holding all his scorn and anger. A torch flared in the darkness and the orange flames painted Guy of Gisbourne's face with unholy shadows. The Sheriff's cousin gave a brief smile before abruptly punching Quatre in the stomach as hard as he cold. Air rushed out of Quatre's lungs and he doubled over, momentarily blinded by pain and choking on his gag. 

"That was for Miss Dorothy," Gisbourne said calmly, massaging his knuckles. The men holding Quatre suddenly released him and backed away, laughing softly as Gisbourne took a step forward, looming over the helpless minstrel. 

He grinned suddenly as Quatre looked up, his face determined despite the fact that he knew what was coming. 

"But don't worry," Gisbourne said, "they'll be plenty more just for me."

TBC… 


	16. In which we learn the truth about the Sh...

"You misunderstand me, my lord," William de Grey said smoothly, watching Lucretzia seat herself in a comfortable chair. Feeling that primitive protectiveness again, Zechs moved in front of his wife, blocking the Sheriff's view. William lifted his gaze. 

"Really?" Zechs said coldly, arms firmly at his side, his voice low and dangerous. "You hold us at sword point, order our driver to take us here, and detain us in this room, telling us we can't leave." Anger made ice-blue eyes flare. "Tell me what part of all this is not forced kidnapping?"

The Sheriff made a placating gesture which only served to fuel the young lord's temper. He and Lucretiza were being held against their will in a guest room of Nottingham Castle and though it sported all the comforts the place had to offer, it was still a prison. This was reinforced by the fact that two armed guards stood outside the door, their crossed lances forbidding anyone entry, or exit. 

Zechs was beyond being placated. 

He was worried for Lu, who had suffered a terrible shock at the sight of a sword under her husband's chin. She was a very strong woman, but lately she had been so much more emotional, and this situation had unnerved her more than it should have. If their child had suffered damage because of some plot of the Sheriff's, Zechs would take his revenge with his bare hands. He had never respected nor liked the Sheriff of Nottingham. The man had bought his station where others earned theirs and that was an act too dishonorable for a public official. Furthermore, Zech's and William's estranged relationship became even worse when Zechs married Lucretiza, the daughter of a minor baron in the north. William had had his eye on Lu for awhile, thinking to buy her as he had bought his position. Fortunately enough for Lucretzia, she and Zechs had been in love the moment they first saw each other and her father knew. He gave his daughter's hand to Zechs, who was of more stable wealth and higher position, cousin as he was to a king. William had returned to Nottingham empty handed. 

Before their trip to London, Zechs had begun to notice the Sheriff's regard for his sister. It was repulsing, and not because of the difference in their ages, older men where always marrying younger women, but because he was sure that this was William's retribution, his revenge for being unable to claim Lucretzia. Not that Zechs would have allowed the man to court his sister even if he had had genuine feelings for her, but it made the situation worse that he could be doing it out of spite. Lu felt positive that William did have some feelings for Relena, but Zechs could not agree. William de Grey had always been a shrewd enemy and as far as the Sheriff was concerned, there was still a battle to fight. 

"I'm shocked you think so low of me, my lord," William said, folding his hands in front of him easily, completely at ease. "I am an officer of the law."

"And all this time I thought you deemed yourself above it," Zechs replied, an edge to his words. William smirked. 

"I would never think of holding a relation of the King's against their will, but it is necessary for your protection," he said, moving across the room as if in thought. Zechs watched him, his gaze frigid. 

"Explain yourself," he ordered and the Sheriff bowed mockingly. 

"While you and your wife have been away, Nottingham has developed a problem. A gathering of outlaws have taken root in Sherwood Forest, harassing the good people of the city. My men have had trouble locating them and the bandits have grown more organized under new leadership."

"I cannot pretend to understand what this has to do with us," Zechs commented, his patience thin. He crossed his arms over his chest as the Sheriff continued. 

"Why, just this, my lord. The outlaws are now under the direction of someone I think you are well acquainted with." William paused for effect. "Sir Heero Yuy of Huntington, son of the Earl."

In her chair, Lucretzia stifled a gasp and leaned forward, intent. "But that's…"

"I know," the Sheriff replied. "And as you must remember, Sir Heero was a childhood friend of your sister, my lord." 

For a moment, Zechs didn't speak and Lu, who knew his moods very well, could tell he was struggling to stay calm. Strands of white-blonde hair fell into her husband's eyes as he looked at the Sheriff and the muscles in his crossed arms tensed. "Am I to believe," he started softly, "that we are being kept here because of some imaginary threat to my sister's life?" 

The Sheriff was taken aback. It was not the reaction he had desired. "But, sir, I would think that— " Zechs cut him off. 

"Heero Yuy would never harm a hair on my sister's head. Indeed, though they were friends years ago, he went on Crusade. If he has returned, he is not the same man. War changes everyone." His gaze pinned the Sheriff to the wall. "Now, tell me you have actual proof that Yuy intends ill towards my sister or I shall be forced to bring you before the Earl on accounts of heresy."

The Sheriff hesitated. It had not been his intention to lie to the lord of Peacecraft. Such lies could have a way of strangling him, as too many people might refute them. Still, if it was the only way, he would have to keep Zechs and Lucretiza contained, unable to speak to anyone else. For he was sure someone would tell them he was lying. 

"I had hoped to let your sister explain these events, but I guess it shall be me who enlightens you." Zechs frowned. "I'm afraid that while you were away, your sister was abducted." Lucretzia gasped, her hand fluttering over her lips. "She has been returned safely, but we have reason to believe her kidnapper was Heero Yuy."

Zech's jaw was clenched tightly, unable to speak. He could not believe it. Lies from the mouth of the snake, disguised with small truths to make it believable. Still, he was unable to tell what was real and what was false. Had Relena really been kidnapped? It was unthinkable for a lady of her station to be taken against her will. And by Heero Yuy, no less. He could not accept it. He needed to hear the words from Relena's own lips, only he wished she would not speak them. He didn't want it to be true. 

As children, he had always been overprotective of her, and he knew it. She had never minded, as they were very close, and indeed, found it somewhat charming when they were older and a single glance from him could keep away any unwanted suitor. When their father had joined the Crusades, it had been his pleasure to care for her. Now that their father was dead, it was his right. 

If Heero Yuy had so much as touched his sister in an unwelcome way…

"I can see this startles you," William murmured, striding towards the door. "You need not worry though, I will be bringing in this renegade earl-to-be. For your protection, I brought you here, so that he might not accost you the way he did your sister. With you here, Relena will feel more comfortable accepting my protection. I will bring her to you shortly." He stepped out of the room, the guards lances crossing again behind him. "And for her, I will see Heero of Sherwood dead one way or another."

After William was gone, Zechs still stood in the same position, his eyes on the barred door. It was his wife's voice that broke him out of his heavy thoughts. 

"Zechs," she said softly, and he turned to look at her. "I don't like being here." She motioned towards the guards. "I don't like being under his power. He will use us, I saw it in his eyes." Zechs blinked, wondering if her uneasiness came from woman's intuition. If that was the case, he could not ignore it and comfort her. 

"I agree, Lu. He wants something and its not what he said it was." A muscle in his jaw moved. "We cannot stay here. I want to speak to Relena, but not here, under his rules and eyes." He glanced towards the door again. "Are you up for a little intrigue?"

Lu's full lips curled into a smile and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Always, darling."

* * * * 

Relena contemplated the man before her. He was not the one she had been expecting. Instead of her brother's tall, icily handsome physique, she was confronted with a man of gentle looks. Not that her brother could not be kind, but this man had a sort of elegant way about him, the manners of a gentleman in everything he said and did. It was a surprise really, she had not expected to find such things in one of the Sheriff's men. 

She had been waiting, a trifle impatiently, for the arrival of her brother, having just arrived at Peacecraft nary an hour before. She was extremely tired, the nighttime journey harrowing, but there was no time to rest. Her brother was to be expected just after dawn. 

He still had not arrived, and now she knew why. 

The Sheriff's man had appeared at her door only moments ago, his smooth voice telling her butler, Pagan, exactly who had come to call on her. Not that the saber at his side had not proclaimed it. She watched him now with a sort of resigned outlook, waiting for the inevitable words that would come from him. 

He stood straight, shoulders back, one hand resting easily on the hilt of his weapon. Not an offensive move, just the hardened reflex of a soldier. His uniform was pressed neatly, the waves of his light brown hair in perfect array. He had a handsome face, though his looks were a bit too polished for her taste. His blue eyes held a strange, almost delicate, kindness when he spoke to her. 

"The Sheriff requests your presence, my lady."

Was she still a lady? She had almost forgotten. She could see her broken reputation in this man's eyes, though it was clear he did not condemn her. A strange man, really. Any other male would have been repulsed to be in her impure presence. Why was he not?

"May I ask on what reason he wishes me to attend him?" she asked in return, trying to keep her tone civil. This soldier did not deserve her anger or pity. That was to be saved for William himself. 

"I am not privy to my superior's innermost thoughts, my lady, but I believe he wants to speak with you on an issue of your safety and that of your family's."

"You mean my brother," she said, dully, realizing exactly what was going on. The man did not respond and she closed her eyes briefly. "I will see the Sheriff." She would see him, if only to reassure herself of her brother's well-being, and that of Lucretzia's. 

Then she would go tell Heero.

The man bowed to her and offered his arm as they walked out to the waiting carriage, perfectly content to offer her the civility her situation no longer called for. She was grateful for his manners and later, halfway to Nottingham, she would ask his name.

He was called Treize.

* * * * 

"I don't like this," Wufei muttered softly, standing slightly behind her, arms crossed over his chest. His black eyes were narrowed, evidence of his dark mood. She didn't blame him, she felt exactly the same way, and the source of their discomfort was right before them. 

Three chests full of gold and silver and jewels. More than even a Sheriff should have had in his possession. Sally kneeled in front of them, a frown marring her features as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing, her fingers playing with one of her twisted braids absently. Somewhere in the bright gold glitter, there was an answer to this puzzle. Heero's plan of robbing the rich travelers of Sherwood to feed the poor people of Nottinghamshire was brilliant, but it had yielded far more than riches. A plot was forming, or already was in place, and they had stumbled blindly upon it, unable to decipher the hidden meaning. 

It was making Sally completely frustrated. 

"This treasure has a purpose," she said lowly, touching the Sheriff's insignia on the lid of one chest. "But I cannot see what it is. There is too much here to simply be taxes on its way to London." She glanced up at Wufei, noting the tension in his shoulders. "What can it be?"

"Better to ask the Sheriff that," Wufei growled, shifting on his feet. She held his gaze, seeing clearly his anger. In the time they had worked together, she had learned a little about him, enough for him to trust her with his true emotions. Wufei hated the Sheriff with a vengence, though, in truthfulness, his fury should have been directed at Guy of Gisbourne. The Sheriff's cousin had raped and killed his wife, Merian, and burned down their house in a total drunken stupor. Wufei had returned home that same evening to find his love lying in a pool of her own blood, her throat slit, half buried under fallen leaves just outside the remains of their home. The scene was forever burned in Wufei's mind, she could almost glimpse in when he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. It's what fueled his hatred, giving him the need for death and blood and an end to his nightmare. On the outside, he was frozen, a mountain of strength, but on the inside, he was brittle, ready to shatter the moment he had his revenge, for then he would have nothing else to live for. 

She was not sure if he would ever forgive her, but when the moment came, she would take the choice out of his hands and make it herself. 

She wasn't quite sure why, or maybe she was just unwilling to admit it to herself. 

"Heero should know about his," Wufei continued, breaking her stare. She blinked and turned her attention back to their stolen goods. 

"Yes, let us hope that he will be able to make sense of all this."

__

And let us also hope that he will finally put an end to all our nightmares.


	17. Hear the Watchman Cry (DuoxHilde Side Ch...

Hear the Watchman Cry: Missing Chapter to All Along the Watchtower

Hilde sat gingerly by the fire, a grimace telling of the dull ache in her thigh. The bandage around her wound was soaked through with blood and she knew it needed to be changed. The problem was the camp was low on medical supplies and Quatre still had not returned from his journey to Duo's cottage to bring back more. She would have to deal with it herself until he came back. 

She slipped one of her knives out of its sheath, flipping in her hand to run the edge of the blade down her pant leg, slicing away the material with ease. She discarded the bloody material into the fire, her attention fixed on the still bleeding wound just above her knee. She couldn't remember precisely when she had gotten it, the last night's events were already starting to blur without the rush of adrenaline. The arrow point had cut cleanly through her flesh and she thanked God that it had not ended up imbedded in her chest or worse. She had been lucky, but she might not be so again. 

The soft murmur of voices to her left made Hilde turn her head, curious as to who would be up at this hour. A smile curved her lips when she saw it was Trowa and Catherine. The silent outlaw had been reluctant to leave his sister throughout the majority of the day, showing her around and introducing her to everyone with a sort of latent pride that was obvious to everyone else. Catherine had dressed Hilde's wound the moment they had returned to camp the night before, allowing Hilde to make it through the day's rounds before the pain drove her to redress the cut. Besides her obvious skills, Catherine was a wonderful asset to the group of Sherwood bandits. She had taken over the cooking of meals for everyone, bringing her heart felt thanks from everyone who had gotten a bout of stomach sickness from Sally's last batch of venison stew. Her presence brought Trowa to life again and suddenly things were not seem quite so bad. 

Hilde watched Trowa lay a protective kiss on Catherine's forehead before climbing up the rope ladder into the watchtower. It was his shift tonight and his sister watched the tree he had disappeared into for a moment longer before heading towards the makeshift kitchens, her mind already on the next morning's meal. 

Sighing to herself, Hilde turned her attention back to her leg and almost screamed to find Duo standing across the fire from her, his violet eyes reflecting the flames, his body shadowed by the night. His hands were clasped behind his back and he rocked back on his heels once before straightening again, intent on her face. 

"You're hurt."

His voice held none of the cheerfulness she was so used to and it made her heart ache. Unable to meet his eyes, she looked down at her leg, pretending to study the arrow wound. 

"So are you," she replied, touching the cut tenderly, seeing where it was weakest. She tried not to tense up as Duo came around to her side, standing only a foot away, watching her. She could not help but flinch though when his hand came down on her arm. 

She heard him take a sudden breath. "I'm not going to harm you." She swallowed as his fingers brushed her thigh so delicately that it brought her no pain at all. It didn't keep a blush from rising in her cheeks though. She had never been touched, like that, by a man before. It seemed almost…too personal. And he was still angry with her. 

Wasn't he?

"You need another bandage." His voice was low and soft near her ear, sending shivers up her spine as he straightened. 

"I know but we don't have any. Quatre hasn't returned yet." She felt his frown though she didn't look up to see it. 

"It's not like him to be late," Duo said, "but, I guess, until he gets back, this will have to do." This time, Hilde did look up when Duo slipped his shirt over his head, firelight playing over his smoothly muscled torso. Her eyes widened further when he folded it into a long, thick strip and bend down by her knees, his gaze catching hers as he tied it securely over her wound. 

For a moment, they were breathing the same breath, their faces inches apart, drowning in each other's eyes, but then Hilde looked away and the spell was broken. Duo looked down at the ground, his long braid sliding over his bare shoulder. 

"Hilde, I— "

"No, Duo," she said softly, urgently, "Don't apologize. You were right to be angry at me. I shouldn't have lied," she risked a glance at him, "especially to you. We have been friends for a long time and I should have trusted you with my secret." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Absolute silence fell except for the random crackling of the fire and the rustle of the wind through tree leaves. Hilde felt the urge to cry. He couldn't do it. He couldn't forgive her. What would she do? Would she have to leave? Duo had great influence with Heero after treating Relena and if he didn't want her there, she knew it could be done. Perhaps she should just— 

Calloused fingers cupped her cheek hesitantly and her eyes flew open to find Duo watching her with an almost wistful expression. "Hilde, I wasn't right. In fact, I was a down right fool." A remnant of the grin she knew so well lightened his expression. "But then again, I'm not always too smart with women." She smiled slightly and he went on, "You kept a secret, not because you wanted to hurt anyone, but because you honestly felt it was the best thing to do to survive. When I found out the truth, it just…surprised me, is all, but I've had time to think." He sat back on his feet, an earnest look on his face. "Please forgive me, Hilde. I was wrong." He smirked, "Besides, you are cuter as a girl anyway."

She laughed out loud this time and flung her arms around his neck, joyously happy for the first time in days. "Of course I forgive you, Duo! No one's ever been able to stay angry with you for more than a minute." She felt him smile over her shoulder as he hugged her tightly, chuckling. 

"That's right, babe, so don't forget that when I do something stupid again."

"Of course," she murmured, pulling back slightly in his embrace to kiss him innocently on the cheek. The simple action made the arms around her tighten and she blinked, slightly confused as she looked into his deep violet eyes. Had she done something wrong?

"Duo?" she questioned quietly. His face had grown entirely too serious. 

"Hilde, I have to ask you a question," he breathed and she nodded encouragingly. "For most of my life I lived in a monastery. I was an orphan and the brothers took me in, raised me, you might say. They took care of me and for years I thought I wanted to be one of them. Lead a life so simple that surely I would never experience pain. I grew to care for them and in turn, became one of them, as far as I could without actually saying the words. I dedicated my life to God and in reward, everyone I ever loved was killed. The Sheriff ruled it an accidental fire, something no one could have stopped, but he didn't have to see what I saw. He didn't have to see their burnt flesh, eyes unseeing. He never saw three of his men laugh drunkenly and push a fourth soldier into a stable stall, his lantern breaking, the flames catching instantly." He took a shuddering breath and Hilde touched his face, tears in her eyes. He had never told her. "You see, in my heart I had vowed not to kill, not to lie, not to love anything but God. I showed kindness and compassion, yes, but not love. And yet, at that moment, crying beside the body of the man who had almost been my father, I loved him, and I hated the Sheriff. I wanted to kill him, kill whoever had done this. I still do and now, yet again, I find myself wanting to break the only rules I have ever set for myself." He suddenly focused on her, so intense that she felt almost worried about what he would say next. "Knowing all this now, you have to tell me. Tell me it's all right. Tell me it's all right that I want to kiss you."

Her hand caressed his face. "It's all right," she whispered softly, and closed her eyes as he bent down and took her mouth with his. 

Unfortunately, just as Hilde was beginning to think she could die happy if only Duo would keep kissing her, two warning arrows were fired into the ground under the watchtower, their eerie music like mournful wails in the darkness. Duo and Hilde jumped apart, looking up for whatever was wrong. 

Trowa's voice drifted down and around them. "Heero's coming."

As one, they both turned, Duo reaching for Hilde's hand to squeeze it gently. Heero was coming and he must have bad news or Trowa would not have shot a warning. Still, somehow, with Duo by herself, Hilde did not find herself frightened of the future. 

Instead, she wanted to embrace it and find the goodness within it that Duo still believed in, no matter what he said. She would do it for him because from now on, everything was for him. 

Everything.


	18. In which Relena is imprisoned and Quatre...

Trowa leaned against the wooden railing of the watchtower, his bow propped against the trunk of the tree within easy reach. He kept his sharp eyes on the night-cloaked forest, listening for anything that might be out of place. From time to time he would glance to his right to a second watchtower he knew was there but could not see. There were two more just like it to the rear of the camp also, each equipped with a burning torch in case they needed to signal for help. All the watchmen had orders to light their towers if the camp came under attack. It was simple self-preservation but Trowa hoped it would never be necessary. If Heero's plan worked, they would leave this forest city and go back to their homes with the simple knowledge that they were free again. Trowa did not want to think of what he would do if it did not. 

A sound below him caught his attention and he looked down through leafy branches to the small campfire between the two front watchtowers. He had seen Hilde there earlier when he had started his shift but it seemed Duo had joined her. The two were talking, their expressions hidden by shadow but it was clear all was well when Duo suddenly leaned forward and kissed Hilde full on the mouth. Trowa's eyebrows rose, especially when he noticed that the monk had his shirt off. It shouldn't have been a surprise really, Duo had never taken the official vows of a monk, and it was clear from the man's anger at Hilde's revelation that he liked the tiny outlaw. Maybe now Duo would stop sulking and give them all some peace. 

Trowa turned quickly as a small movement caught the corner of his eye, the waving of a single leaf where there was no wind. He reached for his bow as it came again, closer to the camp. He had already nocked a warning arrow by the time he realized it was Heero returning from Duo's cabin, and he was carrying something…

He fired two warning arrows in rapid succession into the ground at the base of the watchtower and watched with satisfaction as Duo and Hilde jumped apart. 

"Heero's coming," he called and began his descent from the tower as the pair turned to look for the outlaw leader. Heero materialized from the darkness, a bulky bundle in his arms. He had left hours ago to check on Quatre since the minstrel had not returned from his run to the cottage for more medical supplies. The fact that Heero now returned without him spoke of trouble. 

Trowa bypassed the last few rungs of the rope ladder to land nimbly on the ground, slinging his bow over his shoulder as he joined Duo and Hilde. Without a word, Heero laid his burden on the ground and unwrapped the cloth, which Trowa absently saw was the cloak Heero had been wearing when he set out. Inside of it were various pieces of smooth wood and odd strings, some of the shards strangely curved. Hilde gasped and Duo stiffened. 

It was Quatre's harp. 

"I found it on the floor of the cottage," Heero said flatly. Without Relena, the outlaw had grown noticeably colder, more inwardly focused. "There was blood on the floor and signs of an ambush. I can only guess that the Sheriff has found Duo's hideaway at last."

The monk nodded grimly, "And now he's taken Quatre in hopes of learning where our main camp is." 

Hilde moved restlessly. "But he won't tell them. He wouldn't betray us." When the three men didn't say a word, she looked up at Duo beseechingly. "Quatre wouldn't, would he?"

"There are many ways to break a man," Heero said after a moment, his voice emotionless as if he were simply stating that the wind was a bit cool tonight. "The Sheriff knows them all. We can not count on Quatre's silence." He bent down and folded up the cloak again but Trowa noticed his movements were more gentle than normal. Heero handed the broken harp to him and Trowa took it from him quietly. Quatre would be wanting it when he came back. 

"What should we do?" Duo asked, frowning. "If the Sheriff finds out about this place…"

"He won't," Heero answered. Hilde gave him a worried look. 

"How do you know?"

Heero's eyes reflected no light. 

"Because I'm going to destroy him."

* * * * 

"I do not like being summoned, Sheriff," Relena said coolly, adjusting her skirts. She was sitting in one of the welcome rooms of Nottingham castle feeling anything but welcome. The Sheriff of Nottingham stood across from her, barely paying attention, his gaze fixed on the slim dagger he held in his hands. From time to time he would flip the blade over, watching the light play off the polished steel. He seemed very calm in the face of her barely concealed anger. 

She did not like being alone with him. If it had been any other lady but her, the very situation would have been scandalous, but since her reputation was beyond repair anyway, what did it matter? The courteous soldier, Treize, had conducted her to this room with all civility but then had begged duties elsewhere. The look he had thrown at his superior as he left had been anything but subservient and Relena wondered if Treize was the key to getting her out of the castle unharmed. For she was sure that without a plan, she would not be leaving at all. 

"Indeed, I do not like summoning you, lady, but I'm afraid this is a matter of importance, as you will agree." William answered almost absently. Relena sat stiffly in her chair. 

"Pray, my lord Sheriff, would this matter have anything to do with my brother? You must know that King Richard does not look kindly on those that imprison his family," she said icily, trying for the tone she had heard Heero use often enough. It seemed to fall flat, for the Sheriff only smirked. 

"I have no need to imprison the Lord of Peacecraft. In fact, I am offended that you would even think it of me. He and his lady wife are guests here, as are you, until I am convinced that Peacecraft Manor is safe for those of your noble blood."

Relena frowned. "Safe from what, Sheriff?"

"Why, from the Sherwood bandits, my lady." He smiled at her stunned look. "Do you not remember? I found the leader of that rabble in your very bedchamber, and let us not forget he concocted your kidnapping from the Faire. It is clear he has an interest in you and I would not have you come to harm if I can help it."

Relena was almost speechless. Almost. "Sir," she said rigidly, "I care nothing for your concern and I'm sure my brother would agree with me when I say that we have always taken care of ourselves. Your supposed 'safety' is nothing but an inconvenience." She stood suddenly, feeling restless and confined and very alone in the dim room. "I would you release my brother and his wife so that we may return to Peacecraft with none of your 'protection'. "

She had his attention now. William straightened from his slouch against the wall and watched her with cold eyes as he slipped his dagger into its sheath at his waist. He took a step forward and it took all of Relena's courage to keep from stepping back. She held her ground tremblingly as he came to stand mere inches from her, his face like granite. 

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he said softly, and then he was backing away towards the door, shutting it with a resounding slam, the sound of the lock turning on the other side. It took a moment for this to register but when it did, Relena flew across the room and to the door, pulling on the knob with all her strength before resorting to pounding one fist against the aged wood. 

"Let me out! Sheriff! You can't do this! Let me out!"

His voice, cool and calm drifted through the wood. "Take your ease, my lady. You will be safe enough here. Once the thief-prince of Sherwood is dead, you will be free to go, along with your brother. Until then, enjoy your stay in Nottingham Castle." She heard his footsteps echo down the hall and she pounded once more on the door, ignoring the bruises that would later mar her skin. How could he do this? 

Heero. 

He was going to kill Heero. 

But he couldn't, she thought numbly. He didn't know where the camp was. 

Did he?

She needed to get out. To be free. She had to warn Heero. 

And as if his name would summon him, she leaned against the door and called for him with her all strength. 

"Heero!"

* * * * 

He heard the door open and could not help the flinch that jerked his whole body. The sound heralded pain and darkness and his blood on the already stained floor. Unable to move, he lay flat out on his back, his face turned away from his new torturer that stood near the door. He was grateful for the blood that matted his bright hair and made a flaky crust down the side of his face, keeping one eye closed. It spared him from seeing the blows. Unfortunately, even though he didn't see them come, his body bore the marks of them. Breath whistled out of bruised lungs restrained by cracked ribs. He could feel nothing at all in his left arm and he knew it had been dislocated. Either that or it was completely hewn away. He couldn't bring himself to look. 

He was beaten surely, but not broken. Not yet. The words had not left his mouth, not even during the worse of his screams. He would die before he gave them what they wanted. 

The figure in the door moved towards him, softer steps than Gisbourne's. For a moment he was confused. Surely it was time for him to die. His body was already failing. Another beating like the last and he would not wake up from the inevitable blackness. If they could not get what they wanted, why keep him alive? After all, he had slept with the Sheriff's daughter.

"Kill me," he whispered hoarsely out of lips dry and cracked with blood. He kept his eyes closed, wishing only for the pain to begin so that it would be over. "Kill me. I will never tell you. Kill me."

Disjointedly, images flashed through his tired mind and he wondered only briefly if death had come for him at last. It would surely be a blessing. 

Relena throwing herself at Wufei at the banquet to save Heero. 

Hilde tackling him outside of Duo's cottage. He had known from the beginning that she was a girl. Who could look in her dark eyes and not see it? 

The small glen in Sherwood forest, bustling with people given a renewed sense of hope. 

His harp lying broken on the floor. 

Even now, he still felt an ache in his heart when he thought of that. 

"Kill me."

"I came to look for the man that once did me a kindness that can never be repaid. He had such gentleness in his gaze and his caress was like the kiss of feathers. He was the strongest man I have ever met." The high feminine voice deepened. "And I think he still is."

Shocked, Quatre struggled to open his eyes, to see the woman he knew stood so close to him. Hazily, her image came to him and he forced more words out of his parched throat. 

"Kill me, Dorothy."

She flinched and he felt no remorse for hurting her. She had taken away his life once before, she could do it again just as easily and this time he wouldn't mourn the loss of it. 

"If you have any decency left in you, kill me. God will not punish you for it."

"Because I still have some shred of decency left, I will _not_ kill you," she hissed at him, kneeling beside his torn body. Despite her snarled words, the hand she placed on his forehead was soft and gentle. "If you still had any wits left, you would know that I've come to free you, not murder you."

He coughed raggedly as she slipped a hand under his shoulder and lifted his head to pillow it in her lap, the soft folds of her dress brushing against his face. "Why?" he managed to ask as her hands steadied his head.

"I already told you," she answered quietly. "You once did something kind for me."

"Your father," he said weakly, trying to focus unwilling blue-green eyes on her face. "You can't do this."

She only watched him grimly. "Quiet, Quatre. You are in my hands now."

He almost smiled. "How comforting."

* * * * 

"Did you hear that?" 

Lucretzia stopped in the shadows of the hallway, one hand placed unconsciously over her belly as she watched her husband intently. "What?"

He frowned, gazing down the hallway. "I thought I heard Relena."

Lucretzia frowned, too. "Relena? De Grey did say he was going to bring her here." _And she might not be lucky enough to escape as we did._

Using Lu's delicate condition, she and Zechs had contrived to convince their guards that she was having a miscarriage, something that had been a very real terror in her mind. As soon as the two soldiers had entered the room, Zechs had attacked from behind, using the first man's lance to take out the second. It had been bloody, but Zech's anger had been justified and they were free. Now, as they struggled to find their way through the castle's labyrinth of hallways, Lu wondered if her husband's sister was not also confined as they had been. If so, they would have to find her. 

"I think she was calling for someone," he murmured, turning his head to the left. They were standing at a crossing of corridors, having no idea which way might lead them out. Lu placed a hand on her husband's arm. 

"Which way?" she asked. 

He lifted his hand and pointed down the left passageway. "This way."

* * * * 

As night fell and clouds gathered to cover the moon, a lone figure stood within the trees of Sherwood, casting its baleful glare at the darkness without. 

"Come to me, Heero of Sherwood. Come to me and let us end it." 

And the end _would_ come, in a way none of them would suspect. 


	19. (Finale) In which the story ends and beg...

To everyone who believed in me when I could not believe in myself. 

Duo leaned against the huge trunk of the watchtower, his arms crossed across his chest in a relaxed attitude he did not feel. The night-soaked forest was quiet, unearthly so, the dark clouds overhead heralding the coming of a storm. Quick, brief, gusts of wind made green leaves dance around him before the breeze went elsewhere, letting everything swirl to the ground below. These were the only sounds he heard, besides the distant rumble of heavy thunder. The camp was quiet tonight, everyone huddled in their makeshift huts and tree houses. Even they knew something was going to happen. 

It started almost an hour later when the near-monk had convinced himself that the anticipation he felt in the air was only a residue of the looming tempest. There was a quick flash of soundless lightning and the flare illuminated the stooped silhouettes of two figures making their way slowly towards the camp. Duo tensed as he spotted them, a warning arrow nocked and ready, when his violet eyes perceived who they were. 

He fired a single arrow to call Trowa and began a rapid descent from the watchtower, jumping off the rope ladder before the last two rungs. The two newcomers met him at the bottom and he hurried to their side, his expression full or worry and relief. 

"Quatre," he called, sparing only a quick glance for the tall, statuesque woman that stood beside him, supporting his weight against her side. Duo immediately went to the clearly wounded minstrel's other side, draping the shorter man's arm around his neck. "Where have you been? What happened? Are you alright? Everyone's been so worried! Who is this girl? Did you escape the Sheriff?" Mindless questions dripped from his tongue, all except for the one he really wanted the answer for. _Did you tell them what they wanted to know?_

The blonde girl on Quatre's other side gave him a scathing look. "Can't you see he is injured? Leave off of your impertinent questions, boy."

Boy? Duo felt himself bristle but Quatre managed to lift his head slightly, his dull ocean blue eyes dark with pain but still intense with his strength of will. 

"It is alright, Dorothy. I owe them much. The least I can do is give them the answers they need."

The blonde girl, Dorothy, sniffed in that infuriating manner that all women had but didn't continue her argument. 

"I'm alright, or I will be with your help." Duo smiled and Quatre, God bless him, tried to smile back. "I didn't tell them, Duo." 

Duo let out the breath he hadn't been aware of holding and tightened his grip on Quatre as Trowa jogged into view, long bow slung over his shoulder. The outlaw's emerald eyes narrowed upon seeing Dorothy but then softened the next moment for the ragged minstrel. 

"Quatre," he said in a tone of voice that Duo could not place. In the next instant though, Trowa was back in control. "Duo, take Quatre and heal him the best you can. There is something in the air— "

He was interrupted by fire in the night. 

The watchtowers, one after another, flared like torches and warning arrows whizzed through the air like a musical rain. Harsh, orange light illuminated the stirring camp and cast shadows on Trowa's stricken face. 

"No," he breathed, almost a prayer. All along the watchtowers, watchman were yelling, shouting and their words pierced the air and Duo's heart. 

"_Nottingham!_"

"_Nottingham has come!_"

And one last that made the woman by Quatre's side growl under her breath. 

"_Gisbourne!_"

"You led them," Duo said, almost startled. His gaze settled on Quatre and Dorothy. "They followed you."

It was not an accusation, just a statement of fact that neither could deny. The truth was right in front of them. Soldiers on horseback, soldiers on foot poured through the green trees, screaming their loyalty to Nottingham. Duo, on impulse, began to drag Quatre and Dorothy down towards the camp. He needed to get them to somewhere safe, where he could protect them. Trowa, on the other hand, remained standing, blinded by the fact that the outlaw's haven had been discovered and that the one man who might save them was not even there. 

Feeling energy begin to fill him, he began the limitless cycle that would claim him for the next few hours. 

Nock. Aim. Fire.

Nock. Aim. Fire.

Nock. Aim. Fire.

* * * * 

Two shadows circled each other warily as rain began to fall from a full sky. One wished for death, the other for an ending. There was only one witness and he watched with the eyes of neither ally nor enemy. So three. Three stood in the forest glen, words unspoken. Heero did not need them to show his anger. 

Without warning, he leapt forward, the sword he had vowed never to use again ringing against his enemies'. _The sun burned on his back, making sweat bead on his forehead and roll down his face, the only water in this God-forsaken land. _No! It was the moon, and it was rain, only rain. But there was still an infidel before him and he grinned as their blades met. 

"I wondered if you would come yourself," the Sheriff of Nottingham growled and their blades broke apart as they continued their dance. "But without Relena to rescue you this time, the dawn _will_ see your death." 

"Or yours," Heero replied, the steel in his hand making sparks against the other. Lightning cracked overhead. By the tree line, Treize shifted on his feet. He was ignored by both combatants. 

The fight continued as all battles do, the glen filled with the ringing of tempered steel and the hiss of sparks, the roar of lightning. Heero and William took and gave ground in circles, each one waiting for the moment when the other would slip in the drenched grass. The rain was falling harder and thunder was close. 

The storm was upon them. 

"You do realize that once you're dead, Relena will be mine, and with her the power of the throne," William panted as his sword slashed outward in a deadly arc. Heero jumped backwards but felt the slice of it across his shoulder. 

__

Minor. Keep moving. 

"Not for you, never for you," Heero replied, his sword proving his answer. "Even could you kill me, the ruined wife known to have bedded an outlaw? Known to have been kidnapped by a man sentenced to hang? Relena's children will never see the crown." He felt no pang of sadness for that fact as the words left his mouth. Power corrupted and the Sheriff was an excellent example. No, Relena's children would love the forest and the sunlight through leaves, never power. 

The Sheriff growled and lunged forward, angry, and instead of dodging, Heero pushed back, pressing William into an unsteady retreat. The older man fumbled and succumbed to inevitable. He went down into the slick grass, falling harshly to one knee, his sword tip digging into the mud. Immediantly, Heero's sword tapped the Sheriff's chin as he glared down at his fallen opponent. His dark twilight eyes were flat, without emotion. He was simply going to carry out the fate he had already decided, nothing more. 

In the shadows, the soldier Treize watched with a cool gaze. 

And then Relena was there. 

She didn't run into the clearing, nothing so bold. One minute the night was empty, the next she had filled it with her presence. She was breathing hard, the honey-colored strands of her hair plastered to her fair skin from the downpour, but her eyes captured him as surely as they ever had and Heero wished suddenly for their small hut in the middle of Sherwood with its two small rooms and the moments of quiet delight it could give to him now, with her there. 

Relena must have read his wish in his eyes and she took a step forward. Just one, and her voice cut through the storm straight to him. 

"No."

He had expected it on some level. He could still remember the kindness she had exhibited towards Wufei after that night at the banquet. She abhorred violence, especially against innocents, but the Sheriff was no innocent and never had been. 

And yet…

"No," she repeated, sensing his mood. Her eyes darted to William for a brief second and he understood. 

She was saving him yet again. 

His sword lowered, rain pinging of the razor edge. William frowned but Heero's gaze held him within a field of ice. 

"For her, I will not kill you," he told the crouching man in a low monotone before raising his eyes to Relena's. "For her, I will not become a murderer."

It was over. 

His lover smiled ever so slightly and he stepped back, sheathing his sword. Then, without fear, he walked past the beaten Sheriff, his mind focused only on what was awaiting him. The battle was over. Finally _over._

He thought. 

He did not need Relena's gasp to warn him, nor the prickling along his spine. He knew. He just knew. He expected it almost. 

What he did not expect was the Sheriff's man, Treize, to leap from the shadows, his own sword impaling itself through his superior's shoulder. William cried out and fell, the sword he would have used to cleave Heero's head in two dropping to the ground. Treize stood absolutely still, barely seeing William as the man writhed on the ground, blood staining his shirt. Instead, the polished soldier met Heero's gaze and then Relena's. 

"By order of King Richard the Lionheart, I, Treize Kushranada, Duke of Highbury, hereby claim the King's justice of William de Grey, Sheriff of Nottingham for treason against the Crown."

Relena, coming to Heero's side, breathed out quickly, her fingers tightening on Heero's shirt. Without looking, Heero placed his hand over hers, his eyes never leaving Treize.

"You are the King's?" he asked, hiding his surprise. 

Treize nodded once. "I was sent here to bring tidings to the King's brother, John, and to take back news of England. I'm afraid I've found nothing to my liking. Richard sent me as a spy and, as you might know, he loves an intrigue. I only found out just in time and I must say your lucky I did for I would not have been here tonight without proof."

"Proof?" Relena was confused, "What do you mean? What did you find out?"

Treize looked mildly surprised. "I was sure you both knew." He glanced down at the Sheriff who glared up at him, unable to speak, his jaw clenched tight against the pain. "It seemed the Sheriff here has been bribing the King's enemies to unite against him while he is away, including a scheme to put Prince John on the throne. The money was intercepted, interesting enough, by your outlaws." He titled his head at Heero. "Two of them found me this evening as I followed the Sheriff here." He suddenly reached down and unsheathed a dagger bearing the royal crest. "They saw this and knew who I was. They thought to interrogate me, especially the fierce one, but I convinced the woman of my purpose. She showed me the trunk of coins they had and it was enough." He paused, watching both of them carefully. "I must thank you both. The money you stole kept William's plan from gaining full force. I can only apologize that I did not understand this until today."

"So," Relena breathed and Heero knew what she was going to ask. "We are free?"

Treize was silent a moment before reaching down to yank William de Grey to his feet, who moaned and almost went down again. He then began to walk away, pushing the Sheriff before him, stopping only at the edge of the clearing, never looking back. 

"I know nothing of Heero Yuy of Huntington nor Relena Darlian of Peacecraft. I have only heard heroic tales of the outlaw called Heero, and his Lady. Nothing more, nothing less."

And then he was gone. 

Heero had only a moment's breath before Relena flung her arms around his neck, kissing every part of him she could reach. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, just holding her.

"I love you."

The rain stopped.

* * * * 

Epilogue

The camp was destroyed. 

But so was Gisbourne and his men. The Sheriff's cousin lay not far away, a short sword through his heart. Wufei had avenged Meiran's death. 

Other bodies lay strewn about, some outlaws, most not. The villagers had been able to climb to safety in the trees, creating a hail of arrows as they fired their bows in rapid succession. Their losses were few. 

None of the living remain. 

Duo and Hilde went on to Nottingham to start new lives, hoping for a semblance of normalcy. Duo kept up with his healing skills and later became the local physician. 

Hilde married him. 

Quatre went back to being a minstrel, courtesy of a new harp Dorothy presented him with. He traveled far and wide, returning in the end to Nottinghamshire where he died late in life of a sickness of the lungs that even Duo could not treat. 

Miraculously, he could sing until the very end. 

Dorothy, despoiled as she was, became a spinster but one of great importance. She was appointed advisor to the new Sheriff of Nottingham. 

Sheriff Trowa Barton. 

After receiving an official pardon from the King via Duke Treize, Trowa returned to society with his sister, Catherine. The first thing he did was convince his father to annul the marriage contract between his sister and the Baron. Gent left empty-handed.

Sally and Wufei traveled with Treize back Israel to serve as mercenaries in the King's army. It is said that Wufei served a key role in returning Richard to England after his capture and imprisonment by Saladin, leader of the Israeli armies, but nothing was confirmed. His and Sally's adventures across the sea remain largely a mystery. They never returned to England. 

Lucretzia Darlian gave birth to a healthy, baby girl who swiftly became the center of her father's world. Her name was Isabella Darlian and she later married the son of a prince. 

As for Heero and Relena Yuy, their tale has no ending. It is told over the crackle of camp fires and read about in dusty books that grace the shelves of some of the oldest libraries in the world. Their courage and integrity is contained within their children, and their children's children, and in all of the people they touched in their lives. Their story will never end. 

But for those of you who need some closure, let me suffice to say that they lived happily ever after. 

__

Salaam alaykum.

THE END

* * * *

****

Questions and Answers

__

Question: Why didn't the freaking Sheriff DIE?

Answer: Did I ever say he was going to? *ducks various sharp objects* I know most of you desired his gruesome demise but that was never how I envisioned the ending. Besides, we all know what would have happened. Heero would have committed murder in front of a very reliable witness, Treize. Relena saved him in many, many ways. 

__

Question: Oh come on, Treize wouldn't have turned him in….would he?

Answer: In this story, he would have had Heero gone through with it. Treize is a moral character, he was there on Richard's behalf, not to save outlaws. He only did so because Heero inadvertently saved the King another war on his return home. Of course, we all know Richard comes back only to leave again, but that's another story entirely. 

__

Question: How did Relena escape Nottingham Castle?

Answer: Milliardo found her. I originally wrote that scene but it got cut due to heartache on my part after my computer crashed and I lost everything. I might but it up on Gold Scribbles in the future along with other cut scenes from my other fics. (berrygold.tripod.com) 

__

Question: Why didn't Milliardo go with Relena to Sherwood in the end? 

Answer: She ran away. ^_^ Another scene I wrote. Milli stays behind with his pregnant wife. 

__

Question: Who were the two outlaws that cornered Treize in the forest before the last fight?

Answer: Wufei and Sally. I left enough hints but there you go anyways. 

__

Question: What does the Arabic phrase at the end mean?

Answer: Oh come now, do you really want to know? I myself like a bit of mystery but if you REALLY want to know…..don't look if you want to imagine…..it means "peace be unto you". 

__

Question: Will there be a sequel?

Answer: No, definitely not. I could barely write this last chapter and I have no desire to continue with it. Besides, I think everything relevant has been tied up. 

__

Question: What's next then?

Answer: My next fic is "Autumn Leaving". A GW suspense/supernatural/eerie thing. As of now it's about halfway completed. Expect it to arrive on the net in the near future. For news about my upcoming fics you can also check out Gold Scribbles. 

That's it, my friend. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions I didn't address here, please email me or leave it in a review. Thanks so much. 

All my love,

Goldberry


End file.
